Vampires Don't Cry
by n.a.y.a.z
Summary: A gust of wind blew her scent at me, trying to entice me, reminding me of what I was. I breathed in deeply, taking in as much of her as I possibly could. But I felt no thirst, no desire to taste her. No, just a desire to be closer. Much, much closer.
1. Vampire Tears

A/N: **This is my first Twilight fic EVER** so let me know if you liked it. I was thinking about how even though Edward goes through so much shit, he never, ever, even once, sheds a single tear. I mean he probably wouldn't in front of Bella anyway, seeing as he's supposed to be Mr. BadAss Vampire but still. So I figured I'd write this and finally let him vent.

Okay, um this is set after New Moon. But **Bella and** **Edward never got back together. He never went to the Volturi, because Alice checked up on Bella and stopped him before he could.** And Bella and Jake got together.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Edward or Bella or Jake or Forks or Carlisle and blah blah blah.**

Vampire's Don't Cry

I stood outside her house, looking around me, taking everything in. I looked up and saw her window, the very window through which I once used to enter my sweetheart's room every night. My non existent heart lurched when I realized that she was right there – _right there_. All I had to do was climb up the tree growing opposite her window and I would be able to see her, sprawled on her bed reading her stupid copy of _Wuthering Heights_, or deciding what to wear.

But I couldn't. _Wouldn't._

If she saw me it would ruin everything I've built for these past two years. Two years. It wasn't much, even for a human. But every moment of these 2 long years had felt like a century in my unnatural existence. But returning to the point, not that she would be able to see me, if I didn't want her to. But the thing was, I did want her to. There was a large part of me (larger than anyone, even Carlisle, could imagine) which ached to reveal myself to her. To look her in the eyes and say, "Bella, love, here I am." To tell her that I never wanted to leave her. That I never stopped caring. That I'd almost had a heart attack –and I'm the vampire… go figure– when Alice had told me suddenly, that she couldn't see Bella anymore. To feel the warmth of her gaze on my skin. To hear her laugh at something I said. To see eyes widen with wonder every time I kissed her. But I couldn't allow myself to do that do her. Right now, she may be unhappy, she may be miserable, but at least she was _alive._ I had put her in enough danger already. She was human. She would move on eventually. She-

My thoughts were interrupted by someone else's, and before I could tune it out, I heard them think Bella's name.

…_Bella would love that. Maybe I could buy her the whole set. Yes, I think that's what I'll do. I'll surprise her._

Huh? Who could this be? I instinctively bolted into the shelter of the trees, to make sure I wasn't detected. It couldn't be Charlie. This wasn't a 'voice' that I recognized. Besides, Charlie wouldn't be home for hours. Although I did feel a pang of jealousy at the prospect of Bella allowing some other man to buy her things, I suppressed it. She never let _me_ give her anything.

A car pulled into the driveway and the air was suddenly filled with the most unbelievably horrible stench. _Werewolf._

I felt a growl building in my chest but I contained it.

The door opened and out stepped the most freakishly tall guy I had ever seen. I hadn't seen him before but I had a feeling I would be seeing more of him. Unfortunately.

He half-walked, half-jogged up the front steps and rang the bell. He kept shifting his weight around nervously, his mind racing with thoughts, almost too fast for even me to catch them. Only almost, though. _What the hell is up with my heartbeat? She's just a girl, damn it. The most amazing girl, but still a girl. She shouldn't be able to make me feel this way. Especially when she isn't even _here_ yet. Man I really need to…_

But I never really heard what he needed to do, because at that moment, the door was flung open and I saw…

Her.

The dog stopped thinking. Literally. One moment he's talking –thinking– a mile a minute and the next, he's completely silent. It was as if all thought processes just left his mind. Or maybe I just didn't hear him because for a moment, all thought processes left _my_ mind as well.

But either way, it was all I could do not to run up to her, push the dog aside and kiss her.

_Wow,_ the dog thought.

Yea, that about sums it up.

She looked more beautiful than I've ever seen. She wore a strappy, knee length black dress with her hair spilling off her shoulders in that hurtfully familiar way. The black of her dress contrasted sharply with her pale skin and her eyes looked unbelievably dark and alluring, even from this distance.

But what really did it was her smile. It seemed as though it wasn't only her mouth, or her eyes, but her entire _body_ was glad that he was here. With a sickening jolt, I realized that this was _my_ smile. The one she used to wear when she opened the door to find _me_ leaning against the doorframe. Not him.

"Jacob! Hey!" she said.

_Jacob._ The name was vaguely familiar. And then it clicked Jacob. Jacob Black. Billy Black's son. Of course.

"Morning, Bells," he replied, leaning down to press his lips briefly against hers. _Oh_, I thought_. So this isn't some pathetic crush after all. He's _with_ her._

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yea, let me just grab my jacket," she said and ran back in.

I felt irrationally disappointed when she left. Now that I had seen her again, I didn't want to let her out of my sight ever again. Not even for an instant. He also watched her go. _Ugh, how can she be so _hot_?! No, not hot. She is…_

I didn't hear the last bit of his sentence. I was fuming. _Hot? HOT?_ My Bella wasn't hot. She was beyond hot.

…_beautiful._

That's better.

She came back and began to move past him at a speed I really wouldn't recommend for Bella to be using. "Oh, guess what? My mom's coming to visit next month. You must have been like, 5 the last time she saw you. So she was so excited to finally get to meet you. She called last night and she – EEE!" She made it till the second step before she tripped. My reflex was to reach out and catch her, but before I could, Jacob had her in his arms a split second before she should have hit the ground. She stared at him in shock for a moment, as if not expecting to be looking into his face, before he chuckled.

"And she what?" Jacob encouraged, conversationally, although I heard him think, _oh, god, not that again. _I had no idea what he meant, and he didn't elaborate. Not even in his mind.

"And she would appreciate it if you would set me back on my own two feet, thanks," she said, recovering.

He sniggered, but complied. Although he did make up for the loss of contact by immediately entwining his fingers with hers. A gust of wind blew her scent at me, trying to intice me, reminding me of what I was. I breathed in deeply, taking in as much of her as I possibly could. But I felt no thirst, no desire to taste her. No, just a desire to be closer. Much, much closer.

As they got into his car, I noticed that he didn't hold the door open for her. _I would,_ I thought enviously. This guy… he wasn't good enough for her. She needed someone better. Someone like…

_You?_ A voice inside my head sneered. It took me a moment to realize, that it was my own voice. As if I needed to be hearing any more of those. But I couldn't make it go away. _Don't forget that _you _left _her_. You broke her heart. You made her believe that you weren't in love with her. You nearly killed her. And you think you're better than this guy just because you would hold a damn door open for her?_

Guilt wracked through me yet again. It was true. I had no right to complain just because she had moved on. In fact, wasn't this exactly what I had wanted? For her to find happiness? Wasn't this why I had lied to her and turned away from that best thing that would _ever_ happen to me?

So this was probably when I should have left. I had, after all, only returned to make sure that she was okay. I had promised Carlisle that this time, I wouldn't get her involved. It would only hurt her again. And she was fine. No, better than fine. She was good. She had a man who clearly adored her, and she seemed to be happy with him. So that would have been a good time to turn around and leave. To go back to my family, and leave her behind for good.

Except that I didn't.

Instead, I got into my car and followed them. I can't give you a satisfactory reason for justifying my actions, because, frankly, even I didn't know. I kept trying to explain it to myself. _I just want her to be happy. I'm just making sure. It's a werewolf. He's dangerous. What if he hurt her? _But even I knew that that wasn't very likely to happen. The dog was obviously crazy about her.

I kept a safe distance. I didn't want Bella to look back and recognize my car. But I stayed close enough to be able to hear this Jacob's thoughts. I watched her through his eyes (although I wasn't too thrilled about the amount of time he spent staring at her instead of keeping an eye on the road – werewolf or not, only I was allowed to do that while in a car with Bella) and I felt myself getting hypnotized by her beauty.

How had I let her go? How had I ever managed to muster enough strength to say those words to her, and to convince her that I didn't love her? Or, more importantly, how on earth was I going to do it again?

"How's Quil?" Bella asked suddenly. "I haven't seen him for like, a month!"

Jacob laughed. "Yea, well, neither have we. Claire's still down with the cold so he's camping at her place."

She chuckled. "God, that's so sweet."

"Yea. You know, the first word she ever said was 'Kill.'"

"_Kill?_"

"She's 4, Bella" Jacob said with a hint of exasperation. I had a feeling she did this often. "She can't say _Quil._"

"Oh," Bella said, frowning. "_Oh!"_

Jacob laughed. "About time."

I was vaguely aware that I had followed them out of Forks, and that we were now heading toward the cliffs that overlooked the ocean and First Beach. I hadn't even hesitated to follow them through the Quileute territory.

We drove for a while, me putting a bit more distance between my car and his since the number of cars had decreased significantly. I followed them until we had reached the highest cliff, and had just begun to wonder where the hell he was taking Bella when he thought '_here we are'_ and began to pull over.

I fell back and did the same a considerable distance away from them. I squeezed the car between two widely spaced trees and ran the rest of the way until their car came into view. Moving as close as I dared, I heard them talking about some random things. Jacob sounded calm enough from the outside, but his mind was in a state of extreme chaos.

_How do I do this? No, I can do this. She loves me. Right? RIGHT? Yes, of course she does. What reason could she possibly have to turn me down? Except for… no. no way. She'll say yes. She has to. Doesn't she?_

I closed my eyes for a moment. I knew what he was going to ask. And I was terrified that she would say yes.

"So I just stared at him, right, because _hello_, everyone knows I'm with you. So I told him that and can you _guess what he said?_"

"I'm hoping he said he was going to pick a fight with me, but I'm sure even Mike Newton isn't that stupid." _Though I really would like to show that piece of shit just how out of his league Bella is._

Well. At least the pup had something in common with me.

"He said," Bella went on, ignoring him. "That I should really stop denying my feelings for him and just admit that I'm only with you to get over him."

_Well, it's true, isn't it?_ He thought, for the first time, sounding a little bitter. _It may not be Mike Newton, but it certainly isn't me who you're in love with._

Beyond the bitterness, I sensed something more. I sensed an extreme and raw _sadness_. Kind of like what I was feeling.

"… I mean, really. I know I'm no supermodel, but _Mike Newton?_ Even I can do better."

"Hey," Jacob said indignantly, sounding perfectly jovial. "You're better than any supermodel out there. You're perfect. You're an angel."

Bella made an extremely _un_angelic sound in protest. "Please."

I shook my head and smiled to myself. My Bella was so unaware of herself. Of how perfect she really was. This werewolf was right. She _was_ an angel.

She was now looking around expectantly. "So… are you going to tell me what on earth we're doing here?"

Jacob took in a deep breath. _Oh boy._ "Um… Bella. There's something I've been thinking about. And, well, if you think it's a good idea, I–"

"Oh, wait," she interrupted, her face suddenly brightening. "You're _finally_ taking me cliff diving?"

_What the… oh._ "No, no." Jacob shifted in his seat uneasily. "You're not dressed for that, anyway."

"Pfft. Big deal," Bella said, looking a bit disappointed now that she knew there would be no life threatening sport activities. "I could just undress. It's not like you haven't already seen whatever's in there."

Okay, I won't lie to you. That hurt. I mean, I knew that she must have, by now. He didn't really seem like the wait-until-marriage-type. But hearing her just saying it bluntly like that was like a knife wound to the chest. Except worse, because knife wounds, for a vampire? Yeah, no biggie.

But this. It made me want to gnaw his eyes out of their sockets for even looking at her bare body. I wanted to break every hand that dared touch my Bella. I wanted to stop every heart that dared love her the way I did. I hated the fact that she was happy with someone who wasn't _me._ I could tell myself otherwise all I wanted but I hated the fact that she was with someone else. And that that someone else had to be one of _them._

I mean really. What was the matter with this girl? Vampires. Werewolves. What next? Fairies? Elves?

Jacob grinned. "Yes. But no. I can't let you, Bella. The last time… well, it was too frightening." Again something flashed across her features for just a moment, so I couldn't distinguish was it was. Pain? Disappointment?

_I shouldn't have mentioned that,_ Jacob silently cursed himself.

I tensed too. I remembered that. If Alice hadn't come here and made sure that she was okay… but I was sort of disappointed that she cleared everything up before I managed to get on the plane on Volterra. I mean if she hadn't, then I wouldn't have to be feeling this right now. A hundred vampires couldn't hurt me the way being witness to this conversation was.

"But I know I'll be safe with you," Bella said, smiling again, but her tone was dead serious. "You saved me then and you'll save me now."

"It's too cold for you."

"You'll warm me up," she said, brushing her fingers with his.

_Here we go._ "Bella, I need to talk to you," he began. "The reason I brought you here today, is because this is… at least I consider this place very special. For us. This is our spot, so I figured it was… sort of appropriate."

"Jake," Bella laughed. "What are you talking about?"

"Look, Bells, you know that I love you. I have since the moment I saw you at the beach that day. And well, having you in my life is something… something I still have trouble believing sometimes."

"Jake?"

"Please let me finish," he said, and looked into her eyes. I could see her face the way he could, and hear the thoughts swirling around his mind. And I allowed myself to pretend that those were _my_ thoughts. That I was the one she was looking at, with a mixture of affection and apprehension. That the words he was speaking were coming out of my mouth. That when he reached forward and took her hand, it was _my_ hand that her fingers tightened around. The car we were in disappeared and suddenly, we were in the meadow. _Our_ meadow. _Our_ special place. I could almost smell the fragrance of the wild flowers, combined with Bella's magical scent.

And then I said, "I've been thinking of this so long. Weeks, Bella. I'm in love with you. You know that, don't you?"

"Of course," she whispered.

"No, Bella, you don't get it. I _need_ you to understand this. I _love_ you. More than anything. More than is healthy, I've been told. Bella… will you…"

"Wait. Are you… You're asking me to…"

"Marry me, Bella," I said. "Marry me and allow me to love you forever."

"Oh, Jake."

And reality crashed down on me.

Jake, not Edward. I had allowed myself my little moment of luxury, of pretending to be the speaker those words. The words that I would give anything to be able to say to her, albeit a bit differently.

She just stared at him, her face unreadable. "Oh Jake," she said again. "I… I'm sorry. I can't."

_Oh god, oh my god. Did she say she CANT? She... this wasn't how it was meant to go. Doesn't she… oh. She doesn't love me. Shit._

"Bella, please."

"Jake… I can't," she whispered. "I… I…"

_Stop doing this to her, _he thought_. Let it go. You've upset her enough for one day. _"I understand," Jacob said, lowering his gaze. "You don't feel the same way." _I understand? UNDERSTAND? Of course I don't bloody understand. I love you!_

"No, no, no…" she hastily corrected him. "I love you, Jacob. I do. You just… I don't deserve you. You can do so much better."

He actually laughed a bit. _So much better? Like who? Jessica Stanley? LEAH?_

"Bella, it's you I want. There will never be anyone else. I love _you._"

"You don't _get it_, do you?" she said, tears springing to her eyes. "I'm not… I'm not who you think I am. I'm not even _whole_, Jacob! I can't do you justice. I love you too much to do that to you."

"It's about the le- Edward, isn't it?" he asked quietly. He corrected himself for her benefit, but I heard what he had almost said loud and clear. _Leech._

She flinched at the mention of my name. That's right. Fliched. Still crying, she nodded. "I'm sorry. I just… I don't _want _to..." She looked up at him with eyes so saddened that it didn't matter that I couldn't read her mind. She was breaking into pieces. "I just do."

He leaned forward and scooped her up in his arms, stroking her hair as she rested her head on his chest. "I know, Bella. I know."

She tried to move away, but he held on. "You… you know?" she asked, incredulously.

"Yes, I do," he said. "And it's okay. I know you still love him. But you love me too."

"I do," she rushed to assure him. "I _really_ do."

"Then that's settled," he said gently. "You've come such a long way, Bella. Don't run back now. In time, it'll go away." _I'll make it go away. I'll love you so much that the bloodsucker won't have any choice._

"But what if it _doesn't_?"

"Then I'll still love you. Forever, Bella. And you will love me too. Only me. Just give yourself some time."

"Jake…" she moved away to look into his eyes. "You'll be miserable."

He smiled and wiped away her tears. "I won't. I'll be with you."

She closed her eyes and shook her head with a small smile. "You're too good to me." Then, she seemed to make up her mind and opened her eyes.

Jacob looked at her expectantly. "Well?" he prompted. "Is it a yes or do I have to try again next year?"

She came closer to him and their lips met for a second. "It's a yes."

I clenched my eyes shut and bowed my head. That was it. The decision was made. She was his Bella now. Not mine.

I stayed there until long after they drove off. I sat leaning against a tree, replaying the words over and over again, knowing that it was for the best, and yet feeling as though everything in the world had just gone horribly, terribly wrong.

She still loved me. _She still loved me._

And she was going to marry him.

Maybe… maybe I hadn't done the right thing when I left. Maybe assuming that her love would fade with time was a mistake. What if we _had_ been meant to be together and I had just messed everything up myself? I mean, if I hadn't left, we would all possibly have been happy right now. I would be with Bella, she would be with me, and the werewolf would never have to get involved. So wouldn't that work out much better than this, where none of us would ever be truly happy?

I didn't know.

All I knew was that this pain I felt in the pit of my stomach… it wasn't right. It felt as though something was growing… building up inside of me. My sadness mingled with regret and I hated myself. I hated the monster that I was. My silent heart was breaking, and the pieces scraped at my insides. My vision was suddenly blurry and I felt a strange pressure at the back of my throat. I reached up to touch my face and realized that it was wet.

How strange.

I tasted the liquid and sure enough, it tasted salty. I couldn't believe it. Never, not once since I had become a vampire had I cried. Neither had any other vampire I had come across. Carlisle said… he said vampires couldn't cry.

I was overcome by happiness at discovering this new, human experience, but at the same time, my grief was overwhelming. I felt closer to Bella than ever before, and yet, so, so far away.

I slowly got to my feel and walked at human speed back to my car, where I sat until dawn, and wept.

**Please, please PLEASE review. Or I'll… uh… I'LL KILL EDWARD.**

**Oh and this is a oneshot for now. But I may also write this in Jacob and Bella's POV if enough people ask me too. Or maybe I could take the story further and have Edward and Bella meet again... I dont know, so you guys tell me.**


	2. Dreams and Nightmares

A/N: Okay, well, I decided to continue this after all. **This is Bella's POV during Jacob's proposal**. And I am going to try and extend this story, although don't ask me what's going to happen, since I'm just as clueless as you guys. I'd appreciate ideas, though. It might turn EdwardXBella in later chapters, and I might have to change the rating, but that depends on where the story takes me.

**I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed**.

To answer some of your questions, no, I have no idea where this story is going. I'm just going to go with the flow for a change, and I would really appreciate your ideas. However, please do not ask me to 'fix' anything in my story. I welcome suggestions, but at the end of the day, it is my story, so I get to decide what happens.

I don't know who Bella will end up with. I love both Edward and Jake so much that it's really hard to decide. I guess I'll just let Bella decide eventually.

One thing though. I know she should be in college by now, but it doesn't fit well with the storyline, **so Bella's still in high school, okay**? Yeah, because I want to keep some of the characters from her school and she can't go away to college: making out with Jake in his car could prove problematic if they reside in different states. **So yeah, Bella's still a schoolgirl!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except uh… no, nothing.**

So, without further ado, ladies and gentlemen (if there are any guys out there reading this, that is) I now present to you, BELLA SWAN!

BELLA'S POV

_I walk up to the front door of my house, turning once at the last step to wave goodbye to Jacob. But he isn't there. How odd. He always waited until I was safely inside the house._

_Pushing the thought aside, I step into the house._

_I walk through the deserted living room and into the kitchen. I don't see Charlie anywhere, but that's alright. I know that he isn't supposed to be at home._

_I climb up the stairs two and at a time and arrive at my bedroom door._

_And that is when I realize that my heart is beating with anticipation. Or is it apprehension? Something is waiting for me beyond that door. I know it. But the question is, what is t? Or, more importantly, do I even want to know what it is? Is there even a way I can avoid it?_

_Then a thought occurs to me. Who said the thing behind the door was bad? Maybe it was good. Maybe it was wonderful._

_Maybe, just maybe, it was him. Maybe he was finally back for me._

_Suddenly convinced that I know what lies on the other side, I throw open the door to see my dark room, with the window wide open, revealing a darker sky, dotted with twinkling stars. The curtains are flying wildly, but I can't feel any wind on my face._

_I stand there, looking at my window, waiting for him._

_And then he comes._

_One second there is nothing, and the next, I'm looking at an angel. With cat like grace, he springs upon my windowsill. His bronze hair looking beautifully ruffled, and his golden eyes glowing brighter than I've ever seen them, he steps into my bedroom._

"_Bella," he whispers in his perfect silky voice. It sounded so beautiful that I don't want to say anything that might make the echo of that voice go away._

_But he is waiting for me to speak. "Edward," I say, my voice sounding coarse and ugly in comparison._

_He steps closer and takes my face into his hands. "I missed you," he says. My whole being glows with pleasure when I feel the tenderness with which his hands caress my face and the love that is actually _audible_ in his voice._

_But something is wrong. He isn't Edward anymore. The hands on my face are no longer comfortably cool. They are hot. Too hot. I look up and gasp when I realize that I'm looking into Jacob's dark eyes instead. Eyes that are narrowed in rage and accusation. His lips are pulled back in a terrifying snarl and I hear the hatred and disgust in his voice as he utters one chilling word._

"_Cheat."_

My eyes snapped open. For a moment I lay there, feeling itchy and sort of wet. For one terrifying moment I thought I'd wet myself. Then I realized I was sweating. A lot.

I groaned and pushed aside the covers, shivering as cool air replaced the warm.

I glanced at my bedside clock and saw that it was almost noon. _Shit._ I'd slept for 13 hours straight.

I crawled out of bed and immediately wished I hadn't. Now I'd have to get through another whole day.

Oh, don't get me wrong or anything. It was a lovely day. Well, as lovely as it could get in a place like Forks, anyway. Glancing outside my window, I could tell that it was going to be one of those days. You know the ones where there isn't a cloud in the sky and the sun shines bright and warm all day.

The kind of day that made you want to shrivel up and die.

Just like every other day, actually.

I slipped my feet into a pair of flip flops and made my way to the bathroom. I took a short shower and then went downstairs for a bit of cereal with cold milk.

My mind was doing all these things mechanically, used to the routine, but not really registering anything.

It usually didn't, when I was away from Jacob.

I sighed. I had hardly seen him at all this entire week. I missed him so much. Almost as much as – _shut up!_

As if on cue, the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, Bells," he greeted.

"Oh, hey," I grinned unconsciously. "I was just thinking about you."

"Of course you were," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "So what's up?"

"Uh, you're free today, right?"

_No, I'm going to be really busy wallowing in self misery all day. Sorry._

"No, I have a date with you," I replied with a smile.

"Done. I'll pick you up in an hour?"

"Sure."

"Fine, see you then."

"Wait," I said. "Where are we going?"

I could hear his grin. "Why don't you wait and find out?"

I hung up and went back to finishing my breakfast. The emptiness was coming back now that I couldn't hear his voice.

I quickly ran upstairs (only tripping once – quite an accomplishment for me) and began to look for something to wear. I couldn't figure out what, and couldn't _really_ bring myself to care. Still, for Jacob's sake, I finally settled on a cute black strappy dress that I knew he loved.

As I put it on, my eyes wandered over to my window. And for the millionth time, I felt an inexplicable feeling of anticipation run through me. I quickly suppressed it. No, I would _not_ think about that.

It was a dream. Just a dream.

But still, maybe…

_No. He means nothing to you. Just like you meant nothing to him. That dream was just a stupid trick my mind was playing on me._

I was furious at myself. I mean, really. How much of loser could I be? This guy _dumped_ me in the worst possible way, and I was _still_ moping after him like some love sick school girl. Which sort of made sense since I _was_ in school and love _did _make me feel pretty sick. But still. It had been 2 years.

Yes, I am aware that I am completely and totally pathetic.

I ran a brush through my hair, and noticed a few split ends. I sighed and continued to brush my hair. Great. Now, on top of everything else, I had bad hair.

But it was only a matter of time until finding new flaws in my appearance got boring. And my mind drifted back to the dream I'd been having almost every night for the past several weeks.

It had just been so… vivid. It was almost like he was _right there_. I could almost feel his presence around me. The hard angles of his face, the silky smoothness of his voice, even the coolness of his skin. It just felt so familiar and so… good.

_No. You cannot be thinking this. You're with Jacob now, for god's sake! Yeah, remember him? The werewolf who's head over heels in love with you? Your best friend – and more? The one person who's been there for you?_

Okay, I guess that was a bit unfair. I mean, Charlie had been great for all those months when I was pretty much a zombie. And Angela and Ben had been great. Even –I hate to admit it– Mike Newton had been pretty good to me.

But Jake was the only one who actually _helped._ He was the one who had healed me. He was the only reason I was walking and talking like a relatively normal human being. In a way, I owed my _life_ to him.

And no, I am not exaggerating.

But then again, in a more obvious way, I owed my life to Ed– _him,_ also.

Again, I pushed the thought of him aside. That part of my life was over. Yes, so I would probably have been dead (and raped or possibly turned into a bloodthirsty Vampire and god knows what else) multiple times if he hadn't managed to save me every time. But they _left._

They left and they weren't coming back. I could keep staring at the damn window for as long as I wanted.

I was just getting done putting on some mascara when I heard a car pull into my driveway.

I was already halfway down the stairs when the doorbell rang.

I threw open the door and greeted him. "Jacob! Hey!"

"Morning, Bells," he said, leaning down to kiss me. "Ready to go?"

"Yea, let me just grab my jacket," I said, and went back inside to get my jacket from the chair in the kitchen.

I scrawled a small note for Charlie in case he got home before I did, explaining that I had gone out with Jacob and that I wasn't sure as to when I would be back, and hurried back to the door where Jacob stood staring at me with a look in his eyes that suddenly made me very aware of myself.

"Oh and guess what?" I said, trying to distract him. "My mom's coming to visit next month. You must have been like, 5 the last time she saw you. So she was so excited to finally get to meet you. She called last night and she – EEE!" I stumbled on the second step and fell.

I didn't panic half as much as I should have. I did, after all, have more than enough experience in this field. So I wasn't thinking _shit, I'm gonna break my neck!_ Instead, I just thought, _ugh, this is gonna ruin my hair._ I threw out my hands to protect my face from maximum damage and waited for the impact.

But instead, a pair of strong hands caught me firmly around the waist and I was pulled against a hard chest.

My mind instantly flew to my dream. _Edward,_ I thought.

But then I opened my eyes and found myself looking at Jake.

"And she what?" he asked, a smirk spreading across his face.

"And she would appreciate it if you would set me back on my own two feet, thanks," I said, with as much dignity as I could muster.

He sniggered and pulled me upright again, taking my hand for the 10 seconds it took us to get to where his Rabbit was parked.

He started the car and backed out of the driveway. I watched him closely as he drove. I looked at his hands. They were so big, that they seemed to engulf the steering wheel. I could see the long tendons that stretched along the back of his hands and along his forearms. I could see the sinewy muscles that lay underneath. His brown skin looked particularly appealing in the bright sunlight as he rested his elbow on the window. It looked like the lightest shade of the most expensive, delicious chocolate.

I raised my gaze to his face. He wasn't looking at me. His eyes were on the road ahead, so I could see much better just how long his eye lashes were. They seemed to stretch on forever. They were by far the longest boy-lashes I had ever seen. His hair and begun to grow out, and they were almost shoulder length now. And his skin looked so soft that I longed to reach out and touch it…

I snapped out of it. I blushed, even though he hadn't noticed (thankfully) that I'd been staring at him, and instead, looked out of the window.

I began to think about my mom and how I couldn't wait to see her. Then I thought about Jacob, and how fortunate I was to have him in my life. Then I thought about my split ends and how I needed a haircut. I even thought about Candy, our neighbors' new Labrador puppy. Anything, except the one thing my thoughts always turned to when my mind was even a bit vacant: that haunting dream that reminded me so strongly of _him._

That's when I suddenly remembered something.

"How's Quil?" I asked, welcoming the distraction. "I haven't seen him for like, a month!"

Jacob laughed. "Yea, well, neither have we. Claire's still down with the cold so he's camping at her place."

"God, that's so sweet," I said, meaning it.

"Yea. You know the first word she ever said was 'Kill.'"

I didn't get it. "_Kill?"_

Jacob sighed. "She's 4, Bella," he said. "She can't say 'Quil.'"

"Oh." I still didn't get it. Wait. "_Oh."_

He laughed. "About time."

I felt stupid, and a bit embarrassed, so I sort of shut up. Instead, I began to think about Quil and Claire.

It really was romantic, you know, once you got over the whole he's-an-18-year-old-teenage-boy-and-she's-a-four-year-old-baby-thing. But really, it was. There was nothing gross about it. I mean, it wasn't as if he was aging or anything. She'd catch up. And I felt terrible thinking this, but I did feel a bit jealous of her. I mean, think about it. She met her soul mate before she could even _say _soul mate. She would never know a time without love. She would never feel abandoned and heartbroken, because Quil would never let her. He would always be there for her, her protector, her savior.

I knew Jacob loved me and all, but he hadn't imprinted on me. The kind of security that that little girl had… well, I could only dream of ever finding that.

Again.

I mean, most people are lucky to find true love once in a lifetime. I had found it, and lost it. What were the odds of me falling for someone that way again? Of course, right now I had Jacob. But he wouldn't stay for long. I knew he wouldn't. He could do better. He just didn't know it yet. But one of these days he would figure it out.

He was smart. He would see it sooner or later. That the hole that I'd been left with when _he_ left… it never fully healed. I didn't think it ever would.

And then Jacob would leave and settle down with a nice girl who could keep him happy and _be_ happy. Someone who could give him her whole heart and not just the broken pieces that she had been left with after her insanely gorgeous, caring, and all round perfect vampire boyfriend dumped her.

Yes, I am bitter. What are you gonna do about it?

So I was just thinking this when Jacob began to pull over.

"Okay, this is it," he said. He turned to face me, but didn't say anything.

"Um… aren't we getting out?" I asked uncertainly.

"Do you want to?"

I thought about it, and then shook my head. "No, let's sit here for a while."

"Whatever you say," he said, but still didn't say anything more.

"So…" I said, hoping he'd tell me what the hell was going on.

"I'm sorry I wasn't around that much this past week," he said suddenly. "I've been, uh, doing some thinking."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." Was it just me or was he acting really weird? He seemed uncomfortable, and looked as if he desperately wanted to be somewhere else. "So how are things?"

"Things?" I repeated. "What things?"

He shrugged. "Like, things."

I chuckled. "Care to elaborate?"

He shrugged again. "Like, how've you been?"

"Jake, it's only been a week," I said. Something was _so_ up with this boy.

"Still," he said. "I want to know."

"Okay," I said slowly. "Um, Angela and I had like, 3 sleepovers, because Ben's gone on a holiday with his sisters. Uh, oh and guess what! Angela slapped Lauren!"

Since Jake wasn't from my side of town, he didn't really know too many of the people that I went to school with, but this got a reaction even from him.

"What?!" he laughed. "Why?"

I rolled my eyes. "Let's just say that Angela gets _very_ defensive about Ben's height."

"Or lack thereof," Jake added.

I swatted him on the arm. "Don't be mean. It isn't his fault that he's vertically challenged."

But this just made him laugh harder.

"And Mike Newton asked me out again," I said. This shut him up pretty quick.

"Why that little…"

"Jake! Shut up or I won't tell you the rest."

"Oh, alright," he said. "Tell me."

"So, I was at work, right, and he comes up to me just as I was about to leave and asks me if I wanted to go for a movie or something. I said no, obviously."

"Obviously," Jacob repeated.

"So I told him I had plans with you. And then he asks if maybe I can go _next_ week. So I just stared at him, right, because _hello_, everyone knows I'm with you. So I told him that and _can you guess what he said_?"

"I'm hoping he said he was going to pick a fight with me, but I'm sure even Mike Newton isn't that stupid," Jacob said.

I ignored him. I didn't like it when he talked about beating other people to a pulp. Or implying that, in any case.

"He said that I should really stop denying my feelings for him and just admit that I'm only with you to get over him," I said. "I ask you, when have I _ever,_ even for a moment indicated that I have any feelings for him at all that aren't strictly platonic? I mean, really. I know I'm no supermodel, but _Mike Newton?_ Even I can do better."

He looked at me and I knew, even before the words were out of his mouth that he was going to start with his whole you're-so-perfect-Bella-don't-underestimate-yourself-thing.

"Hey," he said indignantly. "You're better than any supermodel out there. You're perfect. You're an angel."

I snorted, having expected this. "Please."

I looked around me, as though hoping to catch a hint as to why we were here. When I found nothing, I just asked. "So… are you going to tell me what on earth we're doing here?"

Jacob sighed. Um… Bella. There's something I've been thinking about. And, well, if you think it's a good idea, I–" It suddenly clicked, and I interrupted him.

"Oh, wait," I said. "You're _finally_ taking me cliff diving?"

He didn't seem to know what the hell I was talking about, so I took that as a no.

"No, no," he said unnecessarily. "You're not dressed for that, anyway."

I was sort of disappointed, but I figured maybe I could talk him into it right now. "Pfft. Big deal. I could just undress. It's not like you haven't already seen whatever's in there.

A smile that I recognized that Jacob's I'm-thinking-something-you-would-_so_-not-approve-of grin spread across his face. "Yes," he said. I perked up. Yup. Always bring up a naked mental picture of yourself and he's putty. "But no." I deflated visibly I'm guessing, because he felt the need to explain further. "I can't let you Bella. The last time… well, it was too frightening."

A flood of memories attacked me then. The pain, the rawness, the danger, the voice… _his_ voice. The inexplicable –almost cruel– pleasure that I had felt as I purposefully broke my promise to him. To be reckless, stupid, to hear his voice in my mind, begging me not to jump.

And then I remembered Jacob. His heat as his strong arms pulled me to safety. The fear and concern that I saw written on his face when I woke up. The tears in his eyes, brought there by the prospect that I may never again open mine.

I felt an extremely strong wave of affection toward Jacob. Why was I still thinking about _them?_ Jacob was my savior now. He was my love, my life. He wouldn't let me get hurt again.

"But I know I'll be safe with you," I told him with a smile. "You saved me then and you'll save me now."

He looked me straight in the eye. He seemed ready to protect me right then, even though there was nothing that I needed protection from. "It's too cold for you."

"You'll warm me up," I said defiantly.

"Bella, I need to talk to you," he said, once again being all illusive and mysterious. "The reason I brought you here today, is because this is… at least I consider this place very special. For us. This is our spot, so I figured it was… sort of appropriate."

Okay. It wasn't funny. It really wasn't. But the way he was talking, well it made me nervous. So I laughed. "Jake. What are you talking about?"

"Look, Bells, you know that I love you," he said, with obvious sincerity. "I have since the moment I saw you at the beach that day. And well, having you in my life is something… something I still have trouble believing sometimes."

"Jake?" he was starting to scare me now.

"Please let me finish." I shut up. Whatever this was, it was serious.

"I've been thinking of this so long. Weeks, Bella." He paused for a moment, trying to read my expression. "I'm in love with you. You know that, don't you?"

"Of course," I told him. What a stupid question. Of course I knew. And I loved him for it.

"No, Bella, you don't get it. I _need_ you to understand this. I _love_ you. More than anything. More than is healthy, I've been told." I had to smile at that. I could almost _hear _Embry saying that. "Bella… will you…" That was the moment when it _finally _dawned on me.

"Wait. Are you… You're asking me to…"

"Marry me, Bella," he said. I fought the urge to wince. "Marry me and allow me to love you forever."

A million thoughts flooded my mind. I didn't know how to react. A part of me wanted to scream and run away from him as fast as my feet could carry me. Another wanted to shake him and yell "are you _insane?"_ at him. Yet another wanted to hug him and scream "yes!" Another wanted to laugh in his face and say, "You're kidding, right?"

But all I did was sit there staring at his face for what felt like an eternity. "Oh, Jake." It wasn't much, but it was the best I could do, considering the circumstances.

But I realized that he wanted an actually answer so I blurted out, "I… I'm sorry. I can't."

A countless number of emotions flew across his face. Surprise, confusion, understanding, and finally, hurt.

"Bella, please."

"Jake… I can't," I repeated in a whisper. "I… I…"

"I understand." Jacob looked at his lap and went on. "You don't feel the same way."

"No, no, no…" I said. He thought… he thought I didn't want to marry him because I didn't _love_ him enough! How _stupid_ could this boy get? "I love you, Jacob. I do. You just… I don't deserve you. You can do so much better."

He laughed humorlessly. "Bella, it's you I want," he said, the intensity of his gaze taking me totally off guard. "There will never be anyone else. I love _you._"

"You don't _get it_, do you?" I exploded, not caring that I was starting to cry. I just needed to make him understand who – no, _what_ I was. "I'm not… I'm not who you think I am. I'm not even _whole_, Jacob! I can't do you justice. I love you too much to do that to you."

"It's about the le- Edward, isn't it?" he asked quietly.

I flinched. I wasn't used to speaking to Jacob about Edward. Aside from the whole Vampire-Werewolf thing, Jake hated the Cullen's for what they did to me. We had a sort of unspoken understanding that any mention of the E or C words were to be avoided at all costs.

Until now, apparently.

But while we were talking, I figured I might as well be honest and speak my feelings. Jacob deserved to know.

So, trying my hardest to compose myself, I nodded. "I'm sorry. I just… I don't _want _to..." I looked at him, silently begging him to forgive me. "I just do."

The next thing I knew, I was in his arms, and he was comforting me whispering, "I know, Bella. I know."

I wriggled in his grasp, but he refused to let me go. "You… you know?" I finally settled on asking him while still in his embrace.

"Yes, I do," he said. "And it's okay. I know you still love him. But you love me too."

"I do," I said. And I wasn't lying. "I _really_ do."

"Then that's settled," he said, gently cradling me in his arms. "You've come such a long way, Bella. Don't run back now. In time, it'll go away."

"But what if it _doesn't_?" I asked in desperation.

"Then I'll still love you. Forever, Bella. And you will love me too. Only me. Just give yourself some time."

"Jake…" I finally managed to sit up and look at him. "You'll be miserable."

He smiled and wiped my tears away. "I won't," he said. "I'll be with you."

I closed my eyes and smiled. This was insane. "You're too good to me."

But the more I thought about it, the better an idea it seemed. I mean, who else was I going to spend my life with? I knew this wasn't some little high school romance. This was deeper. Besides, Jacob was the kind of guy that any girl would die to marry. And here he was, pretty much begging me to let him make my life heavenly.

I had to be the stupidest girl on earth if I was going to give this up. But then again, what if he regretted it later? What if he only _thought _he was in love with me? What if he-

_He loves you. In how many ways are you going to make him prove himself? Just accept it. For some crazy, unfathomable reason, Jacob Black loves you. Don't let him go the way you let Edward go._

I opened my eyes, the decision made.

Jacob looked expectant. "Well?" he prompted. "Is it a yes or do I have to try again next year?"

I kissed him briefly, trying to shake off the nagging feeling that something wasn't right. "It's a yes," I said.

We stayed there a while longer, talking, kissing, and laughing. Jacob tried to bring up the wedding and our relationship and all a few times, but I quickly kept changing the subject. Eventually, he got the message and shut up.

And all through this, one word kept running through my head. Well, it was essentially one word, although it came in all its different forms, one more terrifying than the last.

_Marriage. Matrimony. Till death do us bloody part._

I shuddered internally, as I snuggled up to Jake as he drove me home after the sunset. I knew he would try his best to keep me happy. I just didn't think I was capable of doing happy anymore.

_What have I gotten myself into?_ I asked myself as I closed my eyes and leaned my head against his shoulder. _What the hell have I gotten myself into?_

**Okay I don't like this one too much. I think I overdid it a bit near the end. Oh well. Whatever. Deal with it.**

**AND REVIIIEWWWW:D**


	3. The Vamps Back!

A/N: Thank you, everyone who reviewed. **Please keep on reading and telling me how you liked it.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything. Even Edward. runs off crying**

The Vamps Back!

Edward's POV

I stared up at the ceiling of the small motel room that I had rented while I was in Forks. There wasn't much to look at, really. Just a bunch of water stains on the ugly blue paint, which had started to peel off in places.

I had been lying this way for the past half hour, although I barely realized this. I had now committed to memory the every little pattern on the unattractive blue ceiling. The way one seemed to look like a woman's sandal. One was shaped like a hat. Another was shaped like some sort of disfigured old lady with only one arm.

Bella was getting married.

I groaned and turned on my side. I couldn't stop thinking about her. Well, I never could, but never mind.

Coming back here had been a mistake.

Before, when I thought of Bella, it would bring a smile to my face. Alice would let me know what was happening in her life through her visions. And although it wasn't nearly enough, I had learned to content myself with those small glimpses of my reason for living. To know that she still existed in that same little world that I had left behind, alive and well.

And then I came back.

So what if Alice said she couldn't see Bella anymore? So what if I went nearly insane with worry for months before I finally decided to come back?

It was no excuse. I should have listened to Rose and Carlisle. They were the only two who were opposed to me re-entering Bella's life.

But I couldn't, could I? Bella belonged to someone else, now. While her heart still belonged to me. How could I let this happen to my Bella? How could I put her through this?

It needed to stop. I needed to see her. Yes, I would go over there, stand before her and –

_And what? Tell her you love her? That all the pain and misery you've caused her was all the result of bad judgment? That she should forget all those months when she needed you most, and you weren't there? Do you really expect her to put all that trust in you again? I think not._

But what else was I supposed to do? Stand by and watch as she made the biggest mistake of her life?

And what if her werewolf wasn't careful? What if he hurt her? Werewolves were so volatile. He could kill her and not even realize it until much later.

No, I had to stay.

I would stay out of sight, and watch over her, just in case.

I wouldn't let her know I was around.

What? I_ wouldn't!_

Oh, fine. Who was I kidding? I couldn't stay in the shadows and watch her marry him without even being informed of my presence.

I was much too selfish for that. She would know that I was back, very much in love with her, and available.

And then she could make an informed decision.

I sat up quickly and reached for my cell phone. This was going to be bad.

I put the phone to my ear and I heard the squeal that I knew was coming.

"Really? Oh my god, Edward, REALLY? You're staying? I love you! Can I come? Please? God, I need to start packing. I-"

"Alice, shut up!" I said, laughing in spite of myself. "Put Carlisle on the phone. I need to speak to him."

She quieted down a bit, although the happiness was still perfectly intelligible in her voice. "Oh, he already knows, Edward. And he's not happy. He thinks you'll end up – hey!"

"Edward?"

"Carlisle. It's me."

He sighed. "Edward, what is this I hear from Alice? You've decided to stay in Forks?"

I picked my words carefully, needing him to understand. "Carlisle, I have to. I don't have a choice, she's marrying a _werewolf_."

If he felt any repulsion, which I don't think he did, Carlisle didn't show it.

"And you think that _now_, of all times, would be a good time to turn her life upside down yet again?"

"She needs to know," I said. "She needs to know that she has a choice."

"But does she, Edward?" Carlisle asked, in that voice of his where I knew I was missing something very obvious. "If she chooses you, which in itself is not very likely, do you think you can make her happy?"

"Happier than that werewolf can, sure."

"But can you stand to make her one of us?" I groaned. He had me there and he knew it.

This was the one question that I never liked to think about. "Carlisle, you said it yourself. The chances of Bella coming back to me are slim to none. So why waste time thinking about unnecessary things until we absolutely have to?"

"I take that as a no, then."

"Carlisle," I said. I knew I sounded exasperated, but I didn't care. He wasn't going to change my mind. "I need to do this. You can't stop me. I just… wanted to be able to inform you myself."

"You _know _I appreciate that," he said. "And no, Edward, I had no intention of forcibly stopping you. I just don't approve of the idea."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"You are a very sensible boy, Edward. I have full faith in you, and I know that you will do the right thing. But I feel the need to make sure that you understand something first. This isn't about 'vampire' and 'werewolf', Edward. You need to keep personal prejudices and rivalries out of this and do what is best for _Bella._You know that, right?"

"Of course I do, Carlisle," I said. And I did, sort of. I knew this was about Bella, and only Bella. But having a chance to beat one of _them_ at the same time as winning back my Bella made it all the more appealing.

"And you are to, under no circumstances, use any sort of physical violence toward him. You must remember, she cares deeply for him too." he paused for a moment, and I knew that he was worried about something. "This is about that girl's _life_, Edward. It isn't some toy you can play with. You must realize that. She has been put through enough pain by our kind. Spare her now. You can't hurt her any further."

"I won't, Carlisle," I said, really meaning it. "You know I love her."

Carlisle sighed. "Then I suppose there is only one thing left for me to say," he said. "Good luck, son."

"Yea, go get her, tiger!" Emmett yelled from the back. I heard Alice laughing and Jasper trying to calm them down.

I smiled and hung up.

It was so_ on._

Bella's POV

The next day was pretty normal. I got up, made breakfast, took a shower and answered some emails. I was mid way through replying to one of my mom's emails when Charlie poked his head into my room.

"Bells, I'm heading out," he said. "I want to take a look at some fishing equipment at this place in Port Angeles. Want me to get you something?"

I giggled that the image of Charlie standing in the middle if Victoria's Secret and shook my head. "No, I'm good, thanks."

"Oh, and I found some of your stuff in the garage this morning."

"Baby stuff?" I said, wondering how on earth he thought I'd be interested in looking at pictures of me with ice cream smeared all over my face. Surely, he knew me better than that.

"Not quite." Charlie looked sort of uncomfortable. "Just take a look and see if you want to keep any of it, okay?

"Okay."

"Okay, then," he said. "I'll see you at dinner."

I sighed and turned back to my computer. I still hadn't figured out how I would break the news of mine and Jacob's engagement (_engagement – _eek!) to my parents.

Charlie, I'm guessing would be fine with it. More than fine, actually. I knew he would be thrilled. I was fairly certain that he and Billy were having a bet on when it would happen.

Renee, on the other hand... I shuddered to think about it. Her failed marriage had taught her a lot, the most important of which was to _think everything through. _And the one thing she had always tried to make me understand was that there was never a need to rush into things. Not that it worked much, but you had to give her credit for trying.

So as I wrote to her, giving her a detailed description of what we had for dinner last night and what Jacob was wearing, I conveniently forgot to mention the part where he asked me to marry him.

I _know,_okay!

But what was I supposed to say?

_Hey, mom. Yeah, all's good here. Just dandy. Charlie's fine, although I think he's been working himself too hard lately. He won't listen to me, so you talk to him about it. Jake's fine. He stayed for dinner last night. He looked really hot. He asked me if I wanted to get hitched, by the way._

_Oh and I sort of said yes. How crazy is that?_

_Um… so, how's Phil?_

Somehow, I didn't think she'd be too happy about that.

I eventually decided to go and check out the things in the garage after all. There were a few boxes of my old toys and CD's I hadn't listened to for years.

Then I came across one which contained family photo albums, both old and new. I looked through a few and got interested. So I carried the box (along with some other things) back to my room to take a better look.

There was a picture of me with my grandmother, before she died. There were some with my old friends from Phoenix. I wondered what their lives were like now. I made a mental note to get in touch with them. I sifted through pictures from my parents' honeymoon, and laughed out loud at the clothes they wore.

Then I moved an album aside, and stared.

Seriously.

I just sat there for about a whole minute, staring at the scrapbook my mom had given me for my birthday 2 years ago. The day that had ruined everything.

With trembling fingers, I reached out and placed it on my lap.

_Let's just get this over with,_ I thought. And I opened it.

I don't know what I'd been expecting. I mean I knew his picture was gone. He'd taken it away himself. But I'd still expected… I don't know, _something._

But all I saw was the empty page with the picture holders at the corners and my untidy scrawl at the bottom of the page.

_Edward Cullen, Charlie's kitchen, Sept. 13__th_

My heart leapt into action when I read his name. I hardly ever allowed myself to think it.

I looked up, and for the briefest moment, I thought I saw a movement in my window. I jumped off the bed and got to my window as fast as I could without tripping and breaking my neck, but there was nothing there.

But still, for a moment there…

I shook my head. I guess it was just a reaction to that stupid dream added to my disappointment at not being able to see his picture.

And suddenly, for no reason that I'd be able to provide if asked for one, I began to cry. Right there, in front of my bedroom window, I began to cry like an idiot.

I wasn't bawling my eyes out or anything. I wasn't that far gone. But I was still crying.

It just... wasn't _fair._ I_wanted_ to find that picture! I _wanted _him to be in my window right now. No. what I _really_wanted was for him to have never left. For him to have never stopped loving me. For him to still be in my life.

I sat on the window sill, furious at myself for feeling this way, but still missing him more than ever. And that was when I saw Jacob's car approaching my house. I wiped my eyes away quickly and straightened myself up while he got out of the car and let himself into the house.

I sat on the edge of the bed, trying to look casual when the door swung open and Jacob came in.

"Hey," I said, hoping I looked reasonably surprised.

"I tried to call," he explained, pulling me to my feet. "No one answered. I was so worried."

"Charlie's out. And I didn't hear it, I'm sorry," I said, stepping into his arms for a hug. Then I laughed. "You came all this way because you were _worried?_"

"Well, you _do_ have a knack for finding trouble," he said, looking sheepish. He seemed a bit bothered by something… as though he smelled something unpleasant. "So what were you doing?" he asked, sitting on the bed and bringing me down with him. But I heard a slight edge to his words.

I glanced at the box of albums. "Just looking at some pictures," I said casually, trying to hide Renee's scrapbook before he could see it. I didn't know why, but I just didn't want him to see anything to do with the Cullens. So I quickly pushed it under my pillow as discreetly as I could, but he noticed anyway, I think, because he seemed interested in knowing more. "So you were… looking at old stuff?" he asked.

"Yup," I said and he looked visibly relieved. About what, I have no idea. But then I saw his eyes dart towards my pillow for just a second and decided that I needed to distract him.

"Come here," I said, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him in for a kiss. Well, he obviously didn't mind very much, so soon, I found myself lying flat on the bed, pinned beneath him as his hands raked across my body.

It felt amazing, yes. But so soon after being attacked by all those memories I just couldn't bring myself to enjoy it. So I pushed against his chest to try and get him off. But I guess he thought I was only getting caught up in the moment, since he just intensified the kiss. My face and back were starting to feel uncomfortably warm, and there was a strange buzzing in my head. Finally I moved my head enough to the side for me to be able to choke out, "Jake… stop."

He did. When I looked at him, he was wearing a somewhat confused expression. "What's wrong, Bells?"

"Um… I'd rather we didn't do this… right now." I was so embarrassed at having to say this, but I hoped it wouldn't show on my face.

He continued to look bewildered but now he was also concerned. He rolled off me and pulled me upright. But instead of asking why not, he just said, "Are you okay?"

I was. I was just fine. Just a little feverish. And my vision was suddenly blurry. Oh and I couldn't stop thinking about my ex boyfriend while I made out with my fiancé.

"Yes, I'm… fine. I just… excuse me."

I stumbled off the bed and ran off to the bathroom. As soon as I had bolted the door, I fell to my knees, in tears.

Why was this suddenly happening to me? I had become so good at bottling my emotions up in front of Jacob. This kind of thing was reserved for bed time only. So why couldn't I build up that wall between me and Jacob that I did every time things began to get… physical? I would feel it, yes. Enjoy it, totally. Reciprocate, god, yes. But I wouldn't _really_ understand that it was happening to _me._ I pretended it was someone else rolling around with the guy I loved. It was easier. I would know what to do and how to feel. But I would have to _tell_ myself. This feels good. This does not. It let me feel less disgusted with myself.

And he never had a clue.

But what was happening to me today… it must be that dumb dream.

I splashed some cold water on my face and took a long look at myself in the mirror. _Forget about it. He didn't love you. Good. Who cares? You have Jacob. Incredibly sweet, caring and GEORGEOUS Jacob. And he's waiting for you._

I gave myself one last mental shake. Then I swung open the door and stepped outside.

He was waiting for me outside, leaning casually with his back against the wall opposite to the bathroom.

"How do you feel, Bella?" he asked, the concern in his voice making me smile.

"Um..." I didn't want him to be worried, but I really didn't feel up to pretending I was fine. So I said, "Not so good, actually. I think I'm gonna lie down for a bit. I don't think I'll get any sleep, but I might as well try."  
Jake looked a bit disappointed, but nodded. "Sure. Come on."

He guided me back to my room and I saw that my bed had already been cleared out. I lay down and Jacob actually _tucked me in._

He kissed my forehead lightly and straightened up. "Well, then, I guess I should leave," he said.

"Yea, okay." He was almost at the door when I stopped him. "But if you want to stay…"

He turned. "Sure. Sure, I could stay."

I patted the space next to me. "Lay with me."

I moved up against the wall as he crawled onto my tiny bed. I turned and snuggled up against his chest, trying not to think of when _he_ would lay with me. But it was surprisingly easy, with Jacob's heat enveloping me. This was different. This was new. This was nice.

Now that I was so comfortable, my mind began to wander to the _other_ thing that had been bothering me. "Jake, how am I ever going to tell Renee? You know how she is about marriage and all of that."

"Oh, come on, Bells" he said, chuckling. "Why would she have a problem? I mean, where else will she ever get a guy like me for her daughter? Good looking, smart, funny-"

"Modest?" I added.

"Eh."

"And what about the actual wedding?" I asked. I was getting to the part that _really_ had me worried.

"What about it?"

"Well… What will it be like?" I asked uncertainly. "How… big?"

"I don't know…" he said, seemingly thinking about it. "We'll have to have my extended family present. And yours. And friends, of course. So all in all I suppose we'll have to invite about…"

"Yes?"

"… 500 people."

My heart flipped. "_500_?" I choked out. "Jake, is that really necessary?"

"Of course," he said, unfazed. "It'll be _huge_. I mean, it has to, doesn't it? It's out _wedding,_ Bella. There will be flowers, music, dancing, the whole shebang."

My eyes had widened at the word _huge_ and after he said the word _dancing _I had kind of stopped listening altogether I didn't dance. He _knew_ that. What was wrong with him?

I imagined trying to dance in front of five hundred people and falling flat on my face. My face reddened just thinking about it. The only time I actually remembered enjoying dancing was at prom with… _whoa, from where did _he _come into this?_ Coming back to the point, I was going to embarrass myself in front of all those people. At my own wedding, no less.

So since I was so caught up in my own inner turmoil, I didn't realize at first that Jacob had begun to laugh. Hard.

"You should… look at your face!" he gasped out between laughs. "It's… priceless."

"You… Jake, be serious!"

But this only made him laugh harder.

"Jacob Black, I'm warning you…"

He sensed how serious I was and slowly quieted down.

"I'm sorry," he said, looking anything but. I continued to glower at him. "I'm _sorry,_ Bella," he said, a little more soberly. "Now tell me. What did you want to ask?"

I considered being mad for a little while more, but my anxiety over the wedding plans ultimately won out. "I wanted to know how big it would be," I asked as icily as I could.

"You decide, obviously," he said in an amused voice. "I mean, our parents would probably prefer a big wedding, but it's totally your call. I just want to make you mine already," he said, putting his arm around me and pulling me closer.

"I already am yours," I said softly, playing with the hem on his t shirt.

"Are you, Bella?" he asked in a voice so soft, I barely heard him. Still, I heard the underlying desperation loud and clear.

I leaned up on my elbows and looked at him. "Jacob, what you've done for me… I can't ever repay you for that. _You_ brought me back to life. Everything I have belongs to you. Including me. So yes, I am yours. Truly."

"But do you _want_ it? Do you_want_ to belong to me? Are you… happy?"

I thought about it. Finally, I looked up at him and answered, "I'm as happy as I ever will be."

"Hey," he said suddenly. "I got you something."

He reached into his back pocket and took out something. A small square box. Obviously, as soon as I saw it, my heart started working overtime and all I could think was _Oh no. No, no, no. Not that. Anything but that._

Don't get me wrong. I fully intended to marry Jacob. But a ring… it just made everything so _official_, didn't it?

He turned to lie on his stomach, and I did the same. He brought the box in front of our faces and slowly lifted the lid. Inside was a beautifully crafted white gold and diamond engagement ring that even I, in my extreme anti-engagement-ring-state could appreciate.

"Wow, Jacob," I gasped. "It's… its beautiful."

It took me a moment to realize that my eyes were wet. And it was in that moment that I _really_ decided that I wanted to marry Jacob. He was everything that I would ever need. So what if I had once been in love with a boy who broke my heart? Everyone got their heart broken one time or another. Didn't people move on? So would I. I would move on, with Jacob right beside me. And I would live a long and happy life. And I wouldn't,_ wouldn't_, allow myself to stay in love with someone who never truly cared for me, while completely shunning the person who really deserved my devotions.

I wouldn't hurt Jacob anymore.

I looked up and saw that he was watching me warily. I laughed and wiped away my tears. "I'm not upset, silly," I said. "I love it." I leaned in and kissed him deeply. "I love _you._"

He smiled and took out the ring from its box. Then, taking my left and, he gently slid it onto my third finger. It fit perfectly.

I looked up expectantly. "I borrowed one of your rings," he said sheepishly. "It's at home."

I chuckled. "Jake?"

"Hmm?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I do want to belong to you. Yes, I am happy with you." I glanced down at my new ring and smiled. "Yes, I do want to marry you."

Okay, well, I'm sorry that Edward didn't make much of an appearance in this chapter. He will soon and **him and Bella will definitely meet in the next one.**

And review, people. **If you liked it, I want to know what in particular. If you hated it, I want to know how to improve. If you have ideas, I'm all ears.**

And I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I can. )


	4. Good Morning, Bella

A/N: Hey everyone, thank you so much for reading. Well, finally, the much awaited chapter (I flatter myself, dont I?) where **Bella and Edward finally meet again**.

I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just torture her characters.**

**Good Morning, Bella**

Bella's POV

Jacob and I lay there for a while, until he happened to glance at my bedside clock. "Shit," he muttered, rolling off the bed.

"What's up?"

"I'm late," he said, standing and looking around for a moment, before looking at me. "Pack meeting. Want to come?"

"Sure," I said. I'd been to tons of these meetings by now, and I knew that they were by no means nearly as interesting as they sounded. I mean, think about it. Pack meeting. Doesn't that bring to mind vigorous training and combat strategies? But nope. All that ever happened at_ these _meetings was that Sam would say some stuff about being on the lookout for vampires (Sam, bless him, never used a word like 'leech' or 'bloodsucker'… at least not in my presence) and then Emily would bring on the food.

So 10 minutes later, we were in Jake's car, speeding towards La Push. When we got to Sam's house, the rest of the boys –and Leah, the one sole bitch– were already there.

Embry sat on the couch with baby Claire in his lap, while Quil sat next to him, relaxed, but still sneaking occasional glances at her to see if she was okay. She was, apparently, feeling better. Paul and Jared were seated in armchairs. The others were all sprawled on the floor. Sam stood in the centre of the room. He stopped talking as we entered.

"Bella," he sighed. "I knew since Jake was late you had to be involved."

"Good to see you too, Sam," I smiled and went to sit down next to Seth Clearwater, pulling Jacob down with me. As Seth passed me a big cushion to help me make myself more comfortable (not that I needed it, with Jacob next to me) I noticed Leah was giving me a dirty look, but then again, when was she not?

Although I still didn't know what her problem was. She was never pleasant to me, but I hadn't ever purposefully done anything to her.

"So, as I was saying, I think I sense a bit of vampire activity going on nearby. So patrol duty begins tonight up until we can be certain there is no danger to anyone. Have any of you found anything? A scent?"

I thought I felt Jacob twitch beside me, but he didn't say anything.

"Okay, then," Sam went on when no one replied. His tone brightened. "In that case, Emily's baking today. So who's up for cookies?"

I laughed as everyone followed Sam into the small kitchen and played with Claire while the boys ate.

"Hey, Bella," Leah said, coming over to where I sat, her voice dripping of feigned friendliness. "Is that what I think it is?" she pointing to my ring.

"Yes," I said shortly. "It is."

"But what happened to all your… commitment issues?"

I glared up at her. "We don't have any secrets, Bella," she explained, referring to the Pack. "We know you're not a big fan of the whole marriage thing. So what changed?"

I looked up at her coldly. "Let's just say that Jake's worth it."

"I'm sure he is," she said, in a voice that suggested the exact opposite. Then she swiftly got up and announced loudly to the entire room, "Listen up, everyone. Bella and Jake are getting married!"

I cringed and waited for the congratulations to hit me from all sides. But nothing of this sort happened. They already knew about my aversion to being in the limelight, even for the smallest period of time. So most of the hoots and back thumps were directed towards Jacob instead of me.

I shot a sarcastic smile at Leah, who narrowed her eyes sourly and said, "Congratulations, Bella."

Edward's POV

I had been waiting in the woods for so long, worried out of my mind, that I wasn't even sure how long it had been. But I did know that the sun had set a long time ago and Bella still wasn't home.

What was he thinking, taking her into a house full of werewolves? Did he not realize how dangerous he could be to her?

I was just contemplating whether or not to go into La Push myself and make sure she was safe, when I heard him.

…_looks like she's feeling better now. This morning… it must have been that scrapbook I found under her pillow. It must have upset her. Why Charlie would keep that junk in the house is beyond me. Well, at least she had a good time. Although I need to ask Sam to have a talk with Leah about the way she behaves with Bella… it's beginning to get out of hand. Here we are._

I peeked out from where I stood and saw him get out of the car go over to her side to get her door. "Bella, honey, you're home. You need to wake up now."

_She looks to peaceful while she sleeps. Maybe I'll just carry her._

He reached inside and scooped her up easily in his arms. She stirred a little, but otherwise stayed asleep.

He got to the door rang the doorbell a little awkwardly since he was still carrying Bella. Charlie opened the door. "Oh my… come on in."

"Hey, Charlie," Jacob said as he walked into the living room. "She fell asleep. I didn't want to wake her."

"You shouldn't have kept her out so late," Charlie said, but he didn't even try to sound like he meant it. _Better Jacob than anyone else_, Charlie thought. _What a good kid._

"Why don't you take her upstairs?" Charlie said, and Jacob complied. I watched through Jacob's eyes as he entered her bedroom and placed her gently on the bed. He carefully slipped off her shoes and covered her up with a blanket, before standing back and watching her for a moment.

_God, I love her. Is she really mine? Wow.  
_

He reached out once to touch her cheek lightly before leaving, quietly shutting the door behind him.

He sat a little while more with Charlie, talking about sports mainly, and then he left.

I sat there in the woods, wondering yet again whether or not this was the right thing for me to be doing. Well, there was no turning back now. I had already given myself the one thing that I should have kept myself from under all circumstances: hope.

I got up slowly and climbed up to her window, peering inside.

There she lay, just as I knew she would be.

I climbed in through the open window and stood before her for a moment, taking in her pale features in the moonlight, before settling into the old rocking chair in the corner since I didn't think it would be appropriate for me to be in bed with her.

That was_ Jacob's _privilege now.

So I sat there, watching her for a little while. She rolled over at one point and a tiny moan escaped from her lips, followed by a slightly louder one. "Edward."

I sat up straighter. "_Edward,_" she repeated, more forcefully.

She turned over in her sleep, mumbled something incoherent, and then was still.

I relaxed, fighting the urge to smile. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all. At least I'd heard her say my name again.

Soon, it was morning, and I heard Charlie begin to stir. Bella had school today too, so I knew she would be waking up soon.

And sure enough, only a few minutes later, her alarm began to ring.

I sat there very still, knowing that I still had time. I could walk away and she would never know.

But then Bella made the choice for me.

Eyes still tightly shut; she reached out blindly in an attempt to turn it off. But instead, she knocked it over. I instinctively caught it just before it hit the floor.

When she didn't hear the crash she had expected, Bella finally opened her eyes…

…and saw me.

Bella's POV

I opened my eyes and I looked into the eyes of the angel. The one who had been in my dream. He always was.

But why was this dream different? In this dream it was early morning, while in the others, it was night. And why did this feel so… real?

"Bella?"

I smiled. Yes, this _was_ a dream. This is what he always said in my dream.

"Edward," I replied softly. I knew what I had to say. But… something was wrong. I reached out and touched his arm. It felt so hard, so… solid.

Dreams don't usually feel this way, right? I felt a twinge of panic.

Quickly, I sat up.

_This is a dream,_ my mind began to scream at me. _He isn't real. He _can't_ be._

And yet, there he stood, placing my clock back in its place, more real than any hallucination I had ever experienced.

He gently, almost cautiously, perched himself at the edge of my bed and looked at me, as if he was trying to gauge my reaction.

And you know what? I was too.

Because I was slowly awakening, and the grogginess of the early morning was beginning to disappear as reality sank in. And I was now realizing that this wasn't a dream. He was here. _He was actually here!_

But, honestly, I didn't know how I was going to react. I didn't know what I was thinking. A part of me was _still_convinced that he couldn't be real while another part was telling me to grab him and kiss him like there was no tomorrow.

But nothing prepared me for what I actually did end up doing.

I swung back my arm and brought it to collide with his face as hard as I could.

And okay. It _hurt._ And his neck didn't spin off his shoulders as I had hoped. In fact, he didn't really seem to have even felt it.

But he was surprised. Oh, yes, surprised and _hurt_. Just not physically.

Good. He deserved it. So that almost made it worth the stinging pain all over my palm and wrist. Almost.

We both just sat there in shocked silence for a few moments, and then I surprised myself again, this time by managing to find my voice.

"Get out," I said.

"Bella…" he said. I could see that this wasn't how he had planned for this to go… not so soon, anyway. But hey, I hadn't planned for him to dump me without anything even nearly resembling a decent explanation. So he would just have to deal with it. Besides, there was still that tiny part of my brain that stubbornly refused to believe that this wasn't a dream. So it wouldn't _really_ matter what I said to Dream-Edward, right?

"I said, get _out,_ Edward," I repeated.

"Bella, please talk to me."

"Talk to you? The way you've been talking to me for the past, oh I don't know, _2 years_?" I demanded, barely even realizing it as my voice began to rise. "I don't think so."

"I know I hurt you, Bella," he said slowly, as though choosing his words very carefully. "And I have no excuses. But I'm very sorry. But I just want to talk to you-"

"You're sorry? _You're sorry?"_ I screeched, jumping of the bed as he reached out a hand to touch me. "Well, then _I'm_ sorry too, Edward Cullen, for ever, _ever_ deluding myself into thinking that you might actually care for someone other than yourself. Thanks for proving me wrong. Because you know what? What I went through because of you… what my _family_went through because of you… sorry doesn't even begin to cover it. Not even close."

I exhaled deeply, and I realized, to my utter horror, that my eyes were wet. But for once, they were out of anger, and not grief.

"Bella, I know-"

"No, Edward," I said, turning away from him and drying my face. "You_ don't _know. Because you weren't around." I hated how my voice cracked on the last two words. "Now please leave."

I waited for him to protest, to tell me I had it wrong. To come up with some miraculous explanation that would nullify all my hurt, and make everything worth it.

But when no such response came, I turned back to face him.

And realized he was gone.

I just hoped that he hadn't noticed that through out my little speech, I had been fighting the urge to throw my arms around his neck and welcome him home.

Edward's POV

I left her alone as she asked. She had made it abundantly clear that she no longer held any affection for me whatsoever. And I found that I really couldn't blame her.

Bella was right. What she had gone through… what I had _put _her through… I would never know how that felt. Her pain would always be hers, and only hers. There was no way I could take it back, undo it, no matter how much I wanted to.

I felt even more of a monster now than I had ever before. Because not only had I hurt those strangers who had never wronged me, I had also hurt someone who had cared so deeply for me.

I had all but decided to leave, to go back home, when my cell phone beeped, indicating that I had a text message. It was from Alice.

**You CANNOT come back now. TRUST ME. Hurry up and change your mind. And STOP with the wallowing. I'm going into a depression here.**

I shook my head as I pocketed the phone. I didn't know what Alice could have seen, and I didn't really believe that it could have anything to do with Bella. But she just seemed so excited about it and I didn't want to hurt any more people that I cared for. Besides, this was_ Alice_. My mood began to lighten slightly.

I wasn't betting against her.

Bella's POV

After that disastrous wake up call, it was only natural for my day to suck – er… be terrible.

First I stubbed my toe on the coffee table on my way out the door. Then, after I somehow made it out to my truck in the pouring rain I dropped my keys and was almost completely drenched by the time I managed to find them again.

School wasn't much better. The lectures were boring and seemed to stretch on forever and on top of the fact that Lauren and Jessica were being total bitches, Mike Newton just wouldn't leave me alone.

So all in all, it made my Top Ten Crappiest Days list. Right alongside the day I got dumped by my reason for living.

By the time I got back home, I was exhausted and honestly had no idea as to how I had managed to survive the day without passing out even once.

So as soon as I got home, I stripped down for a long, hot shower, trying to make sense of the big confused jumble that was my thoughts.

Edward Cullen was back in town. Edward _bloody_ Cullen.

It seemed like he really enjoyed doing this to me.

First, by leaving when I least wanted –or expected- him to. And now, by showing up here just when I was learning to live without him again. He just couldn't leave me alone, could he?

But the more important question was, did I want him to?

Because I knew that if I asked him to, he would go away. For good. That is, if he hadn't already left, judging by the way I spoke to him this morning.

But I refused to let myself feel guilty. He deserved it. What was he thinking, coming back here this way? I had made up my mind. I was with Jacob now.

I turned off the water and wrapped a towel around myself, and crept down the hallway to my room.

Quickly changing into a pair of old sweatpants, I lay across my bed, exhausted. Within moments, I was asleep.

I awoke many hours later. I lay in bed, motionless, for a few minutes before getting out of bed.

The light outside had dimmed. I had slept for 3 hours. I realized that Charlie would be back soon.

Still a little disoriented, I stumbled down the staircase to start the dinner.

I was just about done when I heard the door open.

"Welcome home, Dad," I called while pulling off my apron. "Dinner's ready."

"So that's what you're calling me now?" a different voice asked. "Dad?"

I spun around and came face to face with a smirking Jacob. "Oh. Hey," I said.

"I mean, its okay, Bells," he went on. "I'll try not to judge you or anything… but…"

"Shut up," I said, throwing the apron at him and turning away.

"What's wrong?" he asked, suddenly looking concerned. Something in my expression must have clued him in.

"Nothing," I said, a little too quickly. "I just… thought you were Charlie," I finished lamely.

He let it go then, but continued to watch me. I went about setting the table, trying to look casual. "So, you're staying for dinner then?" I asked over my shoulder.

"Yeah, I thought we should tell Charlie together."

I stomach turned. "You want to tell him _now?_" I asked, turning to look at him incredulously.

He looked amused. "Why, do you want to wait until we're at the altar?"

"No," was my amazingly witty retort. "But… already?"

I resumed the task at hand, all the while, trying not to think of _him_… at least not when Jacob was in the same room, for god's sake. But I couldn't deny the little twinge of disappointment I had felt for a moment there…

I jumped when I felt his arms around my waist from behind. "Hey…" he whispered. "Can you tell me what's really bothering you?" he asked again.

For a moment I considered telling him the truth. Then it would be his problem. But then Jake would definitely go and confront Edward… and someone would get hurt.

"I'm just having a bad day," I said, turning in Jacob's arms so I could look at him. "Nothing to worry about."

I tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but he wouldn't let go.

I sighed. He wasn't buying it.

"It's… this whole wedding thing," I said, hoping my face wouldn't betray the guilt I was feeling. I hated lying to him. "It's just so sudden… don't worry, though. I'll get over it."

"Bella… you _do_ want to marry me, don't you?" he asked.

"I do," I promised, silently telling the small voice at the back of my head that screamed _no! _to shut up.

He opened his mouth to say something more, but at that moment, Charlie chose to walk in. I quickly pushed Jacob away and he complied, albeit a bit reluctantly.

"Hi, Dad," I said, giving him a peck on the cheek. "Go freshen up. I'll put the food out."

All through dinner we talked about all sorts of things. Well, Charlie and Jacob did. I just sort of nodded and grunted whenever one of them looked at me, since I was too preoccupied with the fact that my ex boyfriend suddenly showied up in my bedroom after 2 years of silence, and of more immediate importance, the impending conversation of doom with my father.

As if he could read my mind (this was funny, since no one could read my mind. Not even _him_- ugh! STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM!) Jacob chose that moment to push back his plate and give me a meaningful look. "Charlie, Bella and I have something we need to tell you."

I shot him a panicked look. I wasn't ready!

Charlie looked interested. "Oh, yeah? Go ahead."

"Um… Dad," I said, shooting Jacob a look that said _let me handle this._ "Jake and I… um, why aren't you eating?"

I got up and dumped more spaghetti onto his plate, moving as slowly as I could without looking physically handicapped. "Well, we've been thinking… I mean talking. I mean thinking _and_ talking… and he said… we decided to uh… the other day he said-"

I glanced at Jacob and saw that he seemed to be fighting to keep a straight face. "I asked Bella to marry me, Charlie," he cut in, and burst out laughing.

Charlie and I both stared at him in shock as he laughed. Finally, he collected himself.

"I'm sorry," he said, still grinning widely. Then he turned back to Charlie. "I asked Bella to marry me," he said again. "And by some miracle she agreed. You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not," Charlie said with a frown. "Is that why she was so nervous? Come on, Bells. You couldn't have thought I'd be mad, could you?"

And he went right on eating. Jacob grinned at me.

And that was that.

I'm not too happy with how this chapter turned out. **There isn't enough inner turmoil on Bella's part**, but I was pretty proud of how she handled herself with Edward.

**And I'm sorry if you were disappointed by Bella's reaction**. I guess it's just that I get so frustrated by how much she lets Edward influence her, and **no guy should ever be able to have that effect on a girl**. No, not even Edward.

**Okay, not yet.**

So **REVIEW** and tell me if you liked it… **please**?

**:P**


	5. Making Plans

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update**. I've been pretty busy with exams and all so… anyway, **this one's pretty small**. Sorry about that. I'm just enjoying writing this so much I figured I might as well stretch it out as long as it goes. Plus I'm too lazy.

**I LOVE NOT HAVING A WRITER'S BLOCK!!!**

**Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!**

Okay, I'm sane now.

**To Tanae Lochridge** ---- I'm sorry you feel that way. But see, I don't understand how Jacob's mere involvement could possibly make the story any less good. Yes, I know that Stephenie Meyer is a much, MUCH better writer than I will ever be, and **she says Jacob's her favorite character**. So you sort of contradicted yourself there, didn't you? Besides, there's a reason it's called 'fanfiction.' You make the characters do **whatever** you want. And I, honestly, am sick and tired of the whole 'damsel in distress' thing. Bella needed to stand up for herself for a change.

So anyway, imagine if Edward hadn't come back when he did… realistically, wouldn't Bella be with Jacob? She had been considering it, hadn't she? The very MOMENT before she noticed Carlisle's car she had been seriously considering kissing Jacob. Now I'm trying to keep this as realistic as possible. So, even though I don't necessarily agree with your take on things, thank you for taking the time out to actually give me your opinion. I appreciate it.

P.S I'm sorry if that sounded rude… I truly tried to keep it as nice (and short) as I could. I just get REALLY defensive about Jacob.

And many people ask me this, so let me clarify one thing. **I have no idea whether this will end up being BXE or BXJ**… technically, it already is BXJ but I love Edward, so there's definitely going to be some BXE… but **I have no clue where it will be by the time I'm finished with this.** So… you never know. I only have a rough idea of what will happen next.

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the world of Twilight. I just own the plot.**

**Making Plans**

Jacob's POV

Bella and I spent the evening with Charlie, and when it was getting late (not that 10 PM was late; Charlie just seemed to think so), Charlie kicked me out.

When I got home, Billy was in the kitchen, just finishing his dinner.

"Hey Dad," I said. He took one look at me with raised eyebrows and began to laugh.

"What's wrong?" I frowned, looking down to make sure my pants weren't missing or something.

"You're practically skipping."

"Oh."

He saw that I wasn't going to voluntarily say more about why I was in such an elated mood, so he began to probe.

"How's Charlie doing?"

"Just fine," I answered elusively, pulling out a can of Coke from the fridge and taking a long gulp.

"Anything… interesting happen?"

Ah… now he was getting nosy. I debated whether or not I should brush it off. I really didn't want to talk about this with anyone yet. Not before I could soak it in, savor it for myself, by myself.

But I gave in. I walked over to the other side of the kitchen counter and faced him, my grin widening.

"We told him tonight."

"You did?" he asked, looking surprised. I suppose he didn't think I could talk Bella into telling Charlie so soon. "And…?"

I sniggered. "You should have seen Bella's face. She looked like she was having an aneurysm right there."

Billy didn't seem impressed. Bemused would be a better way to put it. "I never will understand that girl," he muttered. "Vampires and werewolves, not a problem. Telling her father she's getting married…"

"Naw, she was good," I said, just a bit defensively. "She really was."

"And Charlie was glad?"

I gave him an as-if-you-don't-already-know look. "Now we just need to deal with Renee." A trace of worry found its way into my voice.

He chuckled. "Good luck with that," he said, reading my thoughts. "And what about the rest?" he said, looking up at me seriously now.

"What rest?"

"The bit that you're not telling me."

I stared at him and he stared back expectantly. Finally, I let out a groan and sat down, facing him. "She's acting strange," I said reluctantly. "For the past few days, I… she's got me worried."

"When you say 'strange' you mean…?"

I concentrated on the crack on the edge of the kitchen counter, trying to find the right words. "She seems worried," I said, but then realized that wasn't quite it. "Almost _afraid_." I looked up at my father. "Why would she be afraid? It seems as though ever since she said she'd marry me, she's becoming more and more unhappy."

"And have you tried to talk to her?"

"I tried," I shrugged. "She says she's happy. But sometimes, when she thinks I'm not looking, I see this _void_ in her eyes, you know?"

Billy was watching me carefully.

"And the worst part is," I went on, "that it's so familiar. That look in her eyes… that _hollowness_… I recognize it. From back when he… from back when we first became friends."

Billy was still silent, just studying my face closely.

"And it just… it scares me," I finished in a whisper. I would never admit this to anyone but my father –and the pack, but not of my own free will, of course.

We sat there in silence for several minutes.

Finally, Billy broke the silence. "This isn't easy for her either, Jacob," he said. "In fact, it's much, much harder."

"I _know_," I said helplessly. "That's what makes it worse. I feel so… powerless. I just want to help her. But I just don't know _how_."

"Just love her," he said quietly. "It's all that you can really do for her."

I sighed. I already _knew _that. That's what frustrated me all the more. That I was already doing all that I could do.

I followed as he wheeled himself into his room and helped him into bed. Once he was comfortable, I went to my room.

As I lay back in my bed, I realized something that had been bothering me all night.

Something that hung low all through Bella's house, so subtle you almost couldn't notice it.

Vampire stench.

It had been stronger today. But that didn't make sense, did it? It should have been stronger the previous day, with that big box of old memories lying around.

We hadn't had any trouble since we destroyed the red headed leech –that Victoria. But now… there couldn't actually be a vampire on the lose, could there? A vampire who had been in Bella's house?

No, it wasn't possible. But I would keep watch in any case. We had to patrol anyway.

I knew Sam and Jared were already out there, and that was the only reason I didn't jump up right then. The only person whom I trusted completely to protect Bella (apart from me of course) was Sam. And the knowledge that he was looking after her for me made me feel relatively relaxed at the prospect of a bloodsucker running around looking for her.

So I caught about a half hour of sleep wondering idly just _how _one girl could attract so much trouble.

At 11 o clock, I got up, took of my shirt, grabbed an extra pair of shorts, and left the house after checking once more on Billy.

Within minutes, I was tearing through the woods with the others.

I thought again, of how right Billy was as I watched the trees blur past me. There really wasn't much that I could do, other than love her. Just love her and hope to god that someday, somehow, she will love me back just as much.

Bella's POV

I stayed with Charlie for a lot longer than usual, gazing unseeingly at the TV screen for god knows how long, until finally he stretched and heaved himself off the couch.

"Well, I'm turning in" he said.

"Goodnight then," I mumbled, not looking at him.

I listened as the sound of his footsteps began to fade, and then disappeared.

I sighed and threw my head back. My eyes burned behind the closed lids. It had been a long day, but I wasn't sure if I was glad it was over. In fact, I wasn't even sure if it _was_ over yet.

That was the reason why I'd been avoiding my room all night. I was afraid that maybe tonight, I wouldn't be alone.

What if he was waiting for me? What if he forced me to talk to him? Then I would have to feel, to remember, and I didn't want to do that.

I felt hope seeping through my carefully constructed barriers and quickly suppressed it before it got out of hand. Hope was one thing I would _not_ allow myself to have.

I was fine now. I had finally managed to get my self together (more or less) and now _he_ had to show up.

A pang of sudden annoyance at him made me get to my feet and up the stairs. I'd show him.

But by the time I reached my bedroom door, my courage was weakening. I could feel my heart begin to pound against my chest, and my breathing began to accelerate. By the time I threw open the door, I was practically hyperventilating.

The room was the same as always. I looked around hurriedly.

I glanced at my bed, my chair, and then, rather childishly, in my closet.

All clear.

With a sigh that was somehow relieved as well as disappointed, I left the room to go brush my teeth and shower.

Finally, forty minutes later, I lay back in bed, and settled in to surrender to the thoughts I knew would begin to bombard me as soon as I let down my guard. I didn't really want to, but there was just so much to deal with. And if there was one thing I knew from experience, it was that the longer you put off thinking of troublesome topics, the harder they hit you when you finally did confront them.

So first, I wondered if he had been a dream after all. It was still a possibility.

It was just so unexpected. Why would he come back? What reason did he have? I had only just come to terms with the fact that he didn't love me (or at least, I'd gotten reasonably good at pretending that I had). So why would he come back now and destroy everything again? Surely, he had at least that much kindness in that big stone of a heart of his?

And why oh _why _did he still have to look the same? This morning, when I saw him, every line of his face had been _screaming_ familiarity.

And hotness.

Ugh! It wasn't fair.

So, the possibility of him being a hallucination wasn't that plausible. There was no way I could recapture his beauty that thoroughly, not even in my mind. I hadn't had a hallucination that real since I finally let go of my inhibitions and agreed to be with Jacob… since I stopped intentionally putting myself in danger for my drug. I had found a new drug now. Not quite as effective, but safer all the same.

But coming back to the subject at hand, I concluded that what I had seen this morning, his face, his skin, his eyes, his voice… it had to be real.

Now the more important issue.

If Edward wasn't a dream… if he really _was_ back… what was I going to do about it?

I shuddered. Okay, I did _not_ like that question.

The first thing I obviously needed to do was to keep him away from Jacob.

I absently toyed around with Jacob's ring and felt a twinge of anxiety. It would only be a matter of time before he figured out something was up. He hated all vampires, and he hated the vampire in question in particular.

So if they came face to face, I doubted there would be any way to prevent a fight. And I was _not _letting them –either of them– get hurt. And definitely not over _me._

But desperate as I was to avoid any bloodshed over a prize as insignificant as myself, I still had no idea as to _how _exactly I planned to go about accomplishing that.

Well, there _was_ one idea… but I was reluctant in allowing myself to even _consider_ it as a practical option. It would make keeping hope away extremely challenging. Challenging to the point of impossibility.

But for now, it was the only inspiration that came to me. After all, if the alternative was Jacob or –I had trouble even thinking his name without feeling pain stab at my heart– Edward get hurt, then I was prepared to cross any boundaries to protect them.

They had both protected me for long enough. Now it was my turn.

Out in the night, I heard the cry of a lone wolf, and guilt shot through me.

I couldn't believe I was actually thinking about doing this. Jacob was out there, protecting me _right now_ and I was making plans to… if Jacob ever found out… he would be crushed. And mad.

The second I could handle. I'd seen him mad plenty of times. His anger wasn't generally directed at me, but still. I knew his buttons.

But the first…

Well, I'd cross that bridge when I got to it.

Right now I needed to get some sleep and mentally prepare myself for the conversation I was going to have with a certain vampire tomorrow.

IF my subconscious mind I didn't miraculously come up with a better plan during the night, that is.

**I'm sorry this chapter is so small. I'll try to make the next one longer. Until then, REVIEW!! It makes my fingers work faster…**


	6. The Wrath of Bella Swan

**A/N:** **well, there you go. Chapter six!!**

**For SimplyAbsured** – well, maybe you're right about the Stephenie Meyer thing. I might have had my facts wrong.

BUT that still doesn't change the facts that

She does like Jacob **a lot** and

**He is, quite frankly, a babe.**

But still, thanks for giving me an opinion. And I'm glad you like the story… you have no idea how nice it is to write it.

**Tara's Folly** – thanks! I do try to pay attention to detail so I'm glad you noticed. And ugh, yes I know **exactly** what you mean about spelling and grammar. **It's so annoying when 'writers' don't even know where to use a full stop.**

**lostwanderer08 **– hm… well, I guess that's a complement! I'm glad that **someone likes Jake at least a **_**little**_** better because of me**… I'm making the world a better place! Lol. And about being good at conveying emotions, yes, I've heard that before. I think it's what I do best, actually. I'm too sensitive. :D keep reading!

**emm – **um… I really don't know. I love them both for different reasons. They're complete opposites so what one can't do, the other can. Like, for example, I've never quite gotten used to Edward being all **cold and hard**. It isn't bad, but just **not a preference**. Jacob is warm and soft. But then again, Edward's always so gentle, and understanding and caring. I'm sure I don't have to explain why I like Edward. **He's **_**Edward**_**, end of story**.

As for Jacob, well, sometimes, it just seems to me as though **Edward is a bit **_**too**_** gentle**. I like a guy who takes care of me and makes me feel like a baby but not _all_ the time. Jake does take care of Bella, yes, but he's more… assertive. And I like that in a guy. He knows what he wants and he's willing to go after it.

Edward is careful never to do anything that might upset Bella even a little bit, but Jake knows that even if he does, **she'll get over it**. She's not afraid to be a bit rough with her. **Sometimes you just want a guy to attack you, you know? That's what Jacob is.**

I think for me Jacob is all the more appealing because I know he's such a nice guy and he's the only one who doesn't get his happily ever after**. He didn't want the werewolf stuff, but he's stuck with it. Bella was this close to saying yes to him, but she didn't.**

So I guess I really can't pick just one. I think the ideal guy would have to have bits and pieces of them both. Sometimes Edward, sometimes Jacob. (Wow, this came out **long**!)

**Disclaimer: no, I still don't own Twilight. But someday, Edward. Someday.**

**The Wrath of Bella Swan**

Bella's POV

I didn't talk to Edward the next day.

Yeah, so I chickened out. Who can blame me? I had no idea how to face him, and Jacob seemed oblivious enough for the moment.

So a few days passed by and my indecision continued. I could see Jacob getting clued in but it didn't make me any less unsure about what to do.

I really, _really _wanted to see Edward again –I was done pretending that I didn't– but I just couldn't justify it to my ego. I mean, I wanted to be able the one in control for once. I was tired of being the only one with any weaknesses.

The good news was that _he _didn't know how very desperate I was to see him. Let _him_ suffer for a change. Let him think _I_ didn't care.

Then, when I had made him squirm enough, I would seek him out.

But the bad news was that my big make-Edward-suffer plan? Yeah, it had some MAJOR flaws in it.

For one, I needed to keep all this a secret from Jacob, which in itself was turning into quite a task. I hadn't missed the way he would look at me sometimes, as if he saw something in my expression that he didn't want to see. Something disturbing. He would narrow his eyes suddenly sometimes, as if he had caught a whiff of Edward's scent.

That was strange, because as I far I knew, Edward hadn't been in my room since Monday morning.

Which brought us to the second flaw in my plan. That Edward probably wasn't even around anymore. I mean, I hadn't exactly been radiating gladness when I saw him. In fact, a part of me was still absolutely seething at him.

But still, as I deliberately left my window open every night, I refused to acknowledge the reason behind it.

Now let it be very clear that I had no intention of leaving Jacob. I owed him too much to do that to him, no matter how bad I wanted to.

Not that I'm saying I _wanted_ to or anything. Because I didn't. Really. I'm only emphasizing my point.

And the third and relatively unimportant fault in my brilliant plan was that if I somehow did manage to ascertain that Edward hadn't left town again because of my utter rudeness, and manage to keep Jacob out of the loop, how on earth was I going to find Edward? I had no idea at all of where he might be.

I check at his old house, I thought. Where else would he be? Or maybe he'd rented a room somewhere…

It was Thursday now, and as the days flew by, I began to get more and more distracted.

I had gone over all the possibilities in my head, and still, the only one that seemed to hold any potential success was the first. Even that probably would be a long shot, but making Edward understand sounded like a better alternative than making _Jacob_ understand.

My dream had taken on a new meaning. I found it harder and harder every morning, to convince myself that the chilling accusation in Jacob's eyes as he said that one word, 'cheat' wasn't real. The Edward in my dream, too, had changed. He was more _persistent_ somehow, and more beautiful, even though he never said or did anything new.

But no matter how hard I tried, I continued to feel uneasy.

So that morning, I jerked awake suddenly, still cringing away from the terrifying eyes that I had come to love, and realized that he wasn't actually here, that I hadn't really betrayed him in any way… yet.

It was still a little dark, but a peek at the clock told me that it was almost time for me to be up anyway, so I decided it didn't make sense to try to get any more sleep.

I sat up suddenly, remembering something, and looked around.

I was alone in my room. Again.

I did this every morning. And like every morning, I found no sign of anyone having been there.

I knew that didn't amount to much, though. I'd seen him in action too many times. For all I knew, he could have been lying next to me mere moments before I awoke.

I didn't know if that was a good thing, or not, so I stopped thinking about it.

Yawning and stretching, I began to get ready.

I spent a lot more time on breakfast than was strictly necessary. Instead of my regular bowl of cereal, I decided to make myself and Charlie pancakes, going through the entire process carefully, much slower than I normally would. After breakfast, I said goodbye to Charlie as he left, and lingered around the house for sometime. I didn't want to start the day just yet.

But of course, due to my pointless loitering, I was late for my first class, and I ended up twisting my ankle as I tried to run through the empty hallway in a futile attempt to not be any more behind schedule.

So I was leaning against someone's locker, clutching gingerly at my foot and wondering if maybe I should try crawling to class when a familiar voice called from behind me.

"Bella?"

I spun my head around to face a concerned looking Mike Newton. "Oh, hey, Mike. Ouch!"

I'd hesitantly put my foot back on the floor, but accidentally put too much weight on my twisted ankle. I would have fallen over if Mike hadn't reached forward quickly to hold me by the waist and steady me.

"Thanks," I mumbled half heartedly. Okay, I know he just saved me from falling flat on my butt and all –again– but did he really have to… _cling_ so much?

"So what happened to you?" he said, as we began walking –limping in my case– along. I noticed that he still kept his hand on my shoulder, even though I was doing just fine, taking support from the line of lockers to my right.

"Twisted it," I said with a grimace.

He nodded knowingly. "Let me take you to the nurse."

"You don't have to Mike, I'm fine. Honest!" I said, shrugging out from beneath his touch. "In fact, I think I'll just go to class now."

"No, really, Bella," he persisted. "You can barely move."

"I'm _fine, _Mike."

"Humor me," he said. I would have been touched by his concern if I hadn't been so convinced of the reason behind it.

I was going to protest further, but then thought better of it. What was the point? I was used to turning him down by now, and besides, it wasn't as if I was too keen on sitting through sixty minutes of nonsense from our Spanish teacher anyway. I might as well milk this for all I could.

"What are you doing out of class, anyway?" I asked instead, changing the subject.

"Ah, just needed to drop off some forms at the front office," he said nonchalantly, waving a plastic folder before me. As we walked along in casual conversation, I grew more and more confused. I couldn't believe he hadn't made a single pass at me yet. Maybe I'd finally gotten through to him the last time when I reminded him, yet again, that I was taken.

We were almost there now. I could see the door to the nurse's office. It was just a few feet away. Just a little further…

"So, Bella…"

Uh oh.

I knew what was coming next and tried not to be disappointed. I'd known it was too good to be true.

"I was… wondering… if you'd' had a chance to think about… what I said."

I stopped walking and sighed wearily. "Mike, I didn't _need_ to think about it. The answer is still a no."

"You'll reconsider," he said with such assurance that I wanted to break his face right then. How _dare_ he assume–

"Mike, I _promise_ you this," I spoke slowly, making sure he understood every word. "You and me," I waved my hand between us as I spoke, making us out to be a single entity, "Will. Never. Happen. You're wasting your time, and mine."

You might think I was a bit harsh, but it had been _two years_, for god's sake! I didn't need this so early in the morning. He needed to accept the fact that sometimes, people just didn't feel the same way about you.

I know I couldn't really talk, but at least I _tried_. Mike didn't even make an effort. Besides, there were tons of girls around here who were _way _prettier than me.

On the other hand, the only guy around here who could compare to _him _was Jacob. But then again, I guess I _was_ biased…

"I… Bella…" he was stammering, looking too much like a kicked puppy for it to be fair. Mike Newton and puppy dogs just weren't _meant_ to be used in to be used in the same sentence. My resolve weakened.

Wordlessly, I held up my left hand. "It's nothing personal, Mike. You're a great guy," I said, trying to sound kind. "But I'm… permanently unavailable." I tried not to think about the implications of that. Love or no love, it was still _marriage._

He stared wide eyed at the ring on my finger, a dozen emotions playing across his face. "Oh," he said finally, settling on a somewhat dignified understanding look.

"Yup," I said, trying not to roll my eyes.

"So…" he began again slowly, as if unsure of whether he should voice his thoughts. "If it wasn't for… that," he said, eyeing my ring warily, "Could we have ever… had something?"

"Not for a second," I said, automatically, before composing my face into a friendly smile and hoping I hadn't hurt his feelings too much. "You're my friend, Mike. I like you as a _friend_."

Mike didn't stick around for much longer. The nurse checked my ankle and gave me an ice pack to put on it. By the end of the first hour, it was almost as good as new.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur. Mike was still sulking when I went to sit by him in English, but didn't say anything.

Soon, I found myself entering the cafeteria for lunch.

I didn't notice the strange lull that had fallen upon the table at first. I wasn't hungry so I just set my book bag down at my feet and settled in.

Finally, I noticed that all eyes were on me.

I didn't understand. It was like they were all waiting for a reaction of some sort. But to _what?_

"What?" I said self consciously.

"Bella-" Angela began, but Lauren cut her off.

"Oh don't play dumb, Bella. Go ahead. He's probably waiting for you."

"_Who_?" I asked, looking around.

Only then did I become aware of the familiar set of topaz eyes that had undoubtedly been watching me from the moment I set foot into the room. I stopped breathing.

No way. No bloody way in hell.

He was scrutinizing me with a small, calculating smile on his face. Although to an outsider, he may look perfectly calm and collected, I knew him well enough to know the slight hint of indecision that tainted his perfect features. Once again, my heartbeat picked up.

"Oh god," I muttered under my breath. I tried to smother the loud cry of joy that had come from my heart the moment I realized that he hadn't left after all. He hadn't gone back to his distractions. But my utter gladness couldn't be denied and that left me feeling even angrier at him, and myself

"Are you okay?" Angela asked me softly.

"No, I'm not!" I snapped, and immediately regretted it. Angela wasn't the one who deserved it. "_What's he doing here?"_

I kept my voice low, hoping that the others couldn't hear our conversation. He, of course, could, but there was nothing I could do about that.

Angela shook her head. "No idea," she said. "We were hoping you might know…"

Once again, I turned on her. "How on earth would _I _know? It's not like we're best of friends!"

Angela blushed and looked away with a mumbled 'sorry.'

Again, I felt bad about my outburst.

I looked the other way, and tried to pretend he wasn't there. I knew it was the perfect opportunity to speak to him, but now wasn't the time or the place.

I wasn't ready.

Angela continued to avoid me, and I was wondering whether or not I should apologize, when I heard Lauren's conversation with Jessica. "Wow," she whispered. "Edward Cullen is back in town."

"Lets hope it isn't for long." I barely said it loud enough for anybody to hear, but from the corner of my eye, I thought I saw his eyebrows inch closer in a frown.

"Well?" Jessica looked at me unexpectedly. Jess and Lauren were now gaping expectantly at me again. Almost as if I _owed_ them some sort of explanation. Even Mike kept his eyes on his food, only darting glances at me from the corner of his eye.

"Well what?" I replied stiffly, trying to contain the sudden surge of anger flowing through me.

"What is he doing back here?" Jessica clarified, trying to look cold, but her desire to have my first hand account seemed to be winning over. I could see excitement replacing the hostility in her eyes. "Don't tell me you don't know, because I know you do. He's been staring over here for ages. So spit it out!"

"I don't know, Jess," I snapped. "Why don't _you_ pluck up enough courage to go over there and ask him for yourself?"

Lauren gave me a hard look. "Shut up, Bella."

I scoffed. "Yeah, great come back, Lauren. That burned."

She leaned across the table and hissed, "What is your _problem_?"

"My problem?" I raised my eyebrows. If only she knew. "I don't have a problem. I think the only of us with any sort of problem here is Jessica," I said, turning to Jess. "Isn't that right, Jess? Didn't you once tell me how _intimidating _you thought Edward was?" Even as I sneered and spat out the words, my eyes were widening in disbelief. What was I _doing?_

She narrowed her eyes at me. "You know what? Fine." She pushed back her chair and stood up. "Get up, Lauren."

Lauren looked appalled. "_Why?"_

Jessica moved her gaze away from me and glared at her friend. "We're going to talk to Edward Cullen."

I realized vaguely that every other conversation on the table had stopped and that once again, all eyes were on us. But I didn't care enough to be embarrassed at what a brat I was being. I was now enjoying myself too much. Jessica was going to make a complete fool of herself… and _he_ probably wasn't going to like me for this very much, either.

A swift glance at him confirmed this. He had now looked away from me at last, and was busying himself with tearing his napkin to shreds. He didn't seem angry, though. Just annoyed.

I smiled to myself. Good.

Lauren stared up at Jessica, eyes wide. "_I'm_ not going anywhere," she informed Jess firmly. "I don't care what he's doing back here." She raised her eyebrows in a look at clearly said _you're on your own._

Jess glared for a moment, and then nodded. "Fine, then."

She visibly took a deep breath and began to walk over to him.

Edward's POV

_Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod! I hate Bella Swan!_

I tried not to roll my eyes at Jessica's thoughts. I kept my gaze on my hands and didn't look up until she was standing right in front of me.

She was looking at me with a confident smile, but I could hear her heartbeat speeding up, not to mention her chaotic thoughts. _He looks so much better up close. He hasn't changed a bit. God, Lauren is missing out. He's just sooooo-_

"Yes, Jessica?" I said politely.

_He said 'Jessica.' He totally said 'Jessica!'_

"Uh… Hi," she said a little too brightly.

She stared blankly at me for a few more seconds.

"Can I help you?" I urged, smiling comfortingly.

Her knees buckled visibly and her hands shot out to grab the back of the chair opposite me. _Whoa, how did he do that?_

Oops, I thought, trying to tone down the 'dazzling' as Bella referred to it.

I shot a look at Bella. She was watching the whole exchange with a neutral look on her face. That surprised me. I could bet my entire CD collection that she didn't really feel half as indifferent as she seemed. Since when did she get so good at containing her emotions? And since when did she get so… hostile?

This whole thing with Jessica, and the exchange that I had witnessed through Mike this morning, it was nothing like her.

"Yes," Jessica said, snapping out of it. "It's uh, been a long time!"

"It's only been a couple of years," I countered.

"Huh," she said, and I could hear her thinking quickly of things to say in order to fill the silence.

"So… how come you're back?" she finally choked out.

"LA didn't suit my mother," I said simply.

"Oh," she said. This surprised her. _Who would leave LA for a dump like Forks? But I wonder… _"So, is your entire family back for good now?"

I smiled tightly, knowing what she really wanted to know. "Not yet. They'll be arriving in a few days."

_Oh, yay! That means Dr. Cullen is coming back. Not to mention Emmett and…_

"And… Jasper? Is he coming back too?" _Was that too obvious? No, not that obvious. Anyone could be curious. I wouldn't want him getting jealous of his own brother, of course. After all, Edward is obviously the better choice. But maybe Jasper broke up with that Alice… it's been two years. Oh, I'm so glad I lost all that weight!_

I sighed, trying not to judge her. It wouldn't be fitting for me, considering the fact that I wasn't even meant to hear those things.

"Yes," I answered. "And so is Alice."

I felt the need to add that last part, because I didn't like the direction in which her thoughts had begun to travel. I was extremely protective of Alice… she was much more of a sister to me than Rosalie.

_I wonder if Bella knows this yet, _Jessica thought, after giving Alice a short envious moment in her mind. Apparently, she didn't like thinking of things which lowered her self esteem for long. Bella, she thought, was a safer topic. I wondered _how _she couldn't see Bella's beauty the same way she saw Alice's. But she seemingly couldn't, because she had no trouble thinking about Bella in distaste. _She probably doesn't. Maybe that's why she's being such a bitch. She doesn't want anyone to tell Edward about how pathetically she's been moping after him. Or maybe she's just pissed because he didn't even bother talking to her today. _Which reminded me.

"Hey, could you do me a favor before you go, Jessica?" I asked, deliberately hinting that this conversation was coming to a close.

_The dirtier the better, _Jessica giggled in her head. Again, I tried not to allow that, coupled with that rubbish she thought about my Bella, affect my demeanor. I fought against the wild urge to make a face at her. It would confuse her (I didn't think she was bright enough to be suspicious), since she hadn't given me a verbal response yet, and besides, it would be plain rude.

"Sure… Edward," was what she said out loud, fighting to sound casual.

I widened my grin, now purposefully unleashing all my dazzling abilities on her. It wasn't nice, but it could be fun to watch.

"Tell Bella I said hello."

_Damn, _she thought, stumbling back to her table. _How does he DO that?_

**I hadn't been ready to stop yet, but I figured if it was more than 8 pages long, it would get boring.**

**I thought of just letting him come up to her, but torturing Jessica was just too tempting.**

**Okay, to clarify one thing: Jessica and Lauren are going to be WAY more annoying in this story than they are in the books. I tried making Jessica's thoughts sound stupid and I tried not to use any big words. Tell me of I overdid the stupidity though.**

**And just for background information, they both have a major crush on Edward, although Jess is a bit more into him than Lauren.**

**Apart from him, Jess has a thing for Jasper and Lauren likes Carlisle.**

**I love getting inside Edward's head. It's too bad that I can't really fit in everything that he might have been thinking because he thinks a LOT. And I just have no idea how to put it all in without making it ridiculously long and dreary.**

**But anyway, tell me if you liked reading it! It was mad fun to write!**


	7. One More Thing to Worry About

**A/N: Wow, chapter 7, already. Thanks for reading guys… I hope you like it!**

**bitemenow** – they haven't heard as yet. Bella's not exactly hiding it from people, but she won't necessarily be shouting off the rooftops either, you know?

**IsabellaMarieCullen3214** – lol yeah, my mom told me later on that Claire probably could form sentences by the time she was four. I guess I don't know much about babies… but I suppose it can be explained anyway, because it still might be difficult for her to pronounce certain words correctly, right?

**chinmayee** – no, I get that Edward needs to be careful while handling Bella and all, but that doesn't change the fact that he's just so… safe. And even if he _didn't_ need to do it in order to keep her alive, I highly doubt Edward would ever grab her and just plant one on her, you know?

And as for Jacob getting over her, well, that really isn't very likely. He says it himself, imprinting is supposed to be really, REALLY rare. It doesn't happen very often. And I know he's only 16, but really, he has grown up a lot. As far as the books (and this fic, for that matter) are concerned, his devotion for Bella falls short only to imprinting, which, as I said, isn't very likely to happen.

But I do see where you're coming from. I mean, even I can't really decide who I like better. Although I _have_ recently started to picture Jacob hotter than Edward in my head. I don't know why, but I think it's because the level of perfection that Stephenie describes is just too impossible to picture, let alone believe. So the Edward in my head is some cross between Tom Sturridge and this guy who goes to my school, while Jake gets to be the tall, dark and handsome one… lol.

**emm** – hahaha… okay, a couple of things.

First, dude, the only reason he gets all moody and distant is because his whole life just got turned upside down. Imagine this. You're whole life is perfect, you have great friends and an extremely cool dad, you're on the brink of getting the girl of your dreams, and boom! You explode into a big wolf and find out that you supposedly have a mortal enemy or something. To top it off, said girl of your dreams runs off with that same guy you just found _out_ was your mortal enemy. Not to mention the part where that same guy previously broke her heart into pieces and then she just goes back to him like _nothing happened, _while you were the one who was actually there for her. Wouldn't you think you had a right to be a bit difficult? So you really can't blame him for being a wee bit resentful, now can you?

He feels betrayed and he's not exactly thrilled about Bella's 'graduation plans.' Besides, you need to understand that all that bitterness is only stemmed from all his pain. His big male ego doesn't let him show it very often, but it's _so_ obvious that he's hurting.

Second, I kind of like it when he calls her honey. It's sweet. In fact, I'm pretty sure he calls her that in this very chapter! So, anyway, the honey calling _cannot_ be held against him. It's cute.

And finally, it's not WHEN he imprints, it's IF. Like I said before, it's not common at all. And even if he did, do you really think he would just leave Bella? He said that imprinting meant that you become whatever she needs to you to be. He could be her –whoever 'her' is–best friend EVER and still be with Bella. I mean the probability of him suddenly coming home one day and saying, 'honey, I'm leaving you so I can be with my one true love' really isn't all that great if you know what I mean. He wouldn't do that her, you _know_ that.

**Whew! Okay, I'm all done now. Here's the good stuff!**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing to do with Twilight. Well, except my copies of the books that is…

**One More Thing to Worry About**

Bella's POV

I smirked as Jessica sank into the chair, struggling to maintain her composure. I knew how she felt. These were the after effects of some serious vampire dazzling.

"So?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "How was it?"

She glared at me despite her disoriented state and then turned to Lauren. They immediately put their heads together, dissecting every aspect of the short exchange.

They kept their voices low, clearly trying not to let me hear, but I was paying such close attention that I caught most of it anyway.

"Okay, Lor, you're not going to believe this!"

"What?"

"Edward said that his family is moving back here!"

_Gasp! _"You mean Dr. Cullen too?"

"Yup!"

_Squeal! _"Oh my gawd, really? _When?"_

"I don't know… he was so vague…"

It got a little uninteresting for a minute, as they discussed how very sexy his mysteriousness was. I tuned out to think about this latest information.

It seemed as though the Cullens –_all _the Cullens– were coming back. I suddenly perked up at the thought of seeing Alice again. But I didn't even want to _think _about the implications the move would have on my whole werewolf situation.

"He does this… I don't know, _hypnotic _thing with his eyes," Jessica was now whispering. "My _god, _I couldn't stand upright."

Lauren looked skeptical. "You're exaggerating."

"I'm totally not! And his _voice_!"

"Tell me about it!"

"Okay, well, you remember that one time long ago when we got teamed up with him in Gym? And we kinda talked to him?"

"Oh, I totally do! The ball hit me in the face and he was there all of a sudden and he said 'you okay?'" she said the last two words in a phony deep voice, trying to imitate Edward's voice.

"Uh huh! And then I said that you looked okay and he smiled!"

I rolled my eyes as Jessica went into an in depth comparison of his voice to the time when they 'kinda talked to him' talking about how much better it sounded during today's longer conversation.

I was shocked to find that her portrayal came nowhere near the actual thing –the only words she seemed capable of using were 'hot' or 'sexy'.

I mean was that really the best she could do?

Her description was so lacking, that I had trouble believing she had actually even experienced it. It was an outrage! I was almost tempted to jump in and start recounting exactly how sweet that voice sounded to me… its velvet texture, the soft, pure music of it that seemed to drown me every time his lips molded themselves around my name, the melodious way in which his laugh seemed to consume every other sound in the room. I could keep talking forever on this topic only, and it still wouldn't be enough.

And the rest of him! Don't even get me started…

I was startled when I realized Jessica was now staring right at me. "Uh, hello, Bella? Bella!"

"Yea?" I said, trying to cover my embarrassment with a look of impatience.

"Edward said to tell you hello," she said grudgingly.

I blinked at her for a moment. "Oh. Right."

I looked away, wondering what the hell had just happened. The pain was beginning to return, the very pain because of which I had forbidden myself to ever truly allow myself to think about the sheer beauty that was Edward Cullen.

I'd been doing so well until _now_, the worst possible time.

And suddenly, it was all too much. It was too unfair. How could this be happening? I couldn't allow myself to break down here, not with all these people present. Not with _him _present.

I didn't look at him –at anything– as I abruptly stood up, and began to move towards the exit.

I mumbled a reply even I couldn't understand when Angela asked what was wrong.

The only thing I knew was that I had to get out of here, and _fast._

I ran blindly down the hallway, ignoring the cries of people as I roughly pushed past them.

I had no idea what I was doing or where I was going. I bounded through the girl's restroom and only then did I stop running.

Two girls who had been examining their reflection in the mirror turned to stare at me like I was crazy.

I leaved heavily against the wall and closed my eyes, concentrating on breathing in and out.

Then finally, when my heartbeat had returned to a more normal scale, I opened my eyes and saw the two girls were still there, looking concerned and apprehensive at the same time.

"What?" I snapped and they quickly left.

I took another deep breath. What was happening to me? What was I going around biting everyone's heads of for?

But I just couldn't bring myself to care any more than that. The only thing I could really think about was _him._

His name just kept repeating itself over and over in my head. _Edward Edward Edward Edward Edward._

I tried to shut it up, but that only made it louder. I wanted to tear my hair out.

"Bella?"

I turned to see Angela tentatively poking her head in from behind the door.

I swallowed the instinct to snap at her to leave me alone. I'd already misdirected too much of my fury on her today.

"Hi," I said instead, looking away.

"I wanted to check up on you," she said, now taking a step inside and letting the door swing shut. "You okay?"

"No," I said, repeating the answer to her question for a second time. _I'm obviously not okay, you idiot, _my mind screamed but I ignored it.

"So that was news to you, huh?" she said, perching on the edge of a sink. "That the Cullens are all coming back?"

My breath caught. "I don't know if I want to talk about this right now, Ange," I said, hoping she wouldn't take it the wrong way. "It's just… all very complicated right now what with Jacob and…" I sighed and showed her my finger. Her eyes widened when she saw the ring shining there. "As you can imagine, this is already going to be difficult for me, _without_ a bunch of stupid boys fighting over things that happened a long time ago."

"Talk to Jacob, he'll understand."

I snorted. "Okay, Angela. Whatever you say."

"I mean it," she pressed. "If you two are prepared for a commitment of this level, then surely he'll know not to feel threatened. Unless…" she looked at me closely. "Bella, you're not still in love with Edward, are you?"

I closed my eyes tightly, trying not to rip her throat out. This was the _one _question that I was not _allowed _to ask myself.

"I'm not talking about this anymore Angela," I said as nicely as I could, but still, I was sure that she heard a bit of the irritation behind it.

She visibly faltered so I supposed she'd heard more than just a _bit._ "Oh… okay, then. I'm sorry," she said, getting off the sink and moving to the door.

"Angela," I said as she was about to leave. I saw her turn from my peripheral vision but I didn't look at her directly.

"Yea?"

"Thanks," I said.

She just nodded and left.

After lunch, I couldn't bear to face any of my classes. So far it had been pure luck that he wasn't in any of my classes. But I knew that in a school this small, it would have to be a miracle for him to not share any classes with me.

So I went home without telling anyone.

I know what you're thinking. That if I was so afraid to even share breathing space with him, then how on earth was I ever going to talk to him?

But the thing was, I was only just realizing that myself. I'd forgotten all about the degree of influence he had on me. The first day, that morning, I'd been half asleep for god's sake! And I'd been confused and more or less convinced that he was a delusion.

How was I supposed to know that he was _really_ back in Forks? Besides, I'd assumed that all this time apart would have made me immune to him, at least to some extent. I'd learned to not need him anymore and I was perfectly capable of having a civilized conversation with him, preferably without screaming out loud _or_ melting into a big pool of Bella mush.

Yeah RIGHT!

I'd been a fool to have thought that I could handle being in such close proximity of him. What was I thinking? The moment I saw him sitting there I should have turned and ran in the other direction as rapidly as my feet could carry me. But no. I sat there of my own free will, I _purposely_ made Jessica go over there just so that I could have an excuse to look at him, and then I had permitted myself to _think _of him.

I mean, of course I had known he was beautiful. There was no denying that. But I had never let myself truly feel the extent of what I had lost… the extreme height from where I had fallen. I had now, and I would have to deal with the consequences.

I managed to keep the tears away until I reached the top step in front of my house.

Then I broke down. I somehow managed to unlock the door and stumble inside, gasping for air that just wasn't coming and hoping that none of the neighbors were looking out of their front windows right then.

I fell to the floor as sobs began to wrack through my body, leaving me feeling empty and cold.

I leaned my back against the door and wrapped my arms protectively around my body, trying to hold myself together, staying like that for a long, long time.

Jacob's POV

I pulled up outside Bella's house at around 5 o'clock and let myself in. She was in the living room, with no light on, with both legs stretched out across the couch, absently staring at the TV. Staring, not watching. I could tell.

She looked up and blinked when she saw me leaning against the doorframe. "Hey."

"Hi," I said. "What you watching?"

"Um…" she glanced at the screen. "This… thing."

"Ahh," I nodded. "About what?"

"Um… fish."

I raised an eyebrow. "Fish?"

"Yeah," she said defensively. "About-" she consulted the screen again, "blue whale… poaching and stuff."

I looked at the screen. There was a blue whale swimming around. It looked like some sort of documentary. There was no sign of poaching whatsoever.

"You have no idea, do you?"

"Not a clue," she agreed.

I chuckled and went to sit by her. She moved her legs so they were huddled against her chest to give me room, but I patted my legs and she let them drop onto mine.

"So what's got us so distracted?" I asked, even though I knew what her answer would be.

"I don't know… prewedding jitters, I guess." She needed to get more creative with her lies. I could only pretend to be oblivious for so long before I started looking stupid.

"Bella-"

"No, Jake," she cut in. "I'll be okay, I swear. Please don't worry about me."

"Cant help it," I said, lightly tickling her foot. She giggled and jerked it away, lightly setting it back down when I held my hand up to indicate that I wouldn't do it again. "So how was school?"

The room was too dark for me to be certain but I thought I saw something move in her eyes. "It was fine," she said after a moment. "I think I've solved the Mike Newton problem."

"Yeah?" I was still watching her. "And what else?"

She shook her head, as if to make a decision. "Nothing at all," she said serenely, before lightening her tone. "I would have thought you'd notice by now. My school life isn't all that fascinating."

"Yeah, it must be dull without any mythical creatures running around," I joked. Her face paled.

"What's wrong?"

"Not feeling too good," she muttered, looking away.

"That's been happening to you a lot lately," I said skeptically.

"Must have eaten something bad," she replied stiffly.

I sighed and gave up.

"Here, put on whatever you like," she said, tossing me the remote and swinging her legs off mine and standing up. "I've got to start dinner."

"Can I help?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes you can," she said. "You can sit here and look pretty."

"Bella!" I groaned.

She looked at me sternly. "Seeing as you nearly burned down the kitchen the last time I let you 'help', no."

"I wasn't _that _bad," I said, following her into the kitchen. She turned and tried to push me back into the living room, but I didn't budge. "Bella, be fair. I _wasn't_ that bad!"

"Jake, you're a worse cook than Charlie," she laughed, giving up and moving away from me. "And that's saying something. I'd rather eat raw blue whale carcass."

I huffed. "You're mean. You know that right?"

She laughed and was about to say something, but the phone interrupted.

She reached for it but I was closer. I got to it first and picked up. "Swan residence."

"Hey… um, who're you?" it was a woman's voice, and I thought I knew who it was.

"Jacob," I answered with a grin. "Is this Renee?"

Bella perked up. "It's my mom? Let me talk."

I shushed her.

"Yes, it is," she answered in delight. "How are you?"

"Not so good, actually," I answered, grinning at Bella. "Your daughter's being difficult."

She laughed. "So Jacob is Bella around?"

"Of course," I said. "Here."

I handed the phone to Bella. It was extremely frustrating to only hear half the conversation, but it wasn't that hard to figure out what they were saying. "Hi mom… yeah, that was him. Uh huh." Nervous laughter. "Really? Good, that's good. So how've you been? Wow, really? Tell him I said congratulations. Yes, of course. No, he's isn't home yet. Yeah. Mom, chill." I chuckled. I'd never heard Bella say 'chill' before. "Okay. Really? How much sooner? Ohhh…" at this point she began to look a little sick. I reached out and put an arm around her. "Great." She didn't sound like she meant it. "No, really. I'm sorry. That's great, mom." She added a bit more enthusiasm than necessary. "I can't wait. See you. Bye. Yeah, I'll tell him. Bye."

I hung up and turned to face me.

"Great," she muttered. "One more thing to worry about."

"Who died?" I said, studying her expression.

She sighed. It's my mom," she replied, looking glum. I nodded at her to continue. "You know how I said the other day that she's coming to visit next month?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, she's decided to come sooner."

"How much sooner?"

"Next week."

I stared at her blankly. "So that's a bad thing… why?"

"_Because_!"

She looked up at me with desperate eyes and it clicked.

"Bell, honey," I laughed, finally understanding. I pulled her closer. "That's a _good _thing."

"S'_not_!" she mumbled into my chest. "Wont be able to keep it a secret."

I sighed. A part of me found this whole thing extremely funny, the way she was overreacting. But there was another part that suddenly thought of another reason. I needed to understand.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and placed her onto the counter in one fluid motion. "Bella, _why_ do you feel the need to keep this a secret?" I bent my head so I could level my eyes with hers, but she refused to meet them. "If you're so repulsed by the idea of marrying me, just say so. Please."

"I'm not repulsed, Jake," she said wearily, as though she was tired of having to explain this to me. "I love you, I swear. And I… I can't wait!"

I couldn't help but laugh quietly. "Bella, I think we both know that that's sort of pushing it."

"Yeah, okay," she admitted. "But the fact remains, the reason I don't want to tell Renee yet isn't _you_," she said, finally looking me in the eye. "It's me." There was a look in her eyes that made me think there was more to it.

"Tell me," I urged.

"I… I guess I just don't want to disappoint her. And this is just the kind of thing she's always been afraid of."

I thought about it for a moment, and took a deep breath. "Well… then if it's so important to you, we don't necessarily _have_ to get married."

"_What_?"

"I mean," I corrected quickly, before she thought I was dumping her. "We don't have to think about it… yet. I'm ready for this, Bell. But if you're not, then I can wait until you are."

For a moment it looked like she was considering it, but then her expression changed. "No. I made you a promise, and I'll stick to it."

"Not for me, Bella," I told her. "It has to be for both of us. Not to keep some promise, but because you really do want to be my wife."

We stayed in silence for a minute. I watched her face, but she didn't seem to notice. I wondered briefly what she was thinking. And then Bella took in a long breath. "I want it too, Jake. Wedding is still totally on the agenda."

I didn't reply. I scanned her face for any sign of indecision, anything that might indicate that I was the reason she was suddenly so upset all the time, but there was nothing.

"Okay," I said softly. "If you're sure."

"I'm sure," she said and reached up a hand and pulled my head down to hers for a kiss. "I love you, Jacob Black."

"I love you too, Bella Swan."

She rested her forehead against mine for a moment and smiled. Then she gave a sad sigh and pulled away.

"_But _a declaration of love still doesn't solve my Renee problem."

"Hm," I said. "You know you can always just tell her."

"No!" she said loudly. "We _cannot_ tell her."

"Okay, okay!" I held up my hands. "So, we just… wont."

"You don't know her," Bella said. "She'll know something's up."

"How?" I challenged, holding her face in my hands. "I wont tell anyone and Charlie can keep a secret."

"It isn't you or Charlie, Jake," she said rolling her eyes. "She'll know _I'm_ hiding something the moment she lays eyes on me."

"Don't worry about it now, Bell," I said kissing the top of her head. "There's still time. It'll all work itself out."

She looked away from me and I was sure she wasn't thinking about Renee anymore. "I really hope so."

Bella's POV

By the time Charlie got home, the food had been long done and Jacob and I were back in front of the TV. He was sprawled out across three fourth of the space and I was huddled in the rest.

"Hey kids," Charlie greeted as he passed by us on his way into the kitchen.

We mumbled lazy greetings, but otherwise stayed where we were.

He came back and only then did I get back up to set the table.

"Is Jacob staying for dinner?" Charlie asked me.

"Uh, no Charlie, I think I'm just going to leave," Jacob answered for me. "I've got some homework to do and… well."

He grinned and kissed me goodbye for longer than was really necessary –Charlie tactfully looked away– and left.

"So mom called," I said as we sat down to eat.

"Yeah?" he said. "What did she say?"

"She's visiting next week."

He almost choked. "Next week?"

"Saturday."

He coughed and tried to be casual about it, but I could tell he was thrilled. I didn't want to burst his bubble, but I needed to make something clear.

"Hey, dad, look I need a favor."

He looked up. "Um… okay. What is it?"

"About… me and Jake…" I was extremely uncomfortable discussing this with him. "Mom doesn't… know yet."

He looked blank. "Bell, that's not a favor."

"No, I know," I said. "Let me finish. Well, I was just really hoping that… since she's not exactly going to be thrilled about it, maybe we could… keep it that way."

"You want me to lie to your mother?" he asked as if I was insane.

I gave him my best you-know-you-don't-really-have-a-choice-look. "Yes."

**Okay, so there. I'm pretty sure there are loads of errors in this one because I haven't had time to edit. But whatever. Sorry it took me so long to get this one out.., my computer's been misbehaving. I'm getting a new laptop, yay!!**


	8. Positively Lethal

**A/N: This one isn't very long, but the next chapter will be much longer than usual. I think.**

**brittgrund2192**– I do try to make a conscious effort to keep the characters from getting too OOC. With the exception of Bella to some extent, I guess. I just can't STAND her in the books, so I sort of revamped her just enough so I would be able to enjoy writing as her.

**LaughingForever** – Um, I kind of already knew that, but thanks. I THINK they'll meet in the chapter after the next, if things so according to plan. Which they probably will. I have a feeling Edward lovers will like it. :D

**Tara's folly** – I love Edward too. SO much. But after I re read Eclipse for the 5th time (yes, I really AM that pathetic) I just sort of started liking Jacob. A lot. I don't know for sure, but I think I MIGHT be switching teams.

**emm** – I think I'll have a chance to explain this more thoroughly in the fic later, so I'll just shut up for now.

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. All I own is the plot.**

**Positively Lethal**

Bella's POV

Edward wasn't in school the next day.

I looked for him during lunch, and during all my classes, but he was nowhere to be seen. If I didn't know better, I might have thought I'd_imagined_ seeing him the day before.

But Jessica and Lauren's increased antagonism towards me, Mike's glumness, and Angela's sympathetic glances told me otherwise.

I came home, and immediately began bracing myself for seeing him the next day.

But, again, he was nowhere to be found.

The pattern continued and I wondered why I still couldn't relax. After all, if he had just decided to leave after all, it would make thing a lot easier for me. I wouldn't need to talk to him or anything, and I would be able get on with my life that much sooner.

I didn't know what it was about that thought –that he really was gone– that bothered me so much. Instead of being making me feel relieved, his ongoing absence from school just felt like a greater burden, something that added to the stress everything that was going on with Jacob, not to mention my mother's impending visit.

Time dragged by, and then it was Monday again.

I was edgy all morning, as I was every morning. As I entered the cafeteria for lunch and scanned the room, I felt a familiar sense of relief mingled with disappointment when I saw that there was no sign of the Cullen's.

I was nowhere near accepting that I would never see him again, but I was getting dangerously close to seriously considering the idea.

So imagine my surprise when I entered Calculus and saw a gorgeous looking pale skinned, gold eyed someone, who conveniently happened to be sitting beside the only vacant seat in the back of the room.

"Alice!" I all but shouted as I rushed over to where the pixie-like vampire who had once been my best friend was seated, looking prettier than I'd remembered.

"Hello human," she smirked as I sat down beside her.

"Oh my god! It's you!" I was sort of screaming, but I didn't care. "Hi!" I reached forward to give her an awkward hug, since we were both seated. "Oh god. I can't believe it. _Oh my god_!"

"I don't think _he's _the best person to think of right now," Alice laughed her silver laugh. "I'm not too fond of him. You know, with the whole eternal damnation thing."

I began to laugh too. "I can't believe it!"

"Rubbish," she dismissed. "You _knew_ we were all coming back."

"Yes, but that was _days_ ago!" I just couldn't stop smiling. Mr. Varner hadn't started class yet, and people were turning to stare at us. Well, at Alice, mostly. But no one dared interrupt. "I'd pretty much given up all hope."

"Well, I'm here now," she grinned. "So tell me! How've you been?"

I snorted. "As if you don't know."

"Actually… I don't."

I frowned in surprise. "What… how…?"

"Apparently, my abilities are limited in ways I hadn't realized." She paused to look pointedly at me.

"I don't get it," I said, still blank.

She sighed. "_Werewolves_, Bella."

I was confused. I took me a moment to figure out that even though Alice hadn't been with the Cullen's at the time the treaty was made, she must have heard all about them. "So… you can't see Jake and his friends?"

"That what it looks like," she said unhappily. "You scared us all, Bella, when you started spending time with those dogs. Annoyed the hell out of me too."

"His_name_ is _Jacob._"

Alice didn't seem to be bothered by my attempt at acidity. "Whatever," she sang. "So tell me. How've _you_ been?"

My smile faltered. "I've been okay," I muttered, looking away.

"That bad, huh?" she made a face, still managing to look like a rock star. "Well, I warned him this would happen…"

"No, no, really," I said, widening my smile and hoping I looked like I meant it. "I'm great. Lots of… good things have been happening lately."

"I've heard," she said, looking pointedly at my left hand.

I sighed. "Yeah, well. Jacob's really great."

"Sure he is," she said sarcastically.

"Hey!" I protested, but again, she ignored me.

"So you've been avoiding my big brother."

I snorted. "I've not been avoiding him," I said. "_He's_ been avoiding _me_. And even if I'm not particularly keen on talking to him, who can blame me?"

"Not me," she said. "I've been telling him all along. Leaving was a bad idea. He didn't even let me say goodbye."

I felt a pang of pain as I remembered that dreadful day in the woods.

Just then Mr. Varner started the class. I said nothing after that. I mean, what was there to say?

I kept glancing at her every now and then, just to make sure she was there. And every time it was confirmed that she really _was_there, I felt my grin widen to the extent that my face felt like it was going to fall off. All too soon, the hour was up.

As we gathered our books and stood up, I finally gave in and unwillingly asked the question that had been eating at me all this time.

"So, why hasn't… he been coming?" I asked, knowing that she would see right through my nonchalant façade. "To school, I mean."

To my surprise, she laughed. "I'm not sure, but it _seems_ as though you sort of scared him the other day," she chuckled. I stumbled clumsily beside her as she breezed through the crowd of people, all of whom seemed to be unconsciously making room for her to pass by. "Something about Jessica Stanley."

I blushed. "Be serious."

"I _am_ serious," she insisted. "You were frightening that day. Positively lethal. I thought of warning Edward about it, actually, but I couldn't resist."

"Yeah, I'm sure it was hilarious," I muttered morosely.

She sobered up. "He thinks it would be better for everyone if maybe I talked to you first," she said. "You know, to see how you felt about us coming back here."

"And?" I prodded. "What will you tell him?"

"Why don't _you_ tell me?" she stopped just outside building 3 and turned to face me. "What's the verdict? Are you willing to give him a chance?"

I folded my arms across my chest. "Well, um… why doesn't he come and ask me himself?"

"You won't talk to him."

"How would _you_ know? Wait… stupid question."

I sighed.

Her perfect face softened. "Look, Bella. I know that you've been through a lot. And no one expects anything from you. He only wants to talk."

"About_what?"_

She ignored the question. "Just think about it, okay?"

I frowned, wondering how long I would get to 'think' before I ran into him in class.

Alice seemed to read my mind. "You won't have to deal with him right now –he's ditching. But whenever you're ready, just… let him know."

I sighed and nodded. "Alright. Thanks, Alice," I said, meaning it. "One thing, though." I paused. "Why does _he_ even care? I mean, he _left_. I'm not asking him for anything. Not an explanation, not any sort of compensation. I'm not even asking him to be my friend. So… what's the point?" I looked at her, beseeching. "Why is he back? Why are _you_ back?"

She gave me a long look. "I don't think I can answer that for you, Bella. But I _can_ tell you one thing. You need to talk to Edward."

I rolled my eyes. "_Enough_ with the cryptic stuff. Just give me some real answers."

"You can get them whenever you want, Bella," she said, shrugging. "Just not from me."

I sighed. "Alice."

"Bella."

Her tone suggested no room for compromise but I continued to stare expectantly at her.

"Look, whenever you're ready, Bella, you can ask him whatever you want. I can _promise_ you he'll be totally honest. I'm not saying anything more."

I opened my mouth to protest, but she was already lost in the ocean of faces around me.

As Alice had promised, I didn't see Edward all day.

When I arrived home, Jacob's red Rabbit was parked in the driveway and the door was unlocked.

I rolled my eyes and went in.

He was in the kitchen, happily munching on an apple as he waited for me.

"In case you had forgotten, Charlie gave Billy that key for _emergency_ purposes only," I informed him as I put my bag down at the foot of the stairs.

"This _is_ an emergency," he said, soundlessly throwing the core away and coming to stand next to me. "I'm going to Port Angeles tonight, which means I won't be seeing you until tomorrow, which means I will be extremely restless every moment in between. So I wanted to make sure you were alive and relatively safe before I left."

"Is that all?" I asked with a laugh.

"Yes," he said. "Oh, and I missed you."

He kissed me softly on the mouth, and then pulled away abruptly, his face twisted in disgust.

_Shoot._I'd forgotten about the smell Jacob had told me about. I was sure he could smell Alice on me. Good thing we hadn't had too much contact, though.

"Bella…" he whispered, his voice shaking just a bit. His hands had begun to tremble.

"Whoa! Whoa, down, boy!" I raised both hands out in front of me. "Calm down and let me explain!"

His hand shot out to grasp the kitchen table tightly. He kept his head low, his breathing slow and deliberate. Gradually, the shaking began to stop and he raised his head. I didn't noticed he had clenched his eyes shut until he opened them.

"Okay," he said gruffly. "Explain. Why do you have bloodsucker stench all over you? And how are you still alive?"

Great. This was just the kind of thing I'd been meaning to avoid. "It's… it's the Cullens. They're… they're back."

He stared at me and then laughed hollowly, shaking his head slowly. "Back? For good?"

"I think so," I whispered, a little worried about setting him off again.

He began to shake again.

"No! No, Jacob, _listen_! There isn't any danger!"

"Is that him? What I smell on you? Getting chummy already, are we?"

The anger in his voice was reigned in, but it still cut into me like a dagger.

"No, Jake." I tried to conceal the hurt, but even I could hear it. "I met Alice."

He heard it too. It seemed to calm him down some.

"Shit. Bell, I'm sorry," he said, taking in a deep breath and hesitantly taking me into his arms again. His nose was leaned away from me, but he didn't let go. "I was out of line. I should go."

He let me go and began to move away.

"No! Jake, stay, please."

He turned. "Cant. Sam will want to hear this," he said. "The treaty's still intact. This changes a lot."

"Will you be back tonight?" I asked hopefully.

"I… no," he said, looking as though he desperately wanted to say yes. "With… this. And I… told the guys… something about a movie… I'll see you later, Bella. I love you."

"No, Jake!"

I tried to follow him to the door, but by the time I got outside, his car was already speeding away.

**Well, there. Now all you have to do is review. :P **


	9. Uh Oh

Tara's folly** – **I know what you mean about needing more… that's why fanfiction exists! Sorry, I guess this chapter may disappoint you Edward-wise, but the next chapter will NOT. That's all I'm going to say.

snookiepooh94 – I'm glad you liked it!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Eclipse or New Moon. Yet. Mwaahahaha!!!**

**Uh** **Oh**

Jacob's POV

"So you just bailed on her?" Embry laughed as we stepped out of the movie theater. "Just like that?"

"Look, I know it was stupid, alright," I said. "I just… I guess I freaked."

"Anyone would," Quil said, patting me on the back. "Hugging vampires," he muttered under his breath.

His words reminded me once again of what had happened and I cursed myself for the millionth time for coming for this damn movie in the first place. How did these guys talk me into it anyway?

"I can't be here," I said for what had to be the fiftieth time. It was starting to get even on _my _nerves.

Embry groaned. "Jake, you know you cant just go running around Forks anymore. Not without _their_ okay."

I sighed. "Yea, I guess you're right. But what if-"

"Don't worry about her, man," he said. "You've earned a night off. Even Sam thinks so."

It was silent for a while as we walked.

"You know what?" I began to slow down as I spoke. "You guys go on. I'm heading back."

"Jake, come on, man," Quil protested. "You can't just _go_."

"Watch me," I grinned and took off back the way we had come.

"What about the treaty?" Embry yelled after me.

"Screw the treaty!" I shouted back.

"At least stick around to eat!" he called again, but I just waved my arm over my head as goodbye.

I ran through the crowded streets for a few minutes, thinking I'd get out of the city and get a good forest cover before I phased. The guys would need Embry's car, so it looked like I would be running.

I was passing through an empty lane in what looked like the industrial part of town when I first heard the shouting.

I thought about walking away for a minute, but then I heard sobbing. It sounded female. The sound became louder. Yup. Definitely female.

Immediately, I began to run in the direction of the cries, and as I got closer, the voices became clearer.

"Come on, Summer, you know you can't run away from me!" a male voice was yelling.

"Oh, yeah, well, watch me you son of a-"

_Smack._

"What did you call me? Huh, why aren't you talking now, bitch? _Talk!"_

"You're drunk, Damien! _Please_! Let me _go_!"

I ran faster.

"You know you want me! I made a mistake, I said I was sorry! What more do you want from me?"

"Get the hell away from me, Damien!" the girl screamed; only she didn't say 'hell' if you know what I mean. "I've already told you! We're _over!"_

There was a loud thud just as I rounded the corner and the two people came into view.

The girl was a broken pile on the ground, slumped against the wall. She was clutching gingerly at her wrist and sobbing hysterically. Her clothes were ripped and tattered in several places, but otherwise she was quite well dressed. The gash in her forehead was bleeding profusely and there was blood flowing down the side of her face, but there was something so undeniably beautiful about her, that I almost screamed out loud in rage.

The man leaning over her was average in height, looks, everything. He was also, clearly drunk. He hadn't noticed me yet, and was now raising his hand to strike her again.

"Hey!" I shouted. "Get away from her!"

They both looked up in shock as I began striding towards them. The guy frowned and swayed slightly on his feet. "Mind your own business," he spat at me.

"This is my business," I said, shoving him away from her in case this got ugly. "She wants you to leave."

"You don't know what she wants!" he said, looking up at me, and obviously realizing that the difference in our heights would not tip any scales in his favor. "She's _my_ girlfriend!"

"Don't call me that!" she suddenly screamed, with new tears springing to her eyes. I restrained myself from killing him right there for treating her –any girl– in this way.

"I think that establishes that she _does_ want you to leave," I said as calmly as I could.

"I'm not going anywhere, that bitch is mine!"

I narrowed my eyes. "I'm sure you can tell that I crush bugs like you on a daily basis. You really think you can fight me?"

"I'm warning you, man!" he said, taking an involuntary step backwards.

I compensated by taking a step forward and said in my most menacing voice, "No, _I'm_ warning _you_." My hands were balled into fists, my eyes fierce slits. I was in no danger of phasing though. This joker wasn't going to be a problem. I just didn't want to scare the girl by being too brash. In fact, I was hoping not to have to resort of violence at all. She seemed to have had more than enough of that. "Now, look here, buddy. I think we both know you don't want to pick a fight with me. I'm trying to be nice here. So you can either walk away now, or crawl away later, but either way, it's going to be alone. It's your choice."

He held my gaze for a moment, and then leaned around me to look at the girl. She stared back angrily.

He sighed. His pungent breath hit my face, and I fought to keep from scrunching my nose up. "Well. If that's what she really wants." He half turned, as if to leave. Then he swung back and suddenly sent his fist flying at my jaw. He groaned in pain as it connected, but I barely felt a thing.

I chuckled. "Bad idea."

One punch was all it took to knock him out cold.

I looked at his limp form in disgust and turned back to the girl who was watching the whole thing from the floor. She seemed even more afraid now that she had been before, if that was possible.

She shrank back from me as I approached. I couldn't really blame her for being suspicious of me. This entire area was deserted, and I had no way of explaining what I was doing here at this time, and how I just _happened_ to stumble across them at exactly the right time. Well, I rethought, looking at her injuries, almost exactly the right time anyway.

"Hey," I said soothingly. "It's okay."

I squatted down in front of her. "You're safe."

She looked at me with fearful eyes and again, she tried to cower away from me. She whimpered as the movement caused her to jostle her wrist.

"Let me help you. Please. You're hurt." I held my hand out to her. "Come on… Summer, right?"

Hesitantly, she nodded.

"I'm Jacob." I smiled at her comfortingly. "Can you stand?"

She nodded again.

"Come on, then."

She still looked extremely apprehensive, but Damien gave a sudden loud groan and I obviously seemed like the safer option than being left alone with him. She ignored my outstretched hand. And with the support of her own good hand, she slowly rose to her feet.

I watched as she nearly fell over twice, but still didn't allow me to help her up. She had some subtle grace, this strange perfection that she didn't seem to be aware of.

As I led her away from Damien, I whipped out my cell phone and called Embry. She didn't look like she was in any condition to walk much longer, and she seemed too terrified to let me near her, let alone carry her.

"Jake?" he answered on the second ring.

"Hey, Embry. Look man, I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to borrow your car."

"My car? Sprain your paw or something?" he chuckled.

"Funny," I said. "But really, I need you to come get me."

"What happened?"

"It's uh," I said, glancing at the girl walking by me. "It's kind of a long story. Meet me here and I'll tell you."

"Alright." I heard him telling Quil that it was time to go and Quil asking what was wrong. I waited impatiently for him to come back on the line. "Right, so where exactly do we meet you?"

I gave him the best idea of where to find us as I could, and snapped the phone shut.

I looked up and saw Summer watching me. "That was my friend," I explained. "He's going to get his car so I can get you out of here, okay?"

She just nodded.

I leaned against the wall and finally looked at her closely. I mean, I knew she looked stunning, but I hadn't really had time to appreciate it until now.

She was pale. Almost as pale as Bella, but not quite. Her slightly wavy dark red hair was left untied, and fell to the center of her back. It was tangled, and parts of it were matted with her blood, but somehow, she made it look good. She was quite tall too, and very slender. She had the most perfect features I could imagine. Just flawless. Even unclean and injured, she looked like she could be put on the cover of some fashion magazine, and still somehow pull it off. She was better than any model, better than anyone, better than perfection.

And it wasn't just her looks, either. There was this… this _innocence_ about her. She hadn't directly said one word to me yet but I just _knew_ that she was a good person. Maybe it was just the Y chromosome reacting to her looks, but I felt _compelled_ to protect her, to do whatever I could for her.

She never once relaxed. She jumped at every sound, every shadow. I wondered what she was so afraid of. I mean, I was there. I wasn't going to let her get hurt.

But then another thought occurred to me.

Maybe _I_ was the one she was afraid of. Maybe she thought that I would… I couldn't even think it.

"We'll take care of you," I said quietly. "You don't need to be scared, or anything."

She jumped and her eyes –I couldn't tell in the darkness what color they were– widened. I would have laughed if this wasn't so damn serious.

"I'm… not."

The break in her voice told me otherwise, but I didn't say anything. Maybe it was best to let her see for herself that there was nothing to fear.

Suddenly the street was lit by the headlights of a car. She squinted, but I could see perfectly well the two dark shapes sitting in the front seat of the approaching car.

"There you are!" Embry said as he pulled up in front of me. "We took the wrong turn back there and –who's this?" He grinned suddenly when he spotted Summer cowering against the wall. His expression changed when he saw her condition, though.

"What happened to her?"

"I'll explain on the way," I said. "We need to get her to a hospital first."

I stepped forward and held the door open for her.

She hesitated. I looked at her questioningly.

"I… I can't." She looked embarrassed and I thought it may be because of Quil and Embry.

I shut the door and stepped closer to her so that they wouldn't be able to hear her answer. Or at least, she wouldn't know that they would.

"What's wrong?"

She looked like she was having difficulties talking. "I don't… have any… money."

I closed my eyes and smiled. "Is that all?"

"Isn't that enough? I can't pay the hospital." She looked own, as though not having any money meant she was an inferior human being.

"Don't worry about that, Summer," I said gently. "We'll deal with that _after_ you've been checked up, okay?"

"But-"

"Trust me."

She looked up at me with wide eyes. After a moment, she nodded.

I grinned and opened the door again.

This time she climbed into the backseat without a word, and I followed.

"Her head looks pretty bad," Quil said, pulling off his t shirt. "Here."

She took it quietly and held it against her head with her good hand.

"Her wrist is hurt too," I said, noting the careful way she kept it in her lap. "It might be broken."

"What _happened_ to her?" Embry asked again.

I glanced at Summer. "Just some trouble with this guy," I said, giving him a _later_ look.

Quil chuckled. "This is just like you, though, isn't it Jake?" he said. "You leave us to protect one helpless girl and you end up protecting a whole different one."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Summer scowling at the word 'helpless' but otherwise she stayed quiet.

"Whatever you say, Quil," I said, suddenly in a bad mood. I had just remembered Bella and her bloodsuckers again. I wondered if I should be in Forks right now, protecting her.

But it all seemed so insignificant right now. She was fine. She trusted them I trusted her.

Summer on the other hand, needed me right now. She had no one else to turn to. So, yeah. I wasn't a terrible person to want to help her.

She was watching me again. When I caught her eye she hesitantly smiled at me.

For a second I thought I had imagined it. But then I realized that she really _was_ smiling. At me.

I found myself grinning back at her.

Embry and Quil exchanged a long glance.

All too soon we were pulling into the hospital parking lot. This time Summer actually let me help her out of the car.

It took a while for them to check her up. I took care of the payment and then waited outside with Quil and Embry. Finally a middle aged woman –Dr. Dyer, her badge said– came out and asked to speak with whichever one of us had found her.

"That would be me," I said, and followed her down the hall into her office.

"Have a seat, Mr.…"

"Jacob Black," I said, holding out my hand.

"Yes," she said, taking her seat opposite me and ruffling through some papers on her desk. "So, Mr. Black. We are concerned of Summer's well being. We've examined her thoroughly, and it seems as though this is a case of severe domestic abuse."

"You didn't need to be a doctor to know that," I muttered. She raised her eyebrows. "Look, her head was split into two, her wrist was broken, and I _saw_ him trying to hit her. If that doesn't spell domestic abuse, then I don't know what does."

"Ah, but that's not all, Jacob," she said. "May I call you Jacob?" she asked as an afterthought.

"Sure, sure," I said absently, distracted by her implications. "What's not all?"

"The injuries that you noticed," she answered. "It seems as though what you witnessed tonight was something of a regular occurrence in Summer's life. The nurse who was cleaning her up saw scars covering most of her back. Some were burn marks."

I had to control my voice so it wouldn't get too loud. "Burn…?"

"She seemed rather reluctant to discuss it with us," the doctor went on. "But we're hoping the police will-"

"The police?" I cut in sharply. "No, no, no. They don't need to get involved."

"They already _are_ involved, Jacob," she said in surprise as though that should have been obvious. "It's hospital policy. Any case of intentional violence is automatically in the hands of-"

"Look, it was great talking to you, doctor. But no." I pushed my chair back and stood up. "She's scared enough as it is. I will not let those-"

"She's being questioned as we speak."

I stopped. "Wha- how can you…? Don't you need permission or something?"

"We do. From the patient. She's an adult."

"And she… consented?"

"A little reluctantly," she admitted.

I wanted to break something, I was that frustrated.

They wouldn't let me see her, so I waited outside impatiently while the police interrogated her.

Finally, the door opened and the two uniformed men emerged. I didn't wait to speak to them; I just pushed past them into the room.

Summer was seated on the edge of the bed, wearing one of those terrible white robes the hospital made you wear. Her head wound had been cleaned up and her hand was in a cast. Her eyes were glistening as though she had been crying again.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine," she said, not looking at me. "They just had some… questions."

"What did they want to know?"

"Oh nothing. Just some extremely private things about my life that I'm really not comfortable sharing."

I got the hint. "Sorry."

She looked up. "No, it's alright," she said. "Mainly they just asked if I wanted to press charges. I said no."

"No?" I frowned. "Why would you do that? Don't you want that guy to be sent away?"

"No, I really don't," she said. "I don't care! I just want to never have to see his face again."

I was quiet. It seemed to really pain her to speak about him, so I dropped the subject.

"Look, I'm just going to have a word with the doctor, okay?" I said. "I'll have them send in someone with your clothes. Then we can leave."

"No!" she said, suddenly sounding panicked. "I… I… don't go."

"I'll be right back," I promised. "Then I'll take you home."

She looked like she was on the verge of breaking into tears again, but she still somehow managed to snort. "Home? I don't have a home. Not anymore, anyway."

"What do you mean? Did you live with that guy or something?"

"Yeah," she said. "I _did_. I don't know where I live now."

I stood there, quietly weighing my options. I knew I was biting off way more than I could chew, but I really, I couldn't see any other way.

"You do now," I said, grinning in spite of myself. "You live with me."

"_Live _with you?" Quil nearly shouted when I told him. "You told her she could _live with you?"_

"Well, yeah!" I said defensively. "What other option did I have?"

"Well, let me think," he pretended to think about it. "Oh, I know! Anything except telling her she could _live with you!"_

"Right," I said. "So you're saying I could have just left her on the streets, just like that?"

"That's not what he meant," Embry said. "It's just that –aren't you going a bit overboard with this?"

"I'm not!" I protested. "I'm just trying to help her!"

Embry closed his eyes. "You do realize what just happened, right?"

I stared at him in confusion and Quil began to laugh.

"I don't get it," I said. When neither of them replied, I glared at Quil. "What's so funny?"

Quil looked at me with a mixture of amusement and worry.

"I think…" he started. "I think you just imprinted, man."

**Okay, so I know this is SO predictable. But the story is far from over. I don't want to tell you what happens exactly, but I will say that Jacob is NOT going to just go up to Bella and say 'Wedding's off, I imprinted.'**

**One more thing. I know now everyone will ask me how could he not REALISE that he'd just imprinted?**

**Answer: it's my story. He'll do whatever the hell I want him to do. Besides, he's a little bit distracted with being worried about her to really think of the reason WHY.**

**Now, if you have any questions other than that, I'd be happy to answer.**

**I'll try to update **_**as soon**_** as I can. I'm itching to write the next chapter!**

**And until then, REVIEW! I know you all have opinions on this!**


	10. Apology

**A/N:** OMG I'm so glad everyone seemed to like it. I mean the whole concept of Jake imprinting does seem pretty convenient, don't you think? So I'd braced myself for a lot more bad reviews.

I'm still going to keep this as original as I possibly can, so I'm hopingthe story will still keep you entertained.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and probably never will.**

**Apology**

Bella's POV

I sat on my bed, leaning my back against the wall that ran adjacent to it, wondering _how_ this had happened.

Just a few days ago I could never have guessed that everything was going to twist into this confusing version of the world that I used to live in. I mean, wasn't the whole marriage thing (which might not even take _place_ now, considering the look on Jacob's face as he fled from me) enough? And now I had to deal with _this,_ too.

Honestly, when someone finally _did_ manage to kill me, I had some serious issues to discuss with whoever was calling the shots from up there.

Now that my curiosity had been stirred (courtesy of Alice), my talk-sense-into-Edward plan looked all the more appealing. The only problem was that there was nothing for us to talk about anymore. Jacob already _knew_ about what I had wanted to keep from him (also courtesy of Alice). It wouldn't help to _also_ subject myself to the torture of seeing his annoyingly perfect face, and hearing his disturbingly smooth voice, and having to look into those disgustingly deep pools of topaz that made my heart race _every single time._

But that didn't change the fact that I really, really _wanted_ to.

And he called himself a masochist.

I picked up my pillow and screamed loudly into it. UGH! It was a miracle I hadn't exploded yet.

After almost an entire hour of tearing my insides apart, I made up my mind. The damage was already done. Jacob knew. How much worse could it get?

I sat up straight in bed and took in a deep breath.

I remembered the night I had considered seeking out Edward. I had wondered for ages just how I was going to find him.

But now that seemed silly. I didn't need to find him. I just had to wait for him.

"Edward."

I waited.

Minutes passed and I waited there in silence, not moving a muscle.

I was just beginning to feel a bit stupid when I suddenly saw something move from the corner of my eye.

My breath caught.

His soundless entry didn't surprise me. I hadn't expected to _hear_ his approach anyway.

But it was his utter beauty that had caught me off guard. Again. But it really wasn't something you got used to very easily.

He was lithe and catlike as he lowered himself easily through my window and into my room.

He stood there for a moment, while we both tried to read each other's faces.

His face was perfect and unguarded, and I could see his uncertainty written clearly all over it. But there was something else there, something that softened his faultless features (something that looks strangely like… affection? Or was it relief?), making him look nothing like the angel he usually resembled. No, today Edward Cullen looked like a god.

I had no idea what he could see on my face.

"Hi," I said quietly. "Um… would you like to sit?"

I cringed inwardly. _Would you like to sit? _Who talked like that? I must have sounded so stupid and pathetic. Maybe it even sounded like I was making a pass at him. Oh god.

I needed to act aloof. He needed to think that I was doing him a favor by allowing this little chat. Which I was. Sort of.

"I mean," I quickly amended as he made to move closer to the bed. "You can sit over there." I gestured to the old chair in the corner.

He showed no sign of being hurt by my rudeness as he silently did as I said.

Once he was seated, we just sat there for another moment.

"Alice said you wanted to talk to me," he finally said.

I eyed him awkwardly. "She said the same thing to me."

"Yes," he replied. "I did want to talk to you."

I waited. "Well?" I prompted when I didn't get a response. "What did you want to talk about?"

He didn't answer for a long moment. "Several things," he finally said. "Most of which I don't know if I even have a right to say." He paused again, choosing his words carefully. "Mainly I just wanted to apologize."

I gaped at him in surprise. Whatever I had been expecting, this wasn't it. "Go on, then," I said, surprising myself. "Apologize."

I wanted to cringe, but I forced myself to keep my expression blank. _Aloof,_ I repeated firmly in my mind.

He sighed and stood up.

I repressed the urge to stop him as he came closer to me, stopping just in front of my bed. Then, unexpectedly, he sank to his knees before me so that his face was directly in front of me. His face was pained, and saturated with sincerity.

"Bella," he began in a low, deep voice. "I know that when I left, I pretty much threw away any chance that I had of keeping you. You trusted me, and I let you down .I knew it would break you, but I left anyway. I owed you better than that. But you _have_ to understand." He paused for a moment to maximize the effect, I think. "Yours wasn't the only heart that broke that day."

I raised my eyebrows. "That's not much of an apology."

"Please let me finish." His tone made it clear that it wasn't a demand, just a request. I could ask him to leave any time I wanted. When I didn't, he went on. "I know that I have hurt you… I've hurt you beyond belief. I have wronged you to such an extent that I will _never_ forgive myself. And I certainly have no right to expect _your_ forgiveness. But nevertheless, I'm going to ask you for it. I refuse to spend eternity wondering _what if, _Bella. I need to know that I tried. I'm sorry and I want you to forgive me. I want you to take me back."

I sat there, staring at him with my lips molded into a little shocked 'O'. I was trying to make sense of his words. I mean, I _knew_ what he was saying, but I had to be wrong. My mind wasn't functioning right. Why else would I think Edward Cullen was saying something like this to _me_?

"You said… but you said you didn't-"

"I lied."

It took me another few minutes to find my voice again. He stayed where he was, just watching me patiently.

"_Why?"_ I wondered, forgetting to sound mean in my astonishment.

He seemed to think about it. "I couldn't stand the thought of losing you," he finally said. "The mere idea was so terrifying that… I wasn't really left with a choice."

"You know that you're not making any sense, right?" I said, wondering if maybe he _was_ making perfect sense, but my mind just couldn't comprehend his words. It wouldn't be surprising, considering the other mistakes it had made in the past five minutes. "I mean," I clarified, "When you don't want to lose someone, then dumping them is a pretty stupid thing to do."

He cracked a small smile. "I meant that in a different sense, Bella."

I waited for him to elaborate.

He frowned in concentration as he thought about it for a minute. "Let me begin by emphasizing that I've been around on this planet a _lot _longer than you have. And I've met _countless_ people, Bella. Countless. Including humans. But can you imagine that in _all_ these years, not once had I met a human who had any amount of influence on me. I just didn't care. People come and people die. That's life." He wasn't looking at me now. He focused on a spot on the bed between us as he spoke. "But when it _does _start to bother you; when you start to _hurt _because someone else is hurting… _that's_ when you know that you're in love. And when I say this, Bella, I don't mean the mild discomfort that you might feel if, say, Mike Newton was to be sad. I'm talking about _actual physical pain_ at knowing that someone else is hurting. Or might get hurt."

I would have figured out what he was trying to say if only I had heard that last part.

But I got sidetracked by his accusation of me loving Mike Newton in any way whatsoever and considered stopping him right there just so I could tell him that I had just added that to his already never ending list of offences. But since he was being nice, I decided to let that one slide. Besides, I wanted to hear the rest of his apology.

"It's hard for my kind to grow attached, Bella. It takes an _extremely_ strong bond for us to _need_ someone else for our own existence. Even another vampire. It's even harder for us to find that in a human."

He paused.

"I've been a vampire for more than a century. _Try_ to imagine that, Bella. A hundred years of watching people go by. It's very… interesting, being a vampire. It's especially interesting for _me_ because I get to live not only my own life, but everyone else's too. I learned so _much_ about human nature, just by listening to their thoughts."

He smiled a bit now, as though remembering some secret joke.

"It used to annoy me so much," he said, still smiling, still not looking at me. "How people seemed to have nothing better to think about than their crushes, or boyfriends, or girlfriends. You'd be surprised, really, if you knew how much time people spend, thinking of nothing but their love life. I mean, its so bad sometimes that the news of the old lady next door getting shot wouldn't be as interesting as what to wear on their date that night. And every time they did, I'd have to roll my eyes and think, _get over it already! _I just couldn't understand what all the fuss was about. What was the point of obsessing over every single moment of every single encounter with that person every single moment of the day? It all seemed so silly and overrated. I knew all about the theory of it. I just hadn't _felt _it for myself. And it was okay, because I knew what it was all about anyway." he stopped talking and looked at me. "I was wrong."

His gaze burned with an intensity that seemed to burn right through me, but I didn't look away.

"I looked at my family, and I felt the bond that we shared, but it _just wasn't it_. I never _needed_ for someone to be safe, to not want to _exist_ if they didn't. And then I met you."

As he watched me, the intensity died and his eyes began to fill with wonder. "Suddenly, I knew _exactly_ what everyone had been talking about. Love! It makes you feel the _need_ to make the other person happy. Because if you weren't happy, Bella, I wasn't either. I _couldn't_ be, not matter how much I tried."

He stopped again to recollect his thoughts and I took the opportunity to cut in.

"I _was _happy," I accused. "I was happier than I thought possible. And _you _took that away! How can you be telling the truth?"

"When I said happy, Bella, I also meant _alive. _It took me more than a century to find you," he whispered urgently, willing me to understand. "I wasn't going to lose you. Not like that. Not _ever_. Not to my brother."

I felt chills run down my spine at the utter fierceness of the way he spoke the last part. Thinking about that terrible night, I remembered his coldness, and the long brooding silences that had followed.

See, now _that _had been aloof.

He was still watching me.

"Do you see now, Bella? Do you see why I _had _to leave? That night. On your birthday." It seemed to pain him as much to speak about that night as it did to me to think about it. "Your close proximity to me left you far too exposed, too vulnerable. If something like that happened again… if someone hurt you… our thirst isn't worth your life. _I had to do something."_

He was begging me to understand. Begging me to forgive him, and overlook my long months of heartache.

The room had become all blurry, and I realized after a moment that it was because my eyes were wet. Tears flowed down my face even though I hadn't noticed before that I was crying.

"Why are you lying to me?" I whispered. "Haven't you done enough?"

"I accept all my mistakes, Bella" he reached out a hand, as if to touch my face, but thought better of it when my gaze darted to his hand in alarm. "But please don't accuse me of lying to you. When I left you, I thought I was protecting you. If I knew that _this _is how things would turn out, I would _never _have left I'm sorry that it was all such a waste. Believe me, Bella. Every moment that I was away, my heart was right here. With you."

I tried to collect my thoughts. I was getting too close to believing his words. If I wasn't careful, I might fall into the trap again.

"So why now?" I demanded. There had to be some way I could twist his words around. There had to be a hole in all these brilliantly fabricated lies. "What's changed? What makes you think that I'll be safe with you now?"

He smiled again. "You're _Bella, _Bella," he said gently. He reached out to wipe away my tears, ignoring me when I tried to jerk away from him. "You can't _be _safe." Another offence on the List. Reminding me of my lifelong danger magnet designation in an impossibly sweet way. "But I think I can accomplish that to at least some degree if I'm here with you. As long as I'm here, I won't allow anything to harm you."

Damn, that expression he wore needed to be legally banned.

"You didn't seem this confident two years ago," I reminded him. "You said you only left because you thought I'd be safer this way, and now you're saying that I'll be safer with you and your family here. You're contradicting yourself. Make up your mind!"

"You're right," he said softly. "I _am_ contradicting myself. Because back then, I had successfully managed to delude myself into thinking that I could survive without being in your life. That I was capable of existing _while _you did, but not _with _you. But now I know better. I can't do it, Bella. When you came into my life, you changed _everything. _I have _forgotten _how to live without you. These two years have been _torture, _Bella. Pure torture."

I tried, but the way he spoke had made it far too difficult to continue to think he was lying. I mean, anyone could speak the words. But the honesty that was _dripping _from his every word wasn't something that could be imitated.

And yet I couldn't fathom _how_ someone like him could be willing to go to such extremes for me. Me!

"And now I have too many reasons to stay," Edward went on. "I'm much too selfish to let you lead your new life without even knowing that we could be together again. And I can protect you, Bella. I believe that now. I have to. You only have to say the word. One word and I will gladly give up everything I have to make you happy."

I shook my head in despair. "It's not that simple, Edward," I said, reminding him as well as myself of all the reasons why what he was suggesting would be wrong. So, so wrong. "Jacob-"

"Bella, you need to leave him out of this conversation. This is about _you_," he said, now straightening up and coming to sit beside me on the bed. "For one moment, think about _you._ Do you think you could do that?"

"But he _is_ a part of this conversation!" I protested. "I'm _marrying_ him."

"But you don't have to."

"Yes I do!" I shouted. "I do because I love him! Okay? I love him and I _owe _it to him! I _have_ to marry him, Edward, because ever since you left, _Jacob_ has kept me alive! He was _here,_ Edward. He was here every moment that you weren't."

I could see by the pain that suddenly swept into his eyes that I had hurt him. I regretted the words almost as soon as I said them. Because no matter how angry a small part of my brain was at him, I _didn't _want to hurt him. I would _never_ want to hurt him.

But what other choice did I have? I was beginning to believe him, and I couldn't afford to do that. So it was either hurting Edward, or hurting Jacob (more than I already had). And I wouldn't hurt Jacob anymore.

I had to be strong. Despite what I really wanted to do, which was to lean forward just a few inches and press my lips against Edward's, I would have to learn to control myself. If I didn't, there would be no way to avoid breaking both their hearts (probably some bones too). Not everything could be about what I wanted. I had to think of the bigger picture, the greater good and all that.

And in this case, the greater good seemed to demand me hurting Edward further, to make absolutely _certain_ that he and Jacob couldn't cross paths, no matter how hard Jacob tried. I needed to persuade him that there was nothing left for him in Forks. I needed to make him leave.

"I've made a commitment to him, Edward," I continued in a softer, more brisk voice. "And I fully intend to stick to it. I'm sorry that you made all this effort, but it simply isn't possible. I would like for you to leave me alone."

I spoke with as little emotion as I could, trying to keep my tone brisk and businesslike (which, by the way, isn't the easiest thing in the world to do while tears are practically raining down your face), but I just couldn't bring myself to look into his eyes. Or at him at all, really. So I kept my gaze fixed on Jacob's ring as I spoke.

That's why I didn't see it coming when he suddenly reached out and took my face into his cold hands and turned me so that I would have to look at him. His expression was no longer uncertain. If anything, I'd say it was sort of skeptical.

Yeah. Skeptical!

"You're lying."

I tried to jerk out of his grasp but he refused to let go. I felt a thrill of fear as I thought of the sheer strength those slender fingers contained. With the slightest squeeze, he could crush my jaw in an instant.

I banished the thought as soon as it came. This was _Edward._ No matter how upset he might get, I was safe. At least physically.

As for my heart, well how much worse could it get?

"Am I?" I replied to his statement.

"You are," he replied. "You don't want me to leave, Bella. You have to have at least that much affection for me of you agreed to see me tonight."

"I agreed to see you so I could get you off my back that much sooner!" I hissed, but I could tell it was a lost cause. He was too perceptive for his own –or rather _my _own– good. He already knew the truth.

"You're worried about the werewolves," he said. It wasn't even a question! That's how transparent I was. "You think Jacob will try to hunt me down if he knew I was trying to talk to you."

I gave up.

"I _know_ it," I muttered, finally able to look away as he released me. "And he already knows you're back in town. Alice," I added the last part in answer to his questioning gaze.

"And is that your only problem?" he asked. "Because whatever it is, I can find a way around it."

I rolled my eyes at him. He smiled, glad to see me stop crying. "Well," I said. "It's not _only _the werewolves that I'm worried about."

He looked genuinely curious for a second before understanding dawned on his gorgeous face. "Bella!" he said in shock. "You aren't seriously worried… about _me_!"

And then he began to laugh.

Now I have to say that I was _more _than just a bit insulted. I mean, this was the same guy who, just a minute ago, had been promising to find solutions to all my problems, and now here he was, _laughing _at me.

I glared at him. Somehow he'd managed to take charge of even the one conversation where _I _was supposed to be calling the shots. I mean it was _my _apology, after all.

He finally sobered up, but his wide smile stayed in place.

"Bella, you don't need to be worried about me," he said. "I can take care of myself."

It was my turn to look skeptical. "Edward, that pack is _huge._"

He smiled grimly. "I wouldn't be alone either."

A spasm of fear shook through me. This was just what I was afraid of, and here he was, _confirming _it.

I huffed and moved away from him, to the other corner of the bed. "That's _exactly _why you need to leave. There doesn't _need _to be a fight. I can't imagine… you… _please_, Edward. Just go."

"Okay, wait," he said, gently reaching out to comfort me, but he didn't try to close the gap between us again. His expression had turned speculative. "What if I said that I could avoid a fight, _without _leaving? What if I could promise you Jacob's safety, as well as my own? Then would you reconsider?"

"And hurt Jacob in the process?" I challenged. "Besides, you don't know Jacob. He _will _try to find you. Especially if he ever found out about this conversation."

"Then he wont," Edward promised. "And if he doesn't then he won't have any reason to want to hurt me."

"He already _does _want to hurt you."

"I meant a reason worth breaking the treaty for."

I leaned forward and put my head in my hands. What had this conversation turned into? I couldn't believe I was sitting here talking to Edward and actually considering giving him another chance.

But _Jacob…_

"Look, Edward, you need to go. This is wrong."

He was quiet for so long that for one panicked second I thought he actually _had_ disappeared. But when I peeked out from between my fingers, he was still right there, motionless as a statue, his mind suddenly far away.

"I know it is, Bella," was his soft reply. "That's what makes me so absolutely disgusted with myself to be asking this of you. But you know why I have to."

"I do," I said, still watching him. "Sort of."

He turned to look straight into my eyes, and I saw it in his eyes before he even opened his mouth.

"Bella, I-"

I closed my eyes. "Don't say it, Edward," I whispered. "Please." He had implied it several times during this conversation, but he hadn't _said _it. I couldn't let him.

"But I do." His tone was gentle, and filled with emotion that we both felt.

"I do too."

I sighed and snuggled closer to him, leaning my head against his chest. We both sat there, motionless, trying to come to terms with what this meant. Then, finally, he smiled a sad smile and shifted me so that he could stand.

He looked like he was trying to find the words to say something. "Bella, I can't _not _have you in my life anymore," he said. "I'm completely sick and tired of it. But I will leave if that is what you _really _want. Not for me or Jacob, but for yourself. But if that's _not_ what you really want… then I was wondering… if maybe we could… be friends?"

I blinked. Friends. With _Edward. _I wondered how weird that would be. "We could try," I finally answered.

He nodded. "So, I guess this means I'll see you in school?"

I nearly tripped in my haste to stand too. This meant he was leaving. "Yeah. School."

He smiled gently and leaned forward to press his lips against my forehead ever so lightly. Then, before I knew what had happened, I was alone.

I stood there for one confused moment before the door to my room suddenly swung open and Charlie stood in my doorway.

"Dad!" I said, trying to sound casual. "Hey!"

"Hey," Charlie said, looking around my room suspiciously. "Were you just talking to someone?"

"Me?" I squeaked. "No. No, of course not."

Charlie still looked uneasy. "I could have sworn I heard someone else…"

I felt myself blush as I realized why Edward had left so quickly, and why Charlie looked so concerned. He had recognized Edward's voice.

"No, Dad. There's no one here."

He squinted at me suddenly. "Have you been crying?"

"No," I lied again. "I just got an eyelash in my eye. I'm fine now."

He gave me one last dubious look, and then he nodded to himself. "Bella, about this whole thing with not telling your mother-"

Oh, yeah. That too.

"I changed my mind, dad," I said quickly, before I could change it back. "I'll tell her this weekend."

To say that Charlie looked surprised would be an understatement. "You want to… tell Renee?"

I shrugged. "Sure," I said, trying to be nonchalant. "It's a done deal anyway. What's the point in delaying it, right?"

"Uh…" Charlie frowned, watching my face for any sign of deception. "Yeah. Right." Seemingly satisfied, he smiled. "That's great, Bells. I'm glad you're doing the right thing."

_I doubt mom will see it that way,_ I thought.

He lingered in the doorway.

"Goodnight, dad," I hinted.

"Right," he said. "Sorry. Night, Bells."

**I haven't had time to really edit this, so there are bound to be tons of mistakes, but whatever.**

**I know that this Bella reacted differently from the book, but I didn't want to post like, a rewritten version of the entire chapter from New Moon. Besides, this is MY Bella, and apparently, she has fewer self-esteem issues than Stephenie's Bella (it's so cool how I have, like, my own version of Bella).**

**Edward may be a bit OOC but again, I didn't want to borrow much from the book and it's hard to recreate awesomeness of that degree in my own words.**

**Besides, I sort of had to if I wanted the story to go anywhere. Stephenie's version would probably go when Bella specifically told him to. So, yeah.**

**P.S. is it just me or does my Edward sound uglier than Stephenie's Edward? (I don't know if that makes sense)**


	11. Time Will Tell

**A/N**: Alright, next chappie, everyone!!

**Hollie **– I'm glad you think so… coz Stephenie's Edward is HAWT!! Which means MY Edward is HAWT!! Yay me!!

**love-hurts-us-all** – well, that's good to know! You wouldn't _believe_ some of the misconceptions people seem to have about Indians. I think it would actually be funny if it wasn't so offensive.

**emm **– I'll answer all your questions… you just might have to wait a bit for some of them. :D

**Princesz of Blood** – Thanks!!

**Erin **– I've increased the rating to K . I hope it's alright now.

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and Summer. That's about it.**

**Time Will Tell**

Jacob's POV

I woke up the next morning on the couch.

I blinked in the morning light streaming in from the window, getting that annoying feeling you sometimes get in the morning.

You know, the one where you know you had this _amazing _dream, but you just can't seem to remember any of it.

Only in my case I remembered all of it _perfectly. _And I also knew that reality was nowhere near as simple.

So I lay there for a while, staring up at the ceiling, savoring the last few moments of sanity before beginning what I knew was going to be the craziest day of my life. And not in a good way, either.

Finally I groaned and sat up, jerking out the bones on my arms and neck. I was stiff all over.

During the course of the night, my pillow had somehow ended up on the floor five feet away. How had I managed that?

I stood up slowly and stumbled sleepily into the kitchen.

And then suddenly I didn't mind being awake anymore.

Summer sat at the table, still wearing the oversized t shirt that I had given her to wear last night –it didn't look indecent or anything, though. It almost reached her knees– and drinking deeply from a cup of what looked like coffee. Her arm and her head still looked pretty bad (or maybe it just looked more pronounced now, since she had her coiled up in a bun behind her head), although she did look a lot calmer this morning, and much better rested.

"Hey," she said when she saw me, smiling hesitantly.

I smiled back sleepily. "Hi." I pulled up a chair and sank into it. "Did you sleep well?"

"Actually," she sounded surprised. "I did. I hadn't really expected to get any sleep at all, with everything that happened, but… well, I hope you don't find this really weird, but your house just seems strangely… _comforting_ to me."

She looked away, embarrassed.

"I'm glad," I said, squinting at the wall clock. "God, is that the time?"

"Yup," she grinned. "Why? Miss school or something?" she said sarcastically.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did," I informed her.

She gaped at me. "Are you serious?" she said in shock. "I was kidding! You're in high school?"

"Sure," I shrugged. "I'm tall for my age."

She stared at me, as though trying to reevaluate everything that had happened last night, only now replacing her big 25 year old rescuer with an equally big teenage kid.

I decided to give her some time to come to terms with that and stood up.

"Hey, could you wait here for a sec?" I said. "I'll be right back."

I took one last look at her and then turned to go to the bathroom.

I cringed as I examined at my reflection. I seriously looked like an oversized dog, no pun intended.

I combed through my hair and finished brushing my teeth in record time. In less than three minutes, I was back at the table with Summer.

It was just as I was pulling out a carton of orange juice from the fridge that I noticed that something was missing. "Have you seen my dad?" I asked her.

"Um, yeah," she replied. "He went out."

"Billy went out?" I frowned to myself, now hunting a glass. "With whom?" He usually mentioned it if he planned to going somewhere as I was generally in charge of driving him around.

"He said his name was Sam," Summer said, watching me as I dug through the cabinets. "He showed up this morning while you were asleep. He said they'd be back in a couple of hours. Which, I'm guessing, should be now."

"Oh," I said, finally sitting back down. "It's okay, then, I guess."

"Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Not at all," I said. "What?"

"Um… well, this is just something I noticed," she began uncomfortably. "And I was just wondering… don't take this the wrong way, okay. But are all your friends so… big?"

I laughed out loud.

I mean," she went on quickly, "The two guys from yesterday were huge… and judging by the size of that Sam guy, not to mention _you._ I mean, you all just seem really… well developed._"_

Her gaze lingered on my chest as she spoke. Then, realizing this, she blushed and returned her eyes to my face. I tried to contain it, but I felt a small smirk appear on my face anyway.

"Yeah, I guess we are," I agreed, with no small amount of pride. "You know how it goes, birds of a feather."

It didn't _really _count as lying, right?

"I guess… hey, it was really nice of you to let me have your room for the night," she said. I couldn't be sure, but I thought maybe she sounded a bit shy.

"Yeah, no problem," I assured her.

"No, really," she insisted. "You shouldn't have."

I waved aside her protests. "_You're_ the guest here, Summer."

We sat there in amiable silence for a few minutes. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't seem to look away from her for more than a few moments.

"So…" I began, wondering if I should bring it up. I didn't know if she was ready to talk about it yet. "You want to tell me what happened last night?"

She didn't pretend to misunderstand. But she still seemed reluctant to answer.

"You don't have to tell me anything," I quickly assured her. "I just thought you might want to talk…"

"No, no, it's alright," she said, and she looked like she meant it. "I mean if anyone has the right to know it's you, right?" she laughed nervously. "I'm just… not used to talking about it."

I waited as she gathered her thoughts.

"I'm not really from around here," she said finally. "I used to live in Boston. My dad was a veterinarian and my mom was a lawyer at this big law firm. So we had plenty of money coming in. Big house, private school, everything. _Damien,_" she said the name like one would say _cockroach, _"used to work at our house. You know, do the yard, and run errands, things like that. My older sister Rachel had gone off to college that year. I'd always been very close to her, and then suddenly she was gone. I was really messed for those first few months. I was having problems with my parents and Rachel wasn't there… but then suddenly Damien was."

I didn't miss the way her voice shook a bit at the end. "Look, if you don't want to talk about it, I really understand," I said.

She gave me a disparaging look. "I'm fine, Jacob. Seriously, do I look like someone who would be intimidated into telling a _story?"_

I smiled. "Go on, then"

"Alright," she said. "So we sneaked around behind my parents' back for a while. I knew they'd never understand. But then one day my mom had to fly to D.C for work. She was on her way to the airport and my dad was still at the clinic so I figured Damien and I had the house to ourselves." She chuckled humorlessly. "I guess you can imagine that didn't work out too well. As it turned out, my mom had forgotten some documents at home, so halfway to the airport she turned back. She walked in on us, and then we had this huge fight. My dad, of course, sided with my mother. They told me he was only after the money. I didn't believe them. We'd been fighting a lot those days anyway, so I just took their disapproval of Damien as their way of getting back at me. But they were just looking out for me. I know now that they were right, but at the time I really thought I was in love with him. He can be really charming when he wants to be, and I was totally smitten."

I snorted. "Yeah, a gold digger with bad breath. That's charming, all right."

She glared. "Do you _want _to hear the rest, or do you just want to be a smartass?"

"Okay, sorry," I muttered. "So then you two moved here?"

She shook her head. "Not immediately," she said. "I moved out of my parents' house and into Damien's apartment. I think he was hoping for our family to reconcile soon. I told him it wasn't going to happen. I was too angry at them… for everything. But after a while things got hard, you know, financially. We decided it was time for a fresh start somewhere new. Damien wasn't very happy about that idea but I talked him into it. I had some money saved up and he had a cousin who lived in Port Angeles. He was able to get us a small apartment."

I sensed that we were just getting to the hard part.

"Things were okay for a few months. Every now and then he'd bring up my family and how bad he felt for having separated us. I kept telling him that I was okay with it as long as he was around. Then on June 21st he proposed to me. I accepted of course. But then he started badgering me about how we should contact my parents to give them the news. I kept refusing and he began to get angry."

"What I don't understand" I cut in, "is how you didn't see right through it. I mean, it's so transparent."

"You know what?" she regarded me thoughtfully. "I don't understand that either. It's just _so _obvious!" she agreed. "But anyway, it was last September, I think. I got a letter from my mom. She gave me an ultimatum. If I didn't come home they were officially going to disinherit me. I wrote back and I told her to do whatever she wanted to, and that Damien and I didn't want their money. Boy was I wrong," she muttered bitterly. "When I told him about what I'd done, he was so mad. He started screaming and throwing things around, shouting at me and telling me I'd ruined everything. It was on a night two months later that he first hit me."

She sucked in a deep breath. "From there everything basically began to go downhill. I'd figured out what was going on, of course, but I thought it would get better. It just never did. Alcohol had always been a problem for him, but never this bad. Then he started cheating on me, and hitting me every time I did even the smallest thing wrong."

"Why would you stay with him?" I asked through clenched teeth. I knew it was over, that she was safe now. But I still couldn't get rid of the image from last night, Summer slumped up against the wall, and _him _towering over her, preparing to hurt her some more. "Since September…" It was such a long time.

She smiled, but it wasn't a happy gesture. "You know how sometimes even when you _know_ you're fighting a lost battle, you just keep on fighting anyway? You keep on hoping that _maybe_ someday they'll understand how you've been feeling all along. That one day they'll wake up and realize they feel the same way about you. And that day would suddenly make everything else worth it."

I nodded, thinking of my early days with Bella. "I know exactly how that feels."

I still remembered, with vivid clarity, the day I had towed Bella out of the water after her cliff diving accident. That was the day we had shared our first kiss in my car. The day that made everything worth it, as Summer put it.

"I just… kept hoping for some sort of miracle, I guess," she was saying. "I would _never _take that kind of shit from just anyone. It's just that he was the first guy I really _trusted_, you know?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Can't see why you would trust someone like that."

"Neither can I," she said sullenly. "But believe me, it wasn't always like that. He used to be… different. He used to be caring, and he'd make me laugh, and we'd just have so much fun together, you know? It's amazing how fast people change. And everything you thought you knew just doesn't make sense anymore."

"Believe me, I know," I said with a groan.

She looked at me questioningly.

"I'll tell you some other time," I told her, wondering _how_ exactly I was going to explain to her that up until the _moment_ I saw her, I'd been _head over heels_ in love with someone else.

She nodded and went on. "I didn't realize for a long time just how serious our problem was, but I did know that I was in trouble. I couldn't go back to my parents. Not after the way I'd behaved. So even if I _did_ leave him, where would I go? At least this way I had a roof over my head. But the abuse just kept getting worse and worse, and one day I decided I wasn't going to live like that anymore. How much worse could things get? I told him I was leaving. But we both knew I had nowhere to go. I left anyway, but he found me again and promised that he'd changed. I'd had a taste of life on the streets by then, and… well, let's just say that it wasn't exactly a picnic. So it wasn't very hard for him to convince me to come back to him. But in a few weeks it all started again. It just kept going on and on, you know?" her voice had lowered to nothing but a whisper and her eyes were glistening. "I can't even… I can't _describe_ the things he put me through, Jacob. I didn't even know what he was trying to punish me for. All I'll say is that it was hell. Worse even, because I knew I could leave _anytime I wanted_. But what if there was something worse out there? I didn't have any money, no place to live. Staying looked like my only choice."

"I should have killed him when I had the chance," I mumbled under my breath, but I think she heard. She ignored me and went on.

"Last night did it. He brought home a hooker. A _hooker, _Jacob. To the _house. _I knew he cheated on me a lot, and he never even denied it whenever I asked. But never while in the _house. _At least not that I know of. And I was cooking, right, and he stumbles in with this blond girl wearing pretty much nothing but a _pink_ bra and fishnets _clinging_ to him. Well I just decided I'd had enough. For real. I mean, who was I kidding? I was wasting away my life over that little piece of shit. And for _what? _I was finally going to get over my ego and go back to my parents. Nothing they would do could _possibly _be as humiliating as this. It didn't matter if I didn't have any money. I thought I'd figure something out. I just had to get away from _him. _So I flung a pan at his head and just walked out. He'd already had a lot to drink and he followed me… I was so scared, Jacob. I swear, for a moment there, I _really_ thought he was going to kill me." She looked up at me and a single tear escaped. She brushed it away quickly. She continued in a falsely chipper voice, "But then you showed up and… and you know what happened next."

I wasn't fooled.

"You're better off," I told her gently.

"I know," she said. "It doesn't matter. It never mattered. Not when I dropped out of school for him, or when I alienated my entire _family_ for him. The last conversation I had with Rachel lasted less than ten minutes! And that was _six months_ ago. I can't take it back. But that's alright. _Isn't it_?" she looked up at me, almost… well, almost angrily.

Without thinking of what I was doing I reached out and took her hand in mine. "You're better off," I repeated, more firmly.

She gasped, completely distracted.

"Oh my god, Jacob, you're so hot!"

I grinned. "Why, thank you."

"No, I'm serious!" she said, jumping to her feet and pressing her hand against my forehead. "You're burning up!"

I chuckled, entwining my fingers with hers and pulling her hand away from my face. "I feel great."

She pulled her hand out of mine.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," she muttered as she paced around the kitchen uselessly, not quite able to decide what to do.

I couldn't help but laugh. She was so cute.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm… uh… I'm not good in a crisis, okay?" she nearly shrieked at me. "Tell me what to do!"

"Sit back down!" I laughed.

She spun around to face me. "Why are you laughing?" she demanded hysterically. "Stop laughing!"

"I'm not laughing!" I laughed.

"Jake!"

I stopped laughing a little, but only because I was a bit distracted by what she had just said. This was the first time she had called me that. Jake, I mean. The word sounded so different coming from her. In a good way.

She didn't seem to notice how monumental this moment was for me, though, since she was still jabbering on about how I was about to drop dead at any moment. "Can you seriously not feel how hot you are?"

"Look, I'm fine!" I stood up and modeled so she could see.

She still looked unhappy.

"Summer –okay, look. I _promise _you that I feel fine for now." She opened her mouth to protest but I went on loudly, drowning her voice. "_But _if you don't think I'm okay by tonight, then I'm all yours. If _you _think it'll help, we can go see a doctor tomorrow."

Great. Now I had a deadline.

She eyed me doubtfully. "Okay…" she said slowly. Then she added, "But if you die, Jacob Black, I _promise _you that I will _kill_ you. Again," she threatened.

"And I promise not to hold it against you," I said, fighting to keep a straight face.

"Fine," she said, but she still looked uncertain as to whether or not she should press the issue further. I decided to change the subject before she changed her mind.

"So what did you want to do today?"

"Um…"

"Anything," I offered. "Shopping, movies, Vegas?"

"How about I start with a shower?" she suggested.

"Sounds great!" I clapped my hands together. "Need company?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'll pass, but thanks."

I showed her to the bathroom at the end of the hallway and gave her a couple of fresh towels.

"You sure you'll be fine in here?" I asked.

"Yeah, perv, it stops being funny the second time," she said.

"That's not what I meant, _perv,"_ I teased. "It's your arm… will you be fine?"

"Oh," she looked down at her bright blue cast. "Um, yes, I… I think I can manage."

She looked back at me and smiled in a way which, I'm sorry to say, caused my heart to turn over in a way it really _shouldn't_, on account of how I barely even knew this girl, not to mention someone called BELLA. This imprinting stuff was really going to take some getting used to.

"Okay, then," I managed to say, and turned to leave. She stopped me. "Jacob."

I turned. "Yeah?"

"Um," she fidgeted nervously with the hem of her t shirt. Or rather _my _t shirt that she was wearing. It suddenly occurred to me how much I rather _liked _seeing her dressed up in my clothes. "I never said thanks. For last night. For everything. So, um… thank you. You probably saved my life."

And suddenly it was like we were _connected, _or something. It was just like it was with couples on T.V. The air between us was suddenly filled with some sort of charge, locking us both into place. She looked up at me nervously and I looked right back at her, completely entranced by everything about her. My instincts screamed _KISS HER_, but I resisted. It wouldn't be right. Not yet.

"Er," I said, breaking the silence –and the magic– of the moment. "You're welcome."

She looked away. "There _is_ one more thing" she said. "I, um… I don't really have any clothes other than the ones I had on yesterday," she admitted. "And those are pretty much ruined."

"Oh."

She watched me for a few seconds as I thought. "I'm _really_ sorry," she gushed before I could even make a decision. "It's alright. Forget I said anything. This will do. This t shirt is… lovely. Very street."

"Don't be stupid," I said, but even so, I was at a loss of what to do. I wasn't friends with too many girls. I knew none of Emily's clothes would ever fit Summer, and Leah was the last person I would call for help. That only left one person. "Wait, I know!" _Oh, no. Jake, you do _not_ want to do that_. "I guess I could give Bella a call in a while." _Okay, I guess you do. _"She'll be at school now, but she'll be home soon. In the meantime could I give you another shirt?"

"Who's Bella?"

And there it was. The perfect question. My perfect opportunity to tell her. My _fiancée. _I willed myself to say it. _Say it, dammit! Be_ honest

"A friend," I was what I ended up saying. "She could bring over some fresh clothes for you. She's really nice. You'll love her."

I. Am. So. DEAD.

"Great," she smiled brightly, momentarily blinding me. "Thanks, Jacob."

I went into my room (I noticed how she'd remade the bed perfectly that morning, with the spare toothbrush I'd given her last night kept neatly on the side) and quickly looked through my wardrobe, looking for the largest shirt I could find. I found something I thought would be long enough and brought it back to Summer.

I checked one more time if she'd be okay before returning to the kitchen.

I sat down, and waited until I heard the water start running in the bathroom. Then I promptly put my head in my hands, and prepared to begin my self-pity party. It was official. I was the world's _worst_ fiancée/whatever-the-hell-I-was-to-Summer EVER.

And now I had the whole day to think about that, and how badly I'd screwed up.

I'd totally flown off the handle last night when I found out about the Cullen's being back in town. She'd only met the small one, for god's sake. I wasn't happy about their return, but she trusted them. As long as _he _kept his fangs away from her, and if she limited her 'vampire time' to public places only, there was no reason they couldn't be friends. I wouldn't be happy about it, but I guess I didn't have a right to stop her from doing what she wanted to, _especially_ now that I knew what I would have to do to her today.

I wished there was some way for me to resist Summer, that somehow, I wouldn't be pulled to her so absolutely. But even though my guilt was just about killing me, I couldn't bring myself to wish I hadn't stumbled across her last night. I couldn't imagine not saving her. I couldn't explain it, but she was…

She was _it._ Even though we had just met, I felt (and I say this at the risk of sounding _unbelievably_ corny) like I'd known her forever. Everything about her… it was driving me crazy.

Billy had told me last night that Bella had been trying to call me the entire time that I was in Port Angeles. My guilt seemed to multiply tenfold when I realized that the entire time I'd been at the hospital with Summer, Bella had been sitting at home thinking about _me_. _Worrying _about me. And after all that she'd already been through… she deserved better.

I wished Summer would get done with her shower already. That way I'd get distracted and would probably be able to avoid thinking of Bella for at least a little while longer.

But looking back, I was glad that she wasn't around to witness what happened next.

"Where is she?" a loud voice suddenly cut through the silence. "I wanna see-"

"Jared, shut up!"

My head snapped up. Jared bounded into the room, with Paul trying to calm him down (which I thought was pretty ironic). Quil, Embry, and Leah sauntered in behind them.

They all stopped when they saw me sitting there, looking not so happy to see them.

"What are you all doing here?" I hissed, hoping Summer hadn't heard Jared.

"We were curious," Jared shrugged sheepishly. Then, in response to the four pairs of incredulous that were suddenly focused on him, he amended, "Okay, _I _was curious. What's she like? Where is she?"

I glared at Quil and Embry. "Thanks a lot," I spat at them.

"Well, what did you expect?" Quil said, rolling his eyes. "They were _going _to find out."

"Yeah, but not _yet!" _Then, turning to the rest of them, I said, "All of you, out. _Now_."

"What's the big deal, _Jacob?_" Leah piped up, looking thoroughly amused. "It looks like you and Bella weren't meant to be after all. So what? Just accept it already."

My teeth clenched. "No one asked you, Leah," I said coldly.

"I'm just voicing my opinion," she shrugged. "Bella's history, and that's that."

The others all looked like they agreed with her, but something about my expression must have told them that now wasn't the best time to voice _their_ opinions.

"Jake, don't listen to her," Embry said, glowering at Leah.

"Why, though?" Leah demanded, turning on him. "I'm the only one here who's talking any sense!" She directed her gaze at Jared. "Why are you here to see this Summer chick? You'll be seeing enough of _her. _Did it ever occur to you to maybe go see Bella? Oh, _I_ know! Maybe we should _all_ go. You know, to say goodbye." She gave me a sweet smile. "What do _you_ think, Jake?"

_Don't hit a girl, don't EVER hit a girl_, I kept repeating in my head.

Leah's voice turned hard. "Or are you afraid that she may not even want to see you anymore, now that she has her bloodsucker boyfriend back?"

_One punch,_ I thought. _It won't even really hurt her. Much._

"That's enough, Leah," Sam said from the doorway, wheeling Billy in.

She glared defiantly at Sam, but did as he said.

"Jake and I need to talk," Sam said, speaking to the room in general, but looking straight at me. "Billy can stay, of course. The rest of you. Out."

"So, what, even _we _don't get to stay?" Quil complained to me, gesturing to himself and Embry. "After everything we did for you last night?"

Sam looked at me questioningly. "Well, Jake? What'll it be?"

I sighed. "No, just us," I muttered. "And make it quick please, I'm busy wallowing."

Reluctantly, they all began to leave.

Quil mouthed _traitor _at me as Paul shoved him through the door.

I responded by making an extremely rude gesture at him, thinking of how Bella wouldn't approve.

Gah! See? She was so thoroughly infused in my brain that I couldn't even fathom the _idea_ of not having her in my life.

Sam took a seat opposite me and Billy.

"Alright, now Jake. First things first," he said. "Congratulations."

"Yeah, it's great," I said sarcastically. "I get to tell my fiancée I'm suddenly in love with someone else. Brilliant."

Sam shook his head. "You may not realize this right now, Jake, but this is the best thing that's ever going to happen to you." I knew he meant what he was saying. Finding Emily was certainly the best thing that ever happened to Sam.

"I'm not worried about _me_." Much, I added to myself. "I'm worried about Bella."

"I know," Sam nodded. "That part is going be hard. _Really_ hard."

"I can't do that to her, Sam. She needs me."

"Believe me, Jake. I _know_," he said. "But she'll move on."

"Yeah, like Leah's moved on?" I challenged, wondering if somehow Bella would end up like that. Bitter, lonely, hurting everyone else just because someone once hurt her. No, I decided. I wouldn't let that happen to Bella.

Sam sighed. "Look, I know it's really messed up, alright? But there's only one way out of this, and someone is _going_ to get hurt. And I don't want that someone to be you."

"But," I protested. "No matter how bad it is for me, it'll _always_ be worse for Bella, wont it? I'll have someone with me. She'll have no one."

"She'll have _you,_" Sam pointed out. "Granted she might not _want _you around at first, but she'll come around. You can still be there for Bella."

I snorted. "Who're you kidding, Sam? Bella is going to want _nothing_ to do with me after this. I mean, I _know _I don't have a choice and all, but that doesn't mean I won't be hurting her. And I _can't_ hurt her, Sam. I promised."

Sam was quiet for a moment. "It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do, Jake," he said quietly. "Breaking my promise to Leah. And I can't tell you that it gets better with time, because it doesn't. Every time you see her, the guilt will get worse. But what I _can_ tell you is that _keeping _that promise –or trying to, really– would be a _thousand_ times harder. It would be impossibleJacob. If you fight this, you'll only end up losing them both." He fixed me with a meaningful look. "You're _lucky_ to have found this girl, man. Now you've got work to do. Win her over."

I sighed and nodded. "Win her over," I repeated. "Got it."

Sam turned to Billy. "Anything you want to say?"

Billy looked at me sympathetically. "You _cannot _be unhappy about this, Jacob," he said. "I told you this last night, but I think I need to repeat myself. You've seen how happy Sam and Emily are. This is your chance to have that. This is a _gift_, Jacob. Take it."

_Take it. _Ha! It was easy for him to say. He wasn't the one who would have to hurt someone he cared about. But I nodded anyway.

Neither of them was fooled.

"Jake, listen to me," Sam said. "You need to _stop _worrying about Bella. You're _Jake and Bella_, man. You'll make it through this. You'll make ot through anything. Just… be her friend."

And yet I couldn't quite get Leah out of my mind. She and Sam had been just like me and Bella. Closer, maybe.

"And how am I supposed to do that, Sam? I questioned. "How am I supposed to be friends with Bella?" I didn't _know _how to be friends with her. Our relationship had never been platonic. Not for me, anyway. I'd loved her since the moment I saw her. She'd captivated my mind so completely for more than 3 years now.

How could _one_ girl just come along and nullify all of that?

"It's not as if you've never been friends before."

"Yes, but that was _before._" I grit my teeth in frustration. "I don't know if we can go back to that. Not after being together for so long."

"Well," Sam sighed in resignation. "Only time will tell, I suppose."

"Yeah," I agreed. "Only time will tell."

**This chapter was not supposed to end here, but I generally try to keep my chapters around 8-9 pages long. This one is touching 13, so I guess I'll leave it at this.**

**I searched the internet for AGES but I still couldn't find anything that really resembles how I picture Summer. But I found some pictures of Joss Stone with her pink hair and that kind of looks like Summers hair.**

**Except Summer's hair is **_**slightly **_**longer, less wavy, and is more red, less pink. She hates pink.**

**http://i66. **


	12. Jealousy

**A/N: okay, here's chapter 12! Bella and Edward begin to execute their 'friendship' plan!!**

**emm – **yeah, I wanted Summer to be the exact opposite of Bella (she's kinda like me!). I'm glad you like her.

**Tara's Folly – **yeah, problems solved, alright. But none of them _knows _that yet. ;)

**Jealousy**

Bella's POV

I woke up that morning and was surprised to find myself actually looking forward to the day ahead. For some reason, all my worries about facing Edward had somehow disappeared overnight, and I was now filled with a desperate longing to see him again.

I mean, yes, I knew I could only be friends with him, but that was okay. It was better than nothing. Right?

I would get to see him, talk to him, and even _touch_ him. Just not the way I wanted to.

I could live with that. For Jacob's sake, I _had _to live with that.

And that was okay. Really. I loved Jacob. I knew I could depend on him, and he'd always keep me happy.

But even so, I found myself putting a lot of extra effort into my outfit for the day. I spent ages trying to blow dry my hair perfectly straight and getting my makeup just right. I figured if I looked especially beautiful and sophisticated today, it might make up for the way I must have looked last night, while I cried like a pathetic little baby in front of him. I mean, judging by the way I'd looked in the mirror after he left, I shuddered to even think about how I might have look _while _he was here. He'd definitely taken some _seriously _disgusting mental pictures of me that I needed erased.

So thanks to my impromptu beauty procedure, I ended up running late for school. So in order to make up for lost time, I rushed through breakfast and dashed out of the house, muttering a quick goodbye to Charlie.

It was only as I was pulling into the school parking lot did I feel the first tiny knot of nerves set into my stomach. I was going to see _Edward. _EDWARD.

And, okay, I knew that shouldn't really be a big deal after our little heart to heart the night before, but it just _was._ I mean, I'd really never expected to get to see him again.

And now suddenly, he was back. It was obviously going to take some time for my poor heart to get used to that.

As I got out, I spotted Edward's silver Volvo parked a few cars down from mine. My heart lurched as I thought of all the times that he'd had driven _me _around in that car. I felt like I'd just met an old friend after a decade or something. I mean I _knew_ it was just a car, and it hadn't been a _decade_.

But it had been long _enough_. I had never realized before just how much I missed that car. It was so pretty. And had it always been so… shiny?

Someone cleared their throat behind me.

I jumped and swung around… and came face to face with Edward. And just like that, any nerves I might have had disappeared.

He stood leaning nonchalantly against the side of someone's van, a small smile playing across his lips.

"Hey there, friend," he greeted me.

"Hey yourself," I replied a little grumpily. Not because I was worried he'd seen me gawking at his car like an idiot. Really. It's just that, the Volvo and I had just been having, like, a moment. And he'd totally interrupted. That's why. I wasn't annoyed because of the way my heartbeat picked up at sight of him or anything. "Why were you spying on me?"

He shrugged. "It's what we do best, Bella," he said. "_You_ of all people should know that. Besides, what's so wrong with spying?"

"It's creepy," I said simply.

"Hmm…" he frowned as he mulled it over. "Well, in that case," he unhurriedly shrugged away from the van, "You'll be glad to know that I _wasn't_ spying on you. Alice happened to see that you'd be arriving in exactly 1 minute and 42 seconds and I thought maybe you'd like a _friend_ to walk you to your first class."

"Right," I rolled my eyes. "Because there's nothing creepy about _that._"

"Not the point."

I giggled.

"And speaking of creepy," he shot me a funny look as we began to walk side by side towards the school building, "may I ask why you were getting teary eyed over my car just now?"

I blushed. So he _had _noticed. "I wasn't getting _teary eyed,_" I objected. "I was just looking."

"Riiight."

He was looking ahead, smiling happily.

I narrowed my eyes. "Well, if you _must _know, I just happened to have missed that car. I like it a lot and," I glanced sideways at him, "I'm glad it's back."

We both knew I wasn't talking about the stupid car.

"Yeah, well, I'm sure the car missed you too," he told me. "And I know that the two of you must have a lost of catching up to do, so… why don't I give you a ride home today?"

"Ahh," I looked around for an escape, but nothing came. "What about my truck?"

"Alice could take it home."

"But that would be really unnecessary," I argued. "It'll be an inconvenience for her-"

"Don't be absurd, Bella."

I sighed.

I don't know, Edward. Isn't it a little…"

"Yes of course," he nodded. "No, it's okay. I'm sorry."

"Right," I said. "Um, look. So I need to get to class now. So…"

"Let me walk you?"

"Sure," I said. We began to walk towards my first class. Once we were there, Edward gave me a quick smile, and disappeared.

When the bell rang, I half expected him to be standing by the door, waiting for me the way he used to. But when I didn't see him there, I actually found myself a bit relieved that he wasn't stretching any boundaries as far as the whole 'friends' thing was concerned. I mean, this was going to be hard enough, even without us spending too much time together.

Still, another part of me was disappointed. He _used _to walk me to every single class once upon a time.

But then again, that was then and this was now. So I really didn't have a right to sulk. _I _had rejected _him._

Um, why again?

_Jacob. _Right.

As time crawled by, I found myself counting down the minutes until lunch. Finally, the bell rang and I jumped up and began to gather my books.

Mike caught up to me about halfway to the cafeteria.

"Hey, Bella," he said.

"Oh, hi, Mike," I replied, smiling in what I hoped was a friendly manner. "What's up?"

"Uh, nothing much," he said. "I just uh… noticed…"

"Noticed what?" I asked, pretending to be oblivious.

"Um, just that you and uh… Cullen," he said. "You guys, um…"

I looked at him in fake confusion. "_What, _Mike?"

"Are you two back together?" he blurted out in a rush.

"Er… I… don't understand your question."

"Don't under- Bella, I think it was pretty straightforward."

I quickened my pace. The sooner I got to Edward, the sooner this conversation would have to end.

"Hey, slow down, Bella!"

"I can't," I said. "I'm hungry."

"Um… okay," he said. "So about you and Cullen-"

"Bella!" someone called. I looked up to see Alice standing in the doorway of the cafeteria, waving at me.

I waved back in relief. "Oh, there's Alice," I said to Mike. "Gotta go, Mike. Nice chat."

Behind me, I heard him mutter, "Yeah. Real nice."

"Thanks!" I whispered to Alice since Mike was following close behind.

She made a face. "That wasn't going to end well for the poor boy. I had to do something. Not that he wouldn't have deserved it…"

I decided I didn't even want to know.

Edward was already seated at my usual table. Apparently, he had already gotten reacquainted with everyone. Currently, he was having a low discussion with Ben about something, but as soon as I was seated (after Alice not so subtly made sure I had to sit by Edward by making Eric move to another seat so I could have his) Edward turned to me, completely focused.

We talked casually (it was so _easy_… almost as if he'd never left in the first place) for a long time, and eventually I almost couldn't the curious stares of people looking at him and Alice. I realized this was how it was for them every time they went somewhere new. Inquisitive glances, people whispering, and wondering who these new, striking people were. Edward probably had it a lot worse than the others, since he had to listen to all their thought as well.

At one point, midway through my story about a prank Jacob and the other boys had played on me once (he hadn't seemed to mind talking about Jacob before, so I figured it was a safe enough topic. Besides, if he wanted to catch up, then Jake would have to be a major topic of discussion, seeing as he was pretty much all that had happened to me since Edward left) Edward suddenly grimaced.

"What is it?" I asked, concerned.

He shook his head. "Nothing."

"I'm sorry," I said, assuming it must be all this talk about Jake. "Let's talk about something else."

"No, no, it's not that," he said. He shot a glance at Jessica and Lauren, who had been throwing dirty glances at me ever since I had arrived.

"Oh," I said.

"Yeah," he agreed. "My mind isn't always the most pleasant place one can be at."

"I know what they're thinking," I told him. "They're wondering why you came back, how we suddenly became friends again, why you're even wasting your time with me. They've probably assumed that there's more to this than friendship. It's okay. I stopped caring a long time ago."

"I know that," he said. "And I don't care either. Most of the time. But then, when it's about you…" he watched me intently, and I felt myself begin to blush under his scrutiny. "How can they not see it?" he whispered, more to himself than to me.

"There's nothing to see."

He smiled. "You're wrong."

I sighed and looked away. He just didn't get it, did he? _He _was the beautiful one. Not me.

"Whatever."

After school we walked to our cars together, since they were parked so close by.

"You sure you don't want to ride with me?" Edward asked. I glanced at Alice, who was making pleading gestures from behind Edward's back.

"No thanks," I said. His face fell for just a moment before he composed himself again.

"Alright, then."

I battled with myself as he began to turn away. I wanted to spend time with him. But it would be _wrong._

He was almost at his car now. I stood there, watching him open the door to the Volvo.

Right. The Volvo. I'd _missed _the Volvo, remember? And now I was turning down a ride in the _Volvo_, only to avoid being in the proximity of an exceptionally handsome vampire that I actually rather enjoyed spending time with.

I couldn't do that. Not to the Volvo.

"_But,"_ I called to him just as he was about to duck into he car. "You _could_ drive me to school tomorrow."

He grinned my favorite crooked grin. I felt my heart flip. "It's a deal."

As soon as I shut the door of my truck behind me, I began to miss him. This really scared me. I mean, I'd only been talking to him for one day, and already he was beginning to have this kind of influence on me.

Agreeing to let him drive me to school was going to be disastrous, but I was kind of glad I couldn't back out now. I mean, how rude would that be?

I arrived home and freshened up a bit, before settling down on the living room floor to start on my homework.

But obviously, I could barely concentrate. I kept thinking of Edward, and how this whole 'being friends' thing might actually work out. It would take some effort, sure, but nothing I shouldn't be able to handle. I _couldn't _drive him away again. That would mean all the Cullens leaving too. And I really couldn't wait to see them all again. For one, it was great to have Alice back. And I hoped I would get to meet Emmett again soon. He always used to make me laugh so much. And the next time I was in the emergency room, I'd get to see Carlisle, too. And of course, I needed to see Jasper and to tell him I didn't totally hate him for the whole wanting-to-drink-my-blood-and-then-causing-my-boyfriend-dump-me-thing. He hadn't meant it. And _Esme!_ It might even be nice to see Rosalie again, depending upon her level of hostility towards me. And then tomorrow morning, I was going to spend the whole ride to school in Edward's car…

When the phone rang an hour later, I realized I was still on my first problem.

I swore in a very Jacoby way and trudged into the kitchen. Pulling the receiver up, I answered. "Hello?"

"Bell, hey."

"_Jake!"_ I cried in surprise. "Hey. Oh my god, look. About yesterday-"

"Yeah, about that." He sounded uncomfortable. "I wanted to apologize."

"I –what?" I'd been preparing to do some serious groveling to make him forgive me for the whole not-telling-him-about-the-Cullens'-return-thing, not to mention how I intended to be in regular contact with them. I thought he'd still be mad at me, and that I'd probably have to go down to La Push to apologize in person. I hadn't expected, well, _this._

"I overreacted," he was saying. "I'm sorry."

What was with up with people apologizing to me these days?

"No!" I said. Then, realizing belatedly how that must have sounded, I added, "I mean, sure, Jake. But it wasn't your fault."

"Yes, it was," he insisted. "I totally freaked, and I, uh, want you to know that I'm cool with it. I mean with you hanging out with your blo- with the Cullens. Just be careful."

My mouth was hanging open in shock. "Uh… okay, Jake," I said weakly. "Thanks. I, um… appreciate that."

"Yeah, well. It's all part of part of being in a relationship, isn't it?" he said. "Forgiving each other? Understanding each others points of view and problems?"

Oh. So there _was_ a catch.

"What did you do, Jake?" I asked in a bored voice.

"Nothing!" he said. "I'm insulted, Bell. How could you just assume-"

"What do you need?"

I was giggling madly now. He just sounded so cute when he was embarrassed.

"I, uh, needed to borrow… some of your clothes."

I paused, wondering if I'd heard him right. "I'm sorry, did you say my… my _clothes?_"

"Yes," he replied. "I _know_ it sounds really weird, but you just need to trust me on this."

I coughed out a small laugh. "Sure, I trust you. But my _clothes, _Jake? What for? Is this for like, some ancient, pre-marriage werewolf ritual thing I don't know about yet?"

"Not exactly," he said.

"For what, then, Jake?" I said, laughing to myself. "You can tell me."

"You'll get mad."

"I won't."

He was quiet.

"Jake?"

"It's for Summer," he blurted out. "Um, she's this girl I kind of saved last night and… I kind of told her she could stay with me now. Only she doesn't have any clothes, and-"

But I had stopped listening at 'I kind of told her she could stay with me now.' I almost dropped the receiver. "_What?!"_

"It's not how it sounds, I swear!" he was saying. "Just come over and I'll explain everything, okay?"

"No, it's not _bloody _okay!" I said indignantly. "You have some _girl _living in your house and you didn't _tell _me?"

"You were at school!"

"You should have called last night!" I yelled. "_Or _this morning. _Or _this afternoon! I've been home for an hour, you moron!"

"Bella, please! Could you _try _to understand?"

I took in a deep breath and tried again. "Okay," I exhaled. "Now, tell me if I've got this right. Last night, after you got _so_ mad at me that you had to just _walk out _on me,you decided to go out for a _harmless_ night out with your friends, which, by the way, I was _extremely _understanding about, where you _somehow_ ended up rescuing _some _girl from _god knows what_, and now you say she's living _with you_ at _your house?"_ I had unconsciously begun to raise my voice again, and by the time I was finished, I was yelling again.

"No!"

"No?"

"I mean, yes, but-"

"Jacob Black, what in the _world_ do you think you're-"

"Just come over, please, Bella!" he said, sounding so desperate that I almost felt sorry for him. "We need to talk, and besides, I think Summer's getting kind of cold in my shirt-"

"She's wearing _your shirt?!"_ I screeched.

"Um… no?"

"_Just _your shirt?" I asked dangerously.

He didn't reply.

I would have growled if I knew how. "I'm leaving home now. I'll be there in 15 minutes _tops._"

I slammed the phone down without waiting for a reply and ran up the stairs. I tripped and fell on my knee about halfway up the flight, but I barely even noticed the pain, I was that mad.

A _girl._ In Jacob's house. _Living _with him. _I _didn't even live with him, and I was going to _marry _him!

I quickly dug through my wardrobe and grabbed the first articles of clothing that came into my hand –a pale pink halter top with the brand new white skirt that even _I _hadn't had a chance to wear yet– and shoved them quickly into the shopping bag that I found at the bottom of the closet.

Then I was running back down the stairs, scribbling down a quick note to Charlie explaining where I was.

A minute later, I was barreling down the road, heading towards La Push as quickly as my truck could go.

_I'm not jealous, _I told myself over and over again. _Of course I'm not jealous. She's probably not even that pretty._

Yeah, right. That's why he brought her _home._

_But he loves me. Just me. That's why I'm with him and not with-_

Well, maybe you _should _be with Edward. Jacob is clearly losing interest.

I groaned and tried to stop thinking before I got too paranoid about this and ended up driving off the road. Then who'd be there to cover that Summer girl up? What kind of a name was that, anyway? It sounded so… cheery.

He was waiting for me outside the house, and as soon as I had slammed my door shut, he was beside me, pulling me into a hug. I tried to resist, but being in his arms made me realize how much I'd missed being out of them, even if only for a day. So I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him back. Having him where I could see him, and knowing that he wasn't off making out with some mysterious girl calmed me down a little, and I was able to mumble a small "Sorry I freaked out," into his chest.

His arms tightened. Suddenly, I remembered that I had spent the entire day with a pair of vampires. I pulled back slightly to look at him. His nose was wrinkled a bit against the smell, but I could see him trying to ignore it.

"And about the smell," I added sheepishly.

He smiled, looking genuinely glad to see me, and not only because I was doing him a favor.

"Come on," he said, winding his fingers through mine. "There's someone I want you to meet."

**Oh and after I posted the last chapter I realized that the urls of those Joss Stone pictures hadn't shown up right. I tried posting them in this chapter, but apparently, I'm still doing something wrong. So you could just go onto my profile and get them there… sorry!**

**Remember how it's supposed to be a bit longer, less curly, and more red.**

**Teaser for next chapter: **

"So, Summer," Bella was saying. "I've been dying to know this. How did you find your way into Jacob's shirt, anyway?"

"_Excuse me?"_

I wanted to curl up in a ball and die. I thought that watching a girl get jealous over you would be the most fun thing in the world. Well, I was still waiting for the fun, because _this wasn't it._


	13. Disastrous

**A/N:** Thank you everyone who reviewed! I appreciate it!

**love of eclipse** – Sure, I'd love for you to translate it into German. I'm flattered! Just make sure you credit the original to me and send me the link of wherever you decide to post it. :)

**soccerdog12** – lol I'm glad you liked it! Keep reading, there's a lot more lined up. About the 'yeah' and the 'yea,' well I used to be really particular about putting the 'h' at the end. But now, not so much. Because sometimes when I really get into the story, I need to type as fast as I can so as to not loose my train of thought. And it may not make much of a difference, but it's just sort of faster.

**Michelle** – don't worry, I've got most of the plot sorted out in my head now, and this eventually will be EXB. But while writing this fic, I've surprisingly begun to really enjoy writing Jacob/Bella. So in the meantime, _try _to enjoy Jake? You have to admit, their chemistry is irresistible!

**emm** – I would probably freak out a lot more too. But Bella's a slave to her inner pushover! Lol.

**Tara's Folly** – I saw your review just before I uploaded this chapter… I almost didn't see it! Now I don't want to ruin anything fro you, but I'll just say that things are _not _as simple as 'wedding's off.' You see, I derive a sick pleasure from watching the Twilight characters squirm. And this is just the start, so let the squirming begin!

**Disclaimer: I own Summer's hair!! Yipeeeeey!!**

**Disastrous**

Summer's POV

Jacob and I spent the rest of the morning hanging out in his garage, talking about all sorts of things. He showed me his car, which he told me he'd built all by himself from scratch. I had to admit, I was impressed.

It was crazy how comfortable I felt around him. His dad was nice and all, and some of the other guys who'd been hanging around (they'd all left about an hour ago) had been very friendly. Even the guy named Paul seemed like a pretty good guy, leaving aside the _major_ anger management issues (when Jared made a harmless joke at his expense he got so mad he actually started shaking –Sam told him to calm down, though. For some reason, they all seemed to listen to Sam a lot. He was like their leader or something), but Jacob just seemed to outshine them all.

I didn't understand how I found it so easy to mix with these strangers. I had never had much of a problem making friends, but it usually did take me a while to begin to warm up to people. And considering the circumstances, it shouldn't have been possible for me to say a word. I mean, after last night, shouldn't I be going into shock or something?

But with Jacob around, I just felt so overwhelmingly _safe, _that it was nearly impossible to worry about anything.I had no money, no permanent place to live, no job, no _family,_ but for now, it felt okay. I knew nothing was going to hurt me here, as long as he was here with me.

The hours passed and the more I found out about him, the better I liked him. He was just one of those people who had the ability to pretty much _force _you to be happy. One by one, all the worries seemed to evaporate completely, and I found myself trying to make him smile.

There was just something about it, you know. His smile, I mean. It made _me _happy. There was an _openness_ about it. A sincerity that made me feel as though I could tell him anything at all, _anything_, and he would still accept me.

Which was weird, since I really didn't know him at all. But that smile… it made me _want _to get to know him better. I felt like I'd been missing out on something special my whole life, just by not knowing who he was. That all this time that I hadn't known _his _name, something very important had been missing from my life. But I didn't care, because it was okay now.

Right now, I was sitting cross legged on the floor of Jacob's living room, where we'd been playing video games since after I got tired of sitting in the garage. It was a bit tricky for me with my cast, but I still managed to kick his ass most of the time.

Jacob had run out as soon as he heard the loud roar coming from Bella's truck –he'd been so mysterious about her. He hadn't even let me be in the room when he called her– and I was now waiting for them to return.

I heard the front door open, and footsteps (just hers. I'd noticed how Jacob didn't seem to make any noise at all while he moved. It was weird for someone so big to be so graceful).

And then Jacob was leading in a pretty girl with brown hair. She didn't really look especially happy to be here, though. Her eyes raked over the shirt I was wearing, and how it rode up my legs a bit, and narrowed infinitesimally.

Jacob jumped in to perform the introductions.

"Okay, Summer, this is Bella," he said, gesturing. "Bella, this is Summer."

"Hi, Summer," Bella said, smiling tightly. She moved forward and dropped a bag onto my lap. "I got you something to wear."

There was a strange edge to her voice –a warning?

"Thanks," I said. I looked into the bag.

_Oh god._

I looked up. "It's pink," I said, holding out the offending article.

"So?" Bella questioned.

I raised my eyebrows. So _that's _how it was going to be. "I, uh…" I looked from her to Jacob, who was watching Bella as if she was about to explode. I felt bad for the poor thing. "Never mind," I said, pushing myself up off the floor. "I'll go change."

Jacob's POV

This was a disaster.

What was I thinking, telling Bella about Summer? I mean, I knew I never really had a choice, but still. I could have delayed it for a bit. Or not mentioned the shirt thing.

But the damage was done. The three of us were sitting awkwardly on the couch, me wedged in between Bella and Summer, desperately trying to salvage the conversation. There had to be _something _they both had in common. But so far, the only thing I had discovered was that they both happened to be girls, and they both shared a common dislike for each other.

To add to that, I could see how upset Bella was getting just by having Summer in my house. How would she react when I told her that Summer would soon be replacing her in my life as well? I knew she would be jealous, but _this _jealous? I had never seen Bella be this rude to anyone purposefully. This was _way _worse than I had thought.

"So, Summer," Bella was saying. "I've been dying to know this. How did you find your way into Jacob's shirt, anyway?"

"_Excuse me?"_

"Yeah," Bella said, pretending to be unaware that she was being offensive. "I mean, Jacob said you got yourself into some trouble last night," she amended. "How'd you end up here? What's the story?"

I didn't miss the 'you got yourself' bit. I wanted to curl up in a ball and die.

I thought that watching a girl get jealous over you would be the most fun thing in the world. Well, I was still waiting for the fun, because _this wasn't it._

"Oh, you know, my abusive boyfriend got drunk and almost killed me. But lucky for me Jacob happened to be around to kick his sorry ass," Summer said casually.

This seemed to affect Bella some.

"Really?" she asked. I could tell she was trying not to sound concerned. "Oh my god. Did he… was he the one…"

"Yeah, he broke my arm," Summer said. "It wasn't the first time, though. Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about it?" Bella repeated in shock. "But your head… that must have been… I mean that looks like a really bad wound."

I smiled. _Finally _something Bella could relate to! "Yeah, Summer. If Bella says that, believe her. She's a bit of an expert when it comes to physical injuries; she's had so many of them."

"Yes, well, it's not that bad anymore with _you _around," Bella said, nudging me in the side. "He's always saving me," she added for Summer's benefit. I was glad she wasn't glaring anymore, but I didn't miss the slight note of smugness in Bella's voice.

"I believe you," Summer said. "He seemed to know _exactly_ what he was doing last night. That punch he threw at Damien… It was _brilliant. _Like, he just went BAM and Damien was out cold."

And just like that, Bella's smile faded again. I cringed mentally. She hated people talking about fighting. And _praising _a punch? Bad idea.

Summer's POV

WHAT. A. DISASTER.

Bella hated me. And that wasn't good. No, no. that was BAD. Because something told me that if I wanted to make any progress with Jacob at all, I would need Bella's say-so. They just seemed to be so _close_. I doubted if there was anything that went on in their lives that didn't involve the other. I bet they had, like, one of those weird best-friends-since-embryohood-relationships.

Bella laughed and slid off the couch as Jacob tickled her.

I contained the urge to gag.

Yes, I would definitely need her approval.

But she was just so… whatever. I mean, I was sure she was nice and all. But she so obviously had feelings for Jacob as well. Why else would she be acting like such a bitch to me? From what Jacob had told me about her, she was supposed to be this sweet little girly girl who spent all her time chasing butterflies or whatever. But here she was, like, _all over_ Jacob, and I got the feeling that she was doing it basically to show me my place. I even wondered for a while if maybe they were going out, but they hadn't been kissing or anything. Besides, if Jacob had a girlfriend, he would have mentioned it earlier, right?

But Bella's crush on Jacob… that was going to be a problem.

And the way he treated her! It was like she could do no wrong. He was super nice to me, but when he looked at her, it made me _burn _withjealousy She'd known Jacob for years. She had a _relationship_ with him. They had _memories _together

And what did I have? That's right. A big, fat nothing.

That really tipped the odds in her favor.

As the afternoon wore on, we all began to loosen up a bit more. I could tell that Jacob was trying his hardest to keep me included in the conversation, but Bella was making that a bit difficult. Now, I'm not saying she was doing it on purpose, but it just… well, okay, that's exactly what I'm saying.

I sighed and got up as she started yet another conversation, beginning with, "oh, do you remember the time when _blah blah blah._"

_Ugh,_ I couldn't stand her.

Jacob looked up at me apologetically. "You're bored."

Bella rolled her eyes.

"No," I said. "I'm fine. Just, you know. Thirsty."

"Oh, alright, then," Jacob said, standing as well. "Let me get you something."

"No, I'll just-"

"Summer, you're a patient," he told me firmly. "All that you're allowed to do in this house is _recover._"

"But you don't have to-"

"Yes, I do," he smiled at me. "You're the guest, remember?"

Bella's POV

Oh my god. This was a DISASTER!

She was _gorgeous!_ And by gorgeous I don't mean Angelina Jolie or Gwen Stefani gorgeous Oh, no. I'm talking about ROSALIE HALE gorgeous. Okay, well, maybe not quite _that _gorgeous, but close enough for me to feel like a drowned rat in comparison. She had the perfect body and this stunning long red hair. _Red _hair. It was RED. She was a REDHEAD. Guys LOVE that. I think.

And she was _so totally _head over heels crazy in love with Jacob. Or getting there, anyway. She practically had like, these little red hearts where her irises were meant to be. No, make that little PINK hearts for Miss It's Pink.

She was sitting here, wearing MY clothes, in MY boyfriend's house, falling in love with MY boyfriend. I mean, okay, falling in love with Jacob wasn't all that hard, and I couldn't really blame her for that. I knew how easy it was to fall for the big handsome knight in shining armor.

But she was _flirting! _And he was flirting _back._

Hello! Girlfriend sitting _right here!_

I mean, okay, so maybe I was being just a bit hypocritical, considering the whole Edward thing. But did she have to be so _pretty_? That was just unfair.

And she was _evil. _I could feel it. She was only here to like, I don't know. Do something bad to him. Maybe she wanted to seduce him and take away all his money (not that he had much, but still!) and run back off with that boyfriend of hers. Or maybe she was secretly a crazy psychopath who wanted to pull his kidneys out and staple them together or something. Maybe she was from some society that hunted werewolves by luring out the innocent helpful ones and infesting their homes and attacking them by night, after having time to call for appropriate backup.

The possibilities were _endless!_

So while it may _look_ like I was being a bitch, I was really only looking out for Jacob.

What was so wrong about that?

Jacob came back in with her iced tea. _Iced tea. _He went to all the trouble of making her an iced tea while usually he just poured me a coke.

See what I'm talking about? EVIL.

"You okay, Bell?" he asked as he sat back down.

"Fine," I said, trying to compose my expression.

"Sure?" he asked, looking worried. "You look a bit…"

"I'm _fine_, Jacob," I said. "Look, could I speak to you?" I asked. "In _private?_" I threw a glare at Summer.

In her eyes, I saw something snap. She opened her mouth to respond but Jacob beat me to it.

"Uh, yeah," he said quickly, standing. "Sure. We'll only be a minute, Summer."

She turned to him and her expression changed. "Ah, take your time," she smiled brightly at him. I knew what she was trying to do. She was such a little manipulator!

"Can we go outside?" I asked.

"Sure," he said and led the way to the front door. Soon we were walking hand in hand through the trees nearby his house.

"So look," I began.

Jacob's POV

I was mentally preparing myself for 'the talk.' I couldn't stall much longer, and if she wanted to talk, then I was going to be honest with her.

"So look," she said. "I met the Cullens today. At school."

"Oh?" I said, surprised she hadn't brought Summer up directly. "I guessed as much."

"Yes, but," she said. "I wanted to tell you myself. Edward and I… we're okay now."

My eyes narrowed. "Bella."

"Jacob, it's okay," she said. "I talked to him and we worked everything out."

I raised my eyebrows. She was clearly only trying to get revenge on me because of Summer. There was no way Bella had actually forgiven _him. _His black haired 'sister' I could understand. But not _him_.

"Bell, stop playing," I scoffed. "I know you don't like Summer but you don't have to resort to lying."

She gave me a blank stare. "I'm not lying. I'm –Jacob, I really forgave Edward."

"Wha-" it was my turn to stare. "So what, you're _dumping_ me?"

A part of me was enraged. How could she be dumping me for that leech? And more importantly, _what if he hurt her?_ But another part rejoiced. This would pave the path clearly for me and Summer. But it would hurt to let Bella go…

"Of course not!" she said. "Edward and I… we're trying a new strategy. We're going to… be friends."

"Friends," I repeated mockingly. "Right. Friends. Bella, we both know that two people who have a history together cannot _be _friends. I'm sure that he wants more than that, and at some level, you do too. I can't have it. I won't."

She scowled. "I'm trying to be a good girlfriend by telling you this, Jake. I could have hidden it, but I chose to tell you."

"You _couldn't _have hidden it from me," I corrected. "I would have found out and you know it."

"Regardless," she hissed. "I told you and that's what should count. And if you won't appreciate that-"

"I appreciate it, Bell!" I said angrily. She just didn't _get _it. "I do. But no one said I have to approve."

"I don't need your approval," she replied hotly. "But it sure _would_ be nice to have your support. For _once_. And you could try to be a little considerate of other peoples' feelings."

"Oh, right!" I laughed. "So _you're_ the one who spent the whole day taking digs at Summer for things that weren't her fault and making her feel excluded and _I'm _the inconsiderate one."

That shut her up. "That's different."

"How so?" I challenged, before reconsidering. "Actually, you're right. It is different," I agreed. "Because Summer and I have never had _anything._ You and Cullen, on the other hand, have had a _really _significant relationship in the past. So I'm supposed to be okay with you two suddenly being friends again while you wont even _try_ to accept my friend?"

I couldn't believe what this conversation had turned into. I was supposed to be honest. And while it was true that Summer and I hadn't ever had anything in the past, it was inevitable for something to happen in the future. So it sort of did lie in the 'lie' category.

But I couldn't help it. It was one thing for her to be friends with the little Cullen, that Alice. But _Edward?_ No way. I was keeping him away from her at all costs. Even if it meant bringing up things that I knew would hurt her.

"You _said _you were okay if I had… feelings for him," she whispered wide eyed. "I _told _you this whole marriage thing wasn't going to work out. But _you _said… you said that you didn't care!"

"I didn't!" I insisted. "I _don't._ But that was when I was convinced that he was gone for good. It's one thing to be fighting with memories, but having him here, fighting back-"

"No one is fighting!" she cried. "I'm with _you._ I'm _staying_ with you! What more do you want?"

I stopped walking and looked at her. "I know you love me, Bella. I do. But can you really blame me for being bothered by this?"

"I'm _trying _Jake. I'm trying. But Edward and I are _over,_" she said, in that same wounded voice that made me want to pull her into my arms and give her whatever she wanted. "And if you don't believe that-"

"I do believe that, Bella," I told her. "I _do_."

"Then stop making such a big deal about it!" she said. "He's driving me to school for god's sake. That hardly makes us lovers!"

_What?!_ I wanted to scream. So he was driving her around now? No way. No way was I letting him control her this way. And if I told her _now _that I had _imprinted, _he was obviously the first person she would go running to.

More than myself, I had a responsibility to Bella. I had seen what that bloodsucker could do to her and I wasn't letting that happen again.

Suddenly, being honest wasn't an option anymore.

"Fine," I said tightly. "You and Cullen… have a go at this friendship thing. I'm glad for you."

She eyed me cynically. "Really?"

"Yeah," I shrugged. I hoped it passed off as nonchalance. "Really. I just need to repeat myself on one thing, Bells. _Be careful_. Vampires are _dangerous._"

Her eyes lit up in relief. I knew she had expected more of a fight. "So are werewolves," she laughed. "Oh, Jake, I'm so glad you're fine with this!"

"Yeah, yeah," I said, rubbing her back gently as she threw herself at me. "But there is something _you _don't seem to be fine with."

She pulled back and bit her lip. "Summer?"

I looked at her, not quite sure how to put into words what I had just witnessed in my house. I resumed walking and she followed.

"Bella, what _was_ that?" I asked. "That wasn't you. That was… scary."

She looked embarrassed. "I've been doing that a lot lately," she mumbled. "I'm sorry, I guess," she added reluctantly. "I just don't _like _her."

"Make an effort?" I asked, attacking her with my best puppy dog eyes. I had a little plan formulating in my head, but I knew it could never work unless I had Bella's cooperation.

She sighed. "I don't know Jake. She seems… well, doesn't she seem kind of… do you like her?"

Yes. _Yes_. YES!

"No," I answered. "I don't. Summer's really nice, Bella. She's great fun, and I've had a blast hanging out with her all day. But she's… she's not you."

Well, at least that much was true.

"So you're saying that you're not even a little, _tiny_ bit attracted to that _beautiful_ half clothed girl you've just spent half the day with?" she asked skeptically.

Once again, I pulled her to a stop. Looking straight into her eyes I said. "Bella, honey," I said, placing one hand on either side of her face. "Whatever happens, I love_ you_. So much. No other girl can change that." I wasn't lying. I _did_ love Bella. And I needed her to know that. "Can you promise me that you will never _ever _doubt that?"

She thought about it for a moment, and then she shook her head. "I can't. She's _stunning, _Jake."

"So are you."

"She _likes_ you."

"But I like _you._"

"Jacob."

"Bella."

She pouted. "Fine," she said, throwing up her hands. "I'll give it a shot."

I grinned. "Great!" I gave her a huge hug, and said, "Maybe you guys should do some bonding together. Like go shopping. She needs new clothes…"

"Don't push it, Jacob," she warned.

"No, really!" I insisted. "You two would really get along. And she needs a friend."

"She _has_ a friend. You," she said simply, although I heard the slight edge that had entered her voice. I ignored it.

"I meant a _girl _friend," I corrected. "Come on! Who else is she going to go to the bathroom with and stuff?"

She rolled her eyes. "You better be glad I love you, Jacob Black," she said.

I grinned again, and hoped I sounded sincere. "You're the best, Bella!"

"And if _anything _happens between you two-"

"_Trust_, Bella."

As I entwined my fingers with hers I tried not to think about what I had just done. But it was for Bella. It would be the hardest thing I would ever do, but somehow, I needed to pull this off. Too much depended on it.

"Hey, Jake?" she said as the house came into sight.

"Hmm?" I replied absently, still deep in thought.

"There's something else I think you should know," she said. "About… Edward."

That got my attention. "There's more?"

She hesitated. "We… well, today at school, we talked a lot, right," she said. "And I really think Edward and I are… you know. Special. I mean, please don't get mad. But I think you need to know this. It will take some time, but I _really _want to give this a try."

Any second thoughts I may have had vanished. If I left her now, she would _definitely _go running into his waiting arms. No way was I letting that happen. Alienating her at this point would not be helpful.

So as much as I wanted to tell her to stay away from him, I knew that if I asked that of her, she would then acquire every right to ask me not to see Summer. And since that wasn't happening, I realized I couldn't keep her away from her leech.

I sighed. "Bella, I can't say I'm not unhappy about it, because I am," I said. "But if you need to do this, then you need to do this. No arguments."

"Right," she replied. "And if you really want that – I mean, if you really want to keep Summer around, then I understand." She grinned at me. "No _further _arguments."

**I just realized this is the first Jake/Bella fight I've ever written… so much **_**fun!**_** I wasn't going to make them fight, really, just Jake giving her a piece of his mind. But my brother and his girlfriend were fighting nearby and I couldn't help it!**

**So I know Jake wouldn't normally be this accommodating, but you need to keep in mind the guilt factor. I know what he's trying to do sounds far fetched, but I'm going to make it sound believable. I think.**

**In the meantime, make my day: REVIEW!**


	14. Partay Part 1

**A/N: Alright, now before I post this, I really wanted to say something. I know that everyone is free to interpret the story in their own way and all that, but **

**Alright, now before I post this, I just really want to say something. Some of the reviews for that last chapter, like, disturbed me a lot. I mean, **_**how can people think Jake was an ass in that last chapter?**_** Come on! Why don't **_**you**_** try telling your boyfriends you still have feelings for your ex and see how he reacts?**

**Apart from that, the whole thing with Summer –um, he's making a **_**sacrifice,**_** people. He's a good guy. It's not his fault he imprinted, and it's not his fault that Bella doesn't like Summer.**

**His not telling Bella about Summer is him **_**protecting **_**Bella. Not hurting her. So please. Get that straight, and try not to let whatever opinion of him you have since Eclipse influence how you see this Jacob. As far as this fic is concerned, Eclipse never even happened, remember?**

**Oh and if Summer likes Jacob, then please don't hold it against her. She doesn't **_**know **_**that Jake is taken!**

**(I'm sorry, I know that everyone is free to interpret the story in their own way, but I just needed to say this. I don't like people not liking Jakie. lol)**

**J Plash – Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it. I read some of your stuff too and I loved it! Keep reading!**

**emm – Nah, she wont just bounce back to Edward. I aim to make everything gradual and believable. I hate fics in which characters have the most abrupt reactions, and mine is certainly not going that way.**

**Tara's Folly – I think that when you spoke about my inspiration, you kind of jinxed it… I just **_**can't write!**_** I mean I keep getting ideas for new oneshots and stuff, but as far as this story is concerned, I've just sort of shut down in the inspiration department. Don't worry, though. I'll get back on track soon enough. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse. I do, however, own Summer and her pretty, pretty hair.**

**(I just noticed at my A/N is almost as long as the chapter… and I'm not helping things either!)**

**Partay – Part 1**

Summer's POV

I looked up as Jacob reentered, alone.

"Bella had to go home," he explained in answer to my unspoken question, sinking onto the couch next to me. "Her dad will be back soon."

I nodded.

"How would you like to go out tomorrow?" he asked suddenly. "You could get out of town for the day, maybe shop. I know you need new stuff…" he trailed off as I began to shake my head.

"No."

"No?"

"No."

He frowned. "Summer, you need new stuff."

"I _meant_, I can't let you _buy_ me new stuff," I corrected. "You've done enough."

He rolled his eyes. "Now you're just being silly," he said. "Besides, I can't very well let you roam around in one set of clothes," he grinned at me, "Its _pink._"

I swatted him on the arm. But he _did _have a point. And it _was _pink.

"Besides, Bella offered to take you."

My head snapped up. "_Bella?"_

He shrugged. "Yeah," he said lightly, before his expression became a little worried. "I mean, that _is _okay, isn't it?"

I stared at him. Had he not _been _there today?

"Jake, in case you had your eyes closed all day, Bella and I didn't exactly hit it off."

He shrugged again. "Yeah, well," he said. "I talked to her about it and she said she's sorry."

I raised my eyebrows. "She said that?"

"Well, those weren't her exact _words…_" he admitted sheepishly.

I rolled my eyes. "Look, Jacob, I appreciate what you're trying to do here, but no. I have no inclination of spending the entire day being insulted by some chick I don't even _like_. No offense."

"It won't be that way," he promised. "_Please_, Summer? She's trying."

"It didn't look that way to me," I muttered. "I'm sorry, Jacob. I know you want me to like her. But I just… don't."

"Just give her a chance," he said. "For my sake?"

I sighed. Damn, did he have to be so hot? It made refusing him anything so _hard _It was maddening.

"Fine," I finally muttered. I _did _owe him.

He grinned widely.

"So," he said, changing the topic. "Now that we have your agenda for tomorrow all cleared up, that brings us to the next question," he said, shifting his weight and heaving a sigh. "What did you want to do today?"

"I don't know," I answered. "There isn't much time left in 'today.' What do you do around here at night?"

"I run," he answered promptly.

"You _run_?" I repeated, not sure I I had heard him right.

"Yeah," he shrugged. "Me and the guys. We like to run. A lot." He sniggered, as though remembering a private joke.

"Ahh…" I nodded as if I understood completely. Who _ran _for fun? And at _night?_

He laughed knowingly.

"Actually some kids from school were having a bonfire tonight. At the beach," he said. "I was wondering… maybe you would like to go?"

_There!_ I thought. _I knew Jake and his friends had to be socially acceptable!_

"Sure!" I agreed quickly. "A bonfire… sounds great!"

"Good," he said, pleased. "We'll leave around seven… that's in an hour."

"No problem," I said. "So, uh. Anyone else I know coming?"

"Sure," he said. "All my friends… and Leah. I doubt Sam will show up though."

"Yeah, why not?"

"He's a bit old for high school parties, don't you think?" Jacob said.

"Oh… okay," I replied. "And… Bella?"

"Nah," he said. "She doesn't like to come to these things. Sometimes we have these small, quiet, family bonfires, with only a few people there," he smiled absently, as though remembering something pleasant. "She _loves _those. She always falls asleep."

Again, I felt a pang of jealousy for Bella. They were so _close._ He included her in what he said were _family _gatherings.

I tried to smile. "So you and Bella are… really close?"

He nodded. "Really close," he confirmed. "We've known each other for," he scrunched up his forehead as he thought about it, "three years now. Longer if you count all those times when we were kids when our parents dumped us together to stay entertained while they went fishing."

He looked at me then, as though there was something more he wanted to say. I could see him struggling to put the words together in his head.

I wanted to ask him what was going on, but I didn't want to be pushy. He would tell me when he wanted.

At that moment my stomach decided to give a loud growl. I looked up, embarrassed and frustrated.

He chuckled. "We've got some pizza in the fridge. I'll be right back."

So then he brought me pizza. We both ate in silence (he seemed absolutely engrossed in his thoughts and I was enjoying myself too much just watching him). There was no need for conversation. Again, I thought about asking him about what he'd been about to say, but I thought better of it.

A while later, we decided it was time to start getting ready. It didn't take long. All Jacob did was throw on a new shirt and I ran a brush through my hair, deciding to leave it down.

Within ten minutes we were both ready and good to go.

**I am so sorry to be posting this pathetic excuse for a chapter. I had quite a lot typed out, but then I decided to go in a different direction which I thought would be better. So I'm sorry about how small this is, but I'll keep updating as much as I can.**

**BUT while you're here, why don't you go take a look at my new oneshot? It's called Oblivion.**

**And don't forget to review!!**

**And while I'm at it, here's another teaser:**

"A chance meeting," she nodded to herself thoughtfully. "Fine. Did we stumble across each other on a full moon?"

Let's see. I hadn't phased that night so I guess not. "No," I said. "Just another regular night."

**I might not use that conversation at all (it'll be a shame, because I have it all typed out) or I might edit it a bit, but I wanted to give you lot **_**something. **_**This chapter is just too horribly tiny.**


	15. Partay Part 2

**A/N: Hello, my darlings!**

**I'd just like to let you all know that my updates might get a bit slower for the next few weeks, as I have my Board examination staring from the 3****rd**** of March. I'll still try to keep the chapters coming regularly, but a girl's gotta study too. Writing has been taking up so much of my time anyway, since once I get started, I just cannot stop. I need to work on that too.**

**Soccerdog12 – Really, don't worry about it! I appreciate a bit of constructive criticism.**

**Ashley – Well, your review definitely surprised me. There really aren't many people out there who are actually mad at me for causing problems between Jake and Bella. For keeping Bella away from Edward, sure. But this? It's the very fist time. Thanks for reading!**

**Tara's Folly – Hey, I think the vibes worked… sort of. I'm not 100 percent happy with the way this one turned out, but it's the closest I could get for now. So, enjoy!**

**bitemenow – She'll find out soon enough.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN TWILIGHT!... yeah. As if you lot believe me **_**now.**_

**Partay Part 2**

Summer's POV

Jacob and I drove in his car to the beach. It was a short drive, only about 5 minutes long.

Mainly I just looked out of my window and enjoyed the scenery. La Push was such a pretty little place. Small houses surrounded by greenery flew past and I couldn't help but smile. It was all so fresh. Even the air tasted sort of… minty.

"This must be a really nice place to live in," I commented.

"Yeah it's great," Jacob replied. "Some people don't like the cold very much, though," he added. "Or the wet."

"But I _like_ cold," I said. "It's ironic, considering my name and all. But I've always preferred winter to summer."

He didn't reply. I looked at him. "What about you?"

He shrugged noncommittally. "It doesn't really bother me either way," he said. "But I think I'm leaning a bit more towards summer now."

Inside my chest, my heart flipped over. I watched him carefully, but the only change in his expression was the slight upwards twitch of his lips.

"Apart from the cold," I pushed on, trying to keep myself composed, "It looks like a lovely place."

He glanced at me. "I don't know about others, but I know that until I… until very recently I, for one, had a great life."

"You were about to say something else," I stated.

He didn't try to deny it. "Yeah," he said. "I was. But never mind."

I dropped it. "Why is it so horrible now?" I asked curiously instead.

"It's not _horrible_," he said. "It's just become… more complicated. Things were much simpler once. Easier."

He didn't offer anything more and I didn't ask. Silently, I went back to looking outside.

We arrived shortly after. I followed Jacob out of the car and down a short rock path that soon gave way to the damp sand of First Beach.

In the distance, I could see the glow of a large fire against the lightening sky. Low beats of music reached my ears and large throngs of people were visible, some moving to the sound emitting from large speakers set up towards the side, and some were just lounging casually on blankets spread on the ground.

As we drew closer some people turned and waved to Jacob, occasionally pausing to say something. He would introduce me politely, but we kept on moving. As we got closer and closer to the heart of the crowd, and the bodies became more tightly packed, he casually reached out and took hold of my elbow, pulling me closer to him in a somewhat protective way.

And then we stopped for no apparent reason. I glanced up at Jacob and saw that he was scanning the mass of people for something. "Let me just find some people you know… there they are."

I sighed. I suppose it _was _easier to find people when you could practically see over everyone's heads.

He led me to a small gathering of people seated close to the fire. I recognized most of the faces. There were Quil, and Embry, grinning up at me, Jared with his arm wound lovingly around a girl's shoulder, and Paul, who was standing nearby, laughing raucously with a bunch of boys I didn't know. He glanced at me and smiled in acknowledgment, before turning back to his friends.

And then there was Leah. She had her legs stretched out in front of her, in quiet conversation with two girls. When we arrived, she did the strangest thing. She saw me with Jacob, and immediately, she gave Jacob what I could only describe as a death glare.

Then she threw a small indifferent nod at me and went back to her conversation.

"Summer!" Quil said, standing up to meet me. Embry just waved his can of beer at me.

I giggled. "Hey guys."

I found a place close to Jared and dropped onto the sand. "Summer, this is Kim," Jared introduced. The girl smiled friendlily.

"Hey, Kim."

"Would you like a drink?" Jacob asked.

I looked up at him and shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

"Me too, please, Jake," Kim called after him.

While Jake was away I made conversation with Embry and Quil. I hadn't liked Quil much last night after that little 'helpless girl' comment, but now I was kind of getting past that. He was so funny!

Jacob returned and passed me a beer.

"Thanks," I smiled as he sank down beside me.

"So," Jacob said, looking around. "What do you think?"

I did the same. "Not bad," I appraised. "As opposed to, say…"

"Running?" Jacob completed.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, _yes_, actually."

We sat there for a while, talking with ease. _I could really get used to this, _I thought as I leaned slightly against Jacob's side. It was weird, so different for me. To actually be able to _enjoy _other peoples' company. Damien would never even let me go out with _girls. _I'd almost forgotten what it was like to have friends.

I couldn't help but be struck by the way Jared and Kim were with each other. Everything about them _screamed _love. And it didn't even seem like they were aware of it. it was absolutely genuine, completely _pure. _I tried not to stare, I really did. Even watching the way he leaned over to brush her hair out of her eyes made me feel like I was witnessing something personal, an unwelcome voyeur. But the way he looked at her, like the only thing that would ever matter was _her, _kind of reminded of the way Jacob looked at… well, me. And I just couldn't look away.

I mean I'm not trying to flatter myself. Really. I knew Jacob most certainly couldn't be in love with me. And this really wasn't the alcohol speaking because I'd only had a few beers. But would the idea of someone like him being the least bit interested in me really be _so_ bizarre?

I hoped not. Because, as I was slowly realizing, I most certainly _was _falling for Jacob Black. Hard.

And judging by the amount of attention he was paying to me, I thought there could definitely be a _possibility_ that my feelings just _might _be reciprocated. I mean, he _could _only be doing it because he had been the one to invite me, so he didn't want me to feel excluded. But maybe, just _maybe_, it was something more.

The song changed to a slower, softer tune. Kim took Jared's hand and stood, tugging on his hand. He complied and stood up with a soft laugh.

I watched them leave hand in hand, and felt my heart sink. I would never have that. And I was foolish to hope for it.

I turned back to Jacob and saw him watching me thoughtfully.

"What?" I asked, suddenly conscious of myself.

He paused for a moment, the flame dancing in his eyes. "Do you dance/"

My heart skipped a beat. Without waiting for a answer, he had pulled me to my feet in one swift motion.

The others didn't seem to be paying us any attention as we, too, slipped away from the group. Jacob took my good hand in his and placed it on his shoulder, before placing both of his on the small of my back.

It was a perfectly platonic gesture but it still made me shiver slightly. Thinking I was cold, he moved jut a bit closer to me. His feverish heat was still just as perceptible as it had been that morning, but I found it comforting.

As we began to gently sway to the music, I noticed several girls shooting me jealous glares. I couldn't help but feel smug.

"Remember what you said this morning, Jacob?" I said. "About me deciding whether or not you need a doctor?"

He stiffened. "Yes."

"Well, you're still burning up."

He was silent for a while, but it wasn't the end of the conversation. He hadn't agreed, but rather, he seemed to be bracing himself for something.

"Summer, maybe… maybe _we_ should talk," he suggested softly.

I nodded contently. "Okay."

He paused. "Could you look at me?"

I raised my eyes to his.

"Okay," I said again. "What is it?"

"I, uh," he said. "I have a question."

"Ask me," I urged, just a slight bit breathless.

"This is going to sound … really weird," he said. "But I was wondering…" he said cautiously. He looked simply adorable when he was nervous. My heartbeat sped up.

"You were wondering…?"

"What's your take on werewolves?"

Jacob's POV

I cringed inwardly. _What's you take on werewolves?_ What was _wrong _with me?

She stared at me in surprise for a moment, before her eyebrows went up. "That was random." I knew what she actually wanted to say was 'way to ruin the mood, dumbass.'

I inhaled deeply. There was no turning back now. I just couldn't mess it up any _further. _"Just answer."

She thought about it. "Well, let's see… I loved Professor Lupin in Harry Potter."

Well, I thought. I could be worse. At least she hadn't said Professor Lupin was a douchebag. "So you _liked _Professor Lupin."

"Sure, he sounded cute."

_Do not mess it up._

"So hypothetically," I said slowly. "If you were to _meet_ an actual werewolf, how would you react?"

Over her shoulder I could see Quil, Paul and Embry laughing while looking at us. I knew they could hear every word of my humiliation.

But Summer actually seemed thoughtful. "I wouldn't know," she answered finally. "I don't give much thought to stuff like this, but then again, who does? How is it possible for me to meet a werewolf, anyway, when they don't even exist?"

"I said it was hypothetical," I reminded her.

"Yes, but still," she said. "Even the me in a hypothetical alternate reality would-" she gave a surprised little yelp as I twirled her suddenly. She laughed as she spun gracefully back towards me, her hand once again reaching up behind my neck. "-would need an explanation to how there's a werewolf standing in front of her," she continued, still giggling. "How can I possibly imagine what it'll be like if I can't even fathom the likelihood of the situation?"

"What if," I said, thinking fast. "What if there was a perfect explanation to the werewolf's existence? Like a… er, scientific thingy. Or something genetic."

I cringed but she didn't seem to notice. "Well," she was saying. "I guess you _could_ look at it from a scientific point of view."

I stared at her. "You could?"

"Sure," she shrugged. "Transformation might be achieved by gene mutation or whatever. Who knows what those scientist geeks do in their free time? I just needed an explanation. Any explanation."

"So… how you would react would be…?" I urged.

"Further dependant on the circumstances."

This one was easy. "They were relatively good circumstances. Apart from a little bit of violence, which of course, wasn't directed at _you._"

I stopped abruptly, afraid that she would figure it out before I meant her to, but she still seemed perfectly oblivious. "Alright," she said. "And how did I encounter this werewolf?"

"How about…" I said. "You just _happened_ to have stumbled across each other?"

"A chance meeting," she nodded to herself thoughtfully. "Fine. And did we stumble across each other on a full moon?"

Let's see. I hadn't phased that night so I guess not. "No," I said. "Just another regular night."

She nodded thoughtfully. "So," she said finally. "He's not a wild, hairy, dangerous animal… thing?"

"No," I replied swiftly. "He's just a guy."

"Just a guy…" she repeated.

"Yeah," I said. "Just a regular guy. Kind of good looking, too, really," I added with a grin, as Quil began to blow me kisses. "Like me."

"And there's no excess hair on his body whatsoever?" she checked.

I laughed. "None."

She thought for another moment. "Then I'd be fine with him," she declared finally. "After all, it's probably not his fault he is the way he is, right? It was the evil scientist geeks who did that to him."

I nodded. "Right," I agreed. "He never had a choice."

"Okay, so now would you tell me where this conversation came from?" she asked.

_From MY life, Summer. I'm a werewolf! And not even the hairy kind!_

"From nowhere," I said. "Just me being… random."

"How would you react if I told you I was a werewolf? She asked suddenly.

I did a double take. "If _you _were…"

"Yeah," she said. "Not the scary sort. I only phase on a full moon, remember?" she grinned. "It's just me. Would you freak out?"

I slowly shook my head. "No," I told her. "I wouldn't." I concentrated on keeping my tone light. "I'd probably just ask if I could join your pack."

She laughed. "I'd let you, I guess," she allowed. "Reluctantly."

I raised my eyebrows. "Reluctantly?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, Jake, but you're a bit soft, by my standards," she teased.

Quil and Embry _oooh_ed, and Paul pretended to wince.

But we'd be _good _werewolves," she went on. "We'd just run around the place, saving the world from… from… zombies!"

"Whatever you say, Summer," I chuckled, before becoming serious. "So how would _you _react if I said _I _was a werewolf?"

"I already asked that one."

"I'm asking it again."

"That's cheating."

"Just answer," I whispered. Something in my expression seemed to startle her. I tried to relax my face.

"Well…" she said, still watching me. "I'd probably want to join _your _pack. Would you let me?"

I smiled. "You could join my pack anytime you want," I said. "And then we'd fight vampires together."

She frowned. "I thought we fought zombies."

"_Your _pack fought zombies," I told her. "Mine fights vampires. They're _softer, _you know? We leave all the _real_ work to you."

She chuckled and leaned forward, resting her forehead against my chest.

We were silent for a while. I only just realized that the song was long over and another faster track had now begun to play. Nevertheless, I continued to sway with her, staying where I was.

"How drunk are you, Summer?" I asked suddenly.

She raised her head. "What?"

"How drunk are you?"

"Um, barely," she replied, perplexed. "Why?"

"Nothing, it's just that I, um, need to tell you something. And I need your full attention for it," I said. "And I need you to still remember it in the morning."

"I'm fine," she assured me.

I inhaled deeply. "There's something I need to… confess."

She frowned. "What is it, Jacob?" she asked, now looking concerned.

I looked into her eyes then, and was seized by a desperate urge to lean down and brush my lips against hers, just once. Not because of Bella, but because in case she wanted nothing to do with me after this, I would at least have something to remember her by, even if it was only a memory.

But instead of doing that, I just looked into her face, memorizing every line just in case I never got to see it again.

"Summer," I said finally. "I… I _am _one."

She didn't understand. "One what?"

"A werewolf." My voice was barely a whisper but I knew she had heard it clearly. Heck, even the guys had heard, considering the shocked looks on their faces. They hadn't expected me to just blurt it out that way. "I'm a werewolf," I repeated to her.

"Oh."

I waited.

"A… werewolf," she repeated numbly. "As in large hairy half man thing that infects people with a bite?"

"No, I… not exactly," I said. "But in essence, yes. Except we don't infect people. It just sort of… happens."

"_We? _Who's 'we' supposed to be?"

I tried to read her face but she kept it carefully concealed behind a neutral mask.

"Me and… all of us," I said. "Everyone you met today. My friends," I darted a glance at the guys. They weren't looking this way anymore, thank god. "You asked today why we're all so big. This is why. It's in our blood. It just kind of hits us when we start to mature."

"I don't understand," she said. "Is this a joke?"

"I'm not kidding, Summer!" I said urgently. She tried to wiggle out of my grasp, but I held on. I couldn't let her go. Not without hearing me out. "I mean it! We got it from our ancestors. We can transform into large wolves when provoked so that we can fight our natural enemy."

"_Natural enemy?_"

"The Cold One. The Vampire."

"Vampire," she muttered, looking away. "Okay. You know what you sound like? A really bad horror novel."

"Summer, _look at me!"_ I demanded. I waited until she complied. "Does it look like I'm lying?"

"I don't _know, _okay, Jake?" she said. "What else am I supposed to think? That's you're a…"

"I _am._"

"I'm just really, _really_ confused right now. Even if… if all this _is _true, why would tell _me?"_

"That's another thing you need to know about," I said softly, willing her to understand. "I'll clear everything up, I promise. But I need to just say something first. Will you listen?"

She was silent. I took this as a yes.

"In werewolves sometimes we have this instinctive… connection with someone. It's pretty rare, but it happens. It's called imprinting."

She didn't try to interrupt again.

"When a wolf imprints on someone, he… gets _tied _to that person," I said. "Undeniably. Irreversibly."

This was where I needed to be especially careful. I didn't want her to know about how romance was usually involved in imprinting.

"Protecting _that _person, and fulfilling _any_ needs she may have becomes the wolf's number one priority. Now please don't be freaked out by this, but last night. When I saw you, Summer… I imprinted. On you."

Her expression didn't change. "So now," I went on. "I'm tied to _you,_ Summer. I'm not asking anything of you, okay. Things will be just the same. If you want. The only difference will be that now you'll know that I'm… pretty much at your mercy."

I sighed. "Okay, I'm done now."

She still stood there, gazing at me. I wish I knew what she was thinking, but at least she didn't look disgusted. She just looked like she was seeing me for the very first time.

I expected more questions, some yelling, maybe even a few tears. So I was really shocked when she unwound herself from me and took my hand.

"Come with me, Jacob," she said tonelessly.

I let her lead the way. She walked swiftly, with purpose. At last we had left the crowd behind, and it was just us, at a secluded spot away from the party. She walked me towards the brick wall that separated the beach from the outside and then turned to me.

The moonlight illuminated her face. Suddenly, she smiled in a way that I could only describe as devious.

She caught me off guard as, in one lithe movement she had pushed me up against the wall, pressed her body against mine.

"Summer, what are you-"

"Shh…" She put a finger to my lips. My heart was beating so hard I thought it was about to burst from my chest at any moment. What was she _doing?_

Then her lips were at my ear, whispering quietly. "You don't have to make up stories about vampires and werewolves to have me, Jacob. If you want me, just ask. I won't say no."

And that was when it clicked. She hadn't believed a _word_ I'd said!

"Summer," I spoke against her finger. "I'm not trying to… I really am a… I'll prove it to you-"

But a moment later I didn't even remember what I'd been about to say, because suddenly, the finger against my lips disappeared, and was instantly replaced by her soft mouth.

For a moment all I could think was 'I've died and gone to heaven.' My eyes fluttered shut and my lips unconsciously began to move against hers in a strange, unfamiliar rhythm. Her hands ran down my front, caressing my chest through the fabric of my shirt. I wrapped my arms around her waist, enjoying the way she seemed to fill out against my body, in comparison to Bella, who had always seemed so small and petite.

Bella. _Bella._

And that was when the realization of what I was doing hit me. With tremendous effort, I removed my arms from her waist, instead placing them on her shoulders and pushing her away slightly.

"Summer, no," I whispered, as my face pulled away from her delicious lips.

By body screamed at the loss of contact, but I refused to let myself go again. She leaned away and stared at me in bewilderment. "What is it?"

"No," I repeated. "This is… we're better off as friends alright."

"But you… you just," she stuttered, baffled. "I thought you wanted-"

"I don't," I blurted out, before regretting my words. I didn't want her to feel rejected. "I mean, I _do. _I mean, of course I'm _attracted_ to you-"

"Exactly," she said, stepping closer once again.

I stopped her. "But I'm not going to do _this_," I said, gently touching the side of her face. "You're beautiful, Summer. You are. But that isn't what this is about. That's not what I want from you, okay? I was serious. About the legends, about imprinting, about everything. You need to believe me."

She frowned and continued to study my face, looking for any sign of deception.

At last she numbly took a step away from me. And then another. "Oh my God," she said then, mainly to herself. "You _are _serious.

"Yes," I said. "That's why I'm always so warm. And if you cut me, I'd heal in minutes. There are lots of little things like that. I could tell you if you want."

"So you're _saying_," she said, ignoring me. "That I just kissed a… werewolf?"

"Yup."

"And the other guys… your friends…"

"All werewolves."

"And your… pack… it exists because of _vampires_? Like _actual _vampires?"

"There's a really large coven that lives nearby."

She paled just a bit. "_Lives, _meaning?" she said, clearly tying (and failing) to keep all traces of alarm out of her voice. "Aren't you guys, like, supposed to get rid of them?"

I sighed. I didn't want to say good things about the Cullens, but I didn't want to scare her either. "They're not supposed to be dangerous," I said. "They hunt animals."

"So then… why are you guys even around?" she asked, sounding interested in spite of herself. "I mean, what do you guys do?"

"Keep watch in case they slip up."

"_Slip up?"_

"It's never happened!" I assured her quickly, my mind flashing involuntarily to the image of Bella lying in the woods, cold and wet, the way Sam had found her. Another reminder of why this needed to be done.

I waited for her to say something more, but she just stood there in shocked silence.

"Say something," I pleaded.

"I…" she began slowly. "I think I'm going to need another drink."

**I had this bit all thought out in my head, and it felt **_**so good **_**to finally write it down.**

**Summer doesn't know about Jacob and Bella's relationship yet, but she will soon enough.**

**Sorry there wasn't any Bella/Edward in this one. I thought of doing this little Bella's thoughts while getting ready for bed thing, but the chapter getting too long, and it just seemed right to leave it at this.**

**So I hope you like it, and **

**Please review!!!... it makes me happy!!**


	16. Conversation and Hangovers

**A/N: Yes. That's right. I have finally, FINALLY decided to update!**

**Alright, I am SO sorry it has taken me so long to update. The truth is that I have been kind of slacking off at your expense. I mean, I've been studying and all, too, but I've still had a lot of free time.**

**Maybe all this math is cutting off my creativity circulation or whatever.**

**But I hadn't been completely useless. I had about half of this chapter all written out on my old computer (I still hadn't started using my laptop to write) but that piece of junk is so useless it wouldn't let me upload it OR transfer it to my laptop.**

**So, I just had to start afresh. On my laptop. Which would be okay, I guess, if it didn't mean that I would ALSO lose everything that I had written for later (including parts of the very last chapter). So that part I DID mind. Very much.**

**But anyway, I am REALLY sorry to say that updates might STILL be a little irregular, since I still have two papers to go (can you **_**believe **_**that I have to take an exam on my birthday? How unfair is that?) and then I'm going to be vacationing in Goa. Soooo... yeah. But I'm taking my laptop with me, so who knows? I might even get some writing done.**

**And to EVERYONE who reviewed, I cannot thank you enough! You guys make me feel so loved! Even if I don't reply to your review personally, please know that I really, REALLY appreciate you bothering.**

**under-a-vampire's-spell** –yes, I worry about him too. And about the abrupt thing, I totally know what you mean! I once read something where Charlie dies, and at his funeral Bella keeps thinking of how Edward promised they'd have sex later. I mean REALLY!

**1girl2** –well, thank you! I never saw myself as particularly funny, but I'm glad you think so.

**TwilightLover** –my Jacob is entirely based on the Jacob from the books, so that makes sense. He's one person who is SO misunderstood in this fandom that it is actually quite ridiculous. I'm glad I made you like him... I've gotten quite good at being all mother-hen about him... lol.

**reallyinnocent2007 **–aww, I'm so relieved you like Summer. I worry about people not accepting her. And I bet your story's great. Send me a link when you post it.

**emm** –um, did you not notice how _she _kissed _him?_ And I'm glad you found it funny. I had a blast writing it... I was giggling to myself the entire time!

**Shadowed Reflection** –I'm sorry if you found it offensive. It's just that swearing has never been a big deal for me so I almost don't notice it. Besides, my rating is okay, isn't it? I WILL try to cut back, though. But sometimes the story just demands it. But thank you for taking the time out to tell me that. It's appreciated!

**J Plash** –I must have gone over that entire part at least a dozen times while writing, trying to make _sure _that Summer's reaction was believable. But while all that happens, you can't hear what she's thinking. I went into a little detail with that in this chapter. Tell me if it's alright now!

**Tara's Folly** –You'll get your dose of Edward in this chapter, no worries! And get writing! I want to read the end of Bon Voyage!!

**Inudoggieearlover** –I hate people who do that too!! I promise I'm not one of those people! I fully intend to finish this story... I love it! I'm just a wee bit busy with real life at the moment, lol. Be a bit patient with me, please?

**Irish Froggy** –he's afraid that if he does, she'll break up with him and go running back to Edward, which, as far as Jacob is concerned, is the same as suicide. And even if he's crazy about Summer, he _consciously _chose to love Bella. She will always mean a lot to him, no matter what. So her safety is still his top priority.

**Chinmayee** –I think you already said that before in another chapter... lol. I'm from Delhi. And come on! It doesn't have to be one or the other. You can like Edward **and** Jacob without feeling guilty. I know I do. Have an open mind and LIKE JACOB BLACK!!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. I would, however, like to dedicate this chapter to my friend **Surbhi** who has FINALLY finished Eclipse. Took you long enough, woman! I'm so proud!! (and she finally admitted that Edward is better than Jesse de Silva... that must have been so hard for her... sobs)

**Okay, then. On with the chappie (at LAST!!)**

**Conversation and Hangovers**

Bella's POV

"Bell, are you even _listening_ to me?"

My head snapped up suddenly. Charlie was scowling at me in annoyance.

Of course I hadn't been listening. I had been wondering if Edward would notice that I had purposely donned the light blue t shirt of just the colour he always loved to see on me. But I wasn't telling Charlie that.

"Of course I am," I lied. "What happened then?"

He wasn't impressed. "Never mind that. What's got _you_ so nervous?"

"Nothing," I said quickly.

His eyes narrowed suspiciously, but he changed the subject. That was the good thing about Charlie. He was never nosy. "So... how are things with Jacob?"

"They're fine," I said absently. "Why?"

He ignored the question. "So you two didn't, uh... fight, or anything?"

Now it was my turn to be suspicious. I mentally took back the comment about him not being nosy. "What's going on, dad?"

He hesitated.

I sharpened my voice. "Dad?"

"I was at the hospital yesterday," he said finally. "To look at some records for this accident."

I waited for him to explain, but he didn't. "And?" I prompted.

"I ran into... Carlisle Cullen."

Realisation dawned on me.

I sighed. "Jake and I aren't fighting, dad," I told him truthfully. Well, almost truthfully, anyway. "Just because Edward's back in town doesn't mean that the last two years will just disappear. We're doing great."

LIAR.

Shut up.

He seemed surprised. "You are?"

"Yeah. Why?" I asked. "_Should _we be fighting?"

"No, no of course not," he said uncomfortably. "Forget I said anything."

I fixed him with a look. "Spit it out, father."

He sighed. "I'm worried, Bella. I... I happened to speak to Billy last night. After you went to bed."

"_Really?_" I asked in mild amusement. "And what did he say?"

"He, uh... mentioned Jacob's... guest." He looked up at me beseechingly. "Just please don't hold it against him, okay, Bell? He did a good thing." 

He looked so anxious that I was starting to feel bad for him.

"Don't worry, dad," I assured him, bringing the bowl to my lips and taking a large gulp of yummy Cheerio-free milk. "Jake and I have it all worked out. We're not going to break up just because he decided to help someone. In fact, I'm even taking Summer out later today."

"You are?"

As I stood up and began to collect our dishes to put them in the sink, I caught a glance at Charlie's face.

"You don't need to look so surprised," I said in a wounded voice. "I'm a very understanding person."

He didn't need to know just how _un_understanding I had been towards Summer yesterday. Not that I regretted the way I had behaved. I thought I had every right to dislike her.

Don't get me wrong, I felt for her, I really did. But she could do her 'help me I'm gorgeous, injured and alone' thing anyplace other than _my_ boyfriend's house.

This town was only big enough for _one _damsel in distress. Me.

(**A/N: I know Bella would never say –or think- that, but I thought it was funny.)**

Edward's POV

I parked the Volvo around the corner from Bella's house and waited until Charlie drove off. I could hear his mental rambling about Jacob having brought home some girl. He was afraid that that, coupled with my family's return, might harm Bella's relationship with Jacob.

I had listened to his conversation with Bella, too, and watched her face through his mind. She had seemed truthful enough when she said that she understood Jacob's predicament.

Yet, a selfish part of me leapt with joy at the possibilities this presented. A new girl in Jacob's life. There may not be anything going on, but it couldn't be too hard to make Bella believe there was. However much she trusted the dog, surely, she felt at least a _little _threatened at the moment. She must be hurt, and vulnerable, and I had always been extremely persuasive...

_No, no, NO._

I groaned out loud and tore myself away from those thoughts. No, I repeated to myself firmly. She had made her wishes very clear. She wanted to stay with him, and I needed to respect that. My only priority was Bella's wellbeing. I had returned to only see her again, beg for her forgiveness, hoping that _perhaps_ she would take me back.

I had tried, and I had failed.

Now I would take what I got, and let her be happy. If I didn't, then how could I claim to love her?

But the fact remained that she hadn't asked me to leave.

At least not because she was _repulsed_ by me. She wanted to keep me from getting into a fight.

She wanted to _protect _me. That had to mean something.

But what if it _wasn't _my safety that she was worried for? What if it was concern for _him _that had caused her to ask me to leave?

That isn't true, I argued with myself, pulling up outside her house. She still wanted to be friends. She really and truly did.

I was lucky for that, and I had no right to complain.

How could I live with myself if I tried to manipulate her decision?

The door opened and out stepped Bella, looking beautiful as always. She had on a simple blue t shirt that looked amazing in contrast with her pale skin. I wondered for a moment if maybe she had worn it for _me,_ but quickly reminded myself not to flatter myself.

I leaned across and opened her door for her. And then her scent had filled the air as she climbed into the seat next to mine, a nervous smile tugging on her lips.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey," I replied, starting to back out of the driveway. "You look good."

She blushed. "Thanks," she mumbled, looking the other way.

I cringed. _What happened to not pushing the boundaries? _My mind demanded. But nevertheless, I wasn't going to feel sorry. She _did _look amazing. 'Good' didn't even begin to cover it.

We drove in silence for a minute. I turned off the radio so that I could hear the steady beat of her heart better. Every now and then it would skip a beat suddenly, and I wondered what thought might have caused the reaction.

"Ah, nostalgia," she said suddenly, smiling sardonically. "It's hitting me from all sides now."

I glanced at her. "I sense sarcasm."

"You don't sense the traffic violations?"

I rolled my eyes. "I wasn't expecting the commentary so soon," I said. "I figured you'd give it at least five minutes before starting to pick on my driving."

"Knowing you, this drive won't even last five minutes."

"I'll give you that."

She glared at me.

"Relax, Bella," I said with a chuckle. "I still haven't gotten a ticket."

"That's because no cop can ever catch you!"

"Good point," I said, slowing down... a little. "Happy?"

"Not particularly, no," she said, but she was smiling. "I'm a policeman's daughter. What would my dad think?"

"I can only _guess."_

She laughed.

"_Enough_ talk about my inferior driving skills," I said.

"So what _do_ you want to talk about?" she asked.

"I don't know," I said, although I _did_ know. "How's Jacob?"

She raised an eyebrow. "You heard Charlie, didn't you?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry," I said, embarrassed at being caught. "He's just... a loud thinker."

"Nah, it's alright," she said. "It's not exactly a secret."

"So, you two really didn't fight?" I held my breath, hoping she didn't misinterpret my question.

She heaved a sigh. "We did."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be," she said. "We talked it out. We always do. I told him I'd be okay with her as long as he was okay with... us."

I turned to her in shock. "Us as in you and me, us?"

She nodded, grinning widely.

"And he _agreed?"_

"It wasn't without effort," she admitted. "But I didn't really leave him with a choice. He seems to really want _her _around."

"You don't like her, do you?" I asked, a little amused.

"Not really," she agreed. "I suppose she'd be okay if I met her under different circumstances."

"What has she ever done, though?" I asked curiously. "Why are you so against her?"

"She... seems to..."

"Yes?"

She sighed. "I don't know. But it sort of seems like she _likes _him. And she's... well, _perfect_."

"I don't know how that's possible, but I'll take your word for it."

"No, she really is!" she protested. "She's got this long red hair, and she's so _tall._ She's like... I don't know. Not Rosalie, but definitely her human equivalent."

I shrugged. "I prefer brunettes."

She blushed. "Edward."

"Sorry."

"But that's not even the problem," she said, steering the conversation back on track, not nearly finished. "It's just that, how can she be so _blatant _about it, while I'm sitting right there? I don't blame her for liking him, believe me. But she didn't need to be so _obvious _about it."

"And Jacob?" I pressed. "Have you spoken to him of your concerns at all?"

She shrugged. "I did. But he sort of... sidestepped the question."

Her tone had become more reluctant now, and I sensed that she didn't want to discuss this with me any further.

I nodded half heartedly, but I found that I could relate to this new girl more than I would have thought. After all, wasn't I, too, wasting away my time hoping to obtain the love of someone I had no claim on?

As I pulled into the school parking lot, I pushed those thoughts aside. Time wasn't a problem for me. So was it really so terrible of me to want to spend whatever of it I could with the girl who had changed my entire existence?

It wasn't, I concluded. I wouldn't think of the future, of what would happen when she married _him,_ of what would happen when she died.

I only thought of _here _and _now. _And right now, Bella was right beside me. And everything was alright.

Bella's POV

The day passed quickly and uneventfully. Once again, I sat by Edward during lunch and we talked some more.

I happened to run into Angela in the ladies room after lunch. She didn't say much, of course, but it seemed obvious to me that she had noticed my sudden brightness and had rightly attributed it to Edward's return.

But unlike Jessica and Lauren, she actually seemed happy for me.

Speaking of Jessica and Lauren, _those _two seemed to have changed their tactic. It was during Calculus that Jessica cornered me.

"Bella!" she gushed. "Hi. Look, about the other day, I'm really sorry. I don't know what came over me. It's just that, it was really shocking to see Edward back here and all. And speaking of Edward, I see you two are getting... friendly. What's the deal? Are you two back together? Because if you are, I'm _so _happy for you! We all know how much you like him. How did it happen, though? Tell me everything! Did you tell him you still had feelings for him? Did he play hard to get? How did Jacob react?"

I sighed and turned to face her. "No, we are not back together. I'm still with Jacob and that's how it's going to remain. And now that you've got your first hand story you can drop the act. We're not friends anymore, and you know it."

When the bell rang Edward was waiting for me outside the classroom, looking beyond amused.

"How was class?" he asked.

"Like you don't know."

"I'm impressed."

"Good for you."

All too soon, Edward was driving me home.

"So, uh, thanks," I said, once we were back in my driveway.

"Would you like a ride again tomorrow?" he asked.

I thought about it. There wasn't anything romantic about _this. _It couldn't hurt. I smiled. "Absolutely."

I sat there for a moment longer, thinking of some way to prolong the conversation. When I found nothing, I reluctantly muttered a 'bye' and got out of the car.

I spent a little while cleaning my room –it had faced a lot of neglect in all the excitement of the past few weeks. Then I went in for a shower. I _had _spent all day in the company of vampires –not the brightest idea when going to meet your werewolf fiancée. I threw on a different shirt, grabbed my purse and went downstairs. After a scribbling a brief note to Charlie telling him I might be late, I was getting into my truck, and was on my way to La Push.

Summer's POV

I had woken up late that morning, disoriented and _extremely _hung over.

It took me a moment to remember what had happened last night. And then it all came rushing back.

After Jacob's disastrous revelation, I'd had a _lot _to drink. I remembered still having doubts about his honesty, but his face had looked so _sincere, _and completely devoid of any ulterior motive.

And what ulterior motive could he possibly have, anyway? Claiming to be a werewolf isn't exactly the best way to pick up girls. And in spite of that, I'd practically _thrown _myself at him.

And he'd pushed me away. Why would he do that?

Besides, he was so _warm._ And large. There was no way that someone his age could get that big naturally. Not to mention the others. Even _Leah _looked kind of bulky for a girl.

And so as the night went on I became more and more convinced that he was telling the truth –no matter how bizarre it may be.

And then Jacob was telling me that I'd had enough, and that he was taking me home.

I didn't remember actually _coming_ home, or getting into bed, which is where I found myself when I finally awoke from my comatose state, but I did remember what a fool I'd made of myself in front of Jacob.

And on cue, a light knock sounded on the door.

I groaned and rolled over. "Go away," I muttered under my breath.

The door opened. I looked up, annoyed

Jacob stood in the doorway, looking not the slightest bit hung over. And I _knew _how much he'd had to drink. Stupid extra body mass.

"How do you feel?" he asked, looking amused.

"Like I just found out that the closest thing I have to a friend is a stupid _werewolf_," I said grumpily, sitting up. "How do you _think _I feel?"

I wrapped my arms around myself and, as I did, I realised for the first time that I wasn't wearing Bella's clothes anymore. I was now wearing another one of Jacob's oversized shirts and I had no recollection of changing into it.

My embarrassment disappeared. I narrowed my eyes at him. "How did I get into this shirt, Black?"

He raised his hands defensively. "Wasn't me," he said. "Leah changed you. She didn't want you to sleep in your only set of clothes."

I winced and held up my hand. "Don't talk so fast, it hurts my head."

"Sorry."

"And that was really nice of her."

He rolled his eyes. "I'll let her know you think so."

I sighed sleepily.

"So, look," he began slowly. "About last night. I... needed to confirm something."

I frowned, partly out of concern and partly because my head hurt. So. Much. "What is it, Jake?"

"Um... about the whole werewolf thing... are you sure you're still okay with it?"

"Okay with... oh," I said, my mind working slower than usual. "Yeah. Of course, Jake," I mumbled. "I am."

"And you're not, like, weirded out at all?"

I fought to keep my eyelids open and forced myself to consider his question seriously. _Did _it matter to me? Would it change anything?

"No," I finally decided. Whatever werewolf stuff he was talking about didn't concern me. Because the Jacob I knew wasn't a big wolf. He was just an incredibly kind, funny, gorgeous boy I happened to have a crush on, who occasionally morphed into a wolf.

I could live with that.

He smiled in relief. "Hey, can you wait here for just _one _minute?"

It was a stupid question. I _obviously _wasn't going anywhere. But nevertheless, I replied. "Sure. Whatever."

He disappeared down the hall, leaving the door ajar. I slumped back against the covers, closing my eyes, fighting the growing nausea. It would _not _help to throw up all over Jacob's bed. He was back in half a minute, holding a glass of water and a small white pill.

"What's this?"

"It's for hangovers," he grinned. "Take it."

"Thanks, Jake," I muttered, taking the pill and handing the glass back to Jacob.

"You'll probably want to sleep a while more," he told me as he started to retreat. "I'll be right here when you wake up. Okay?"

"Okay," I mumbled, already rolling over to my side.

"Oh, and Summer?"

"Hmm?"

He hesitated. "Never mind."

"No, what is it?" I tried to say, but my voice was just a muffled groan.

He chuckled. "Sleep it off. I'll tell you later."

I wanted to argue but I just didn't have the will to do so. I don't know how long I slept after that, just that when I awoke I felt _much _better. I still felt groggy, but the pounding in my head was gone, and I didn't feel nauseous anymore.

And I actually made it out of bed this time.

After brushing my teeth and tying my hair up in a messy ponytail, I set out to find Jacob. He was in his garage with Quil and Embry. Really, it seemed like these guys _lived _here or something.

"Hey," Jacob said. "Feeling better now, sleepyhead?"

"Almost."

"Well, you'd better get to it, then," Quil said, standing. "Bella's going to be here at... four?" he turned to Jacob questioningly.

"Four," Jacob confirmed.

"Right," I said. "Where are you guys going?" I asked as they all started towards the door.

"Sam wants us," Embry explained.

"Right now?" I tried not to sound too disappointed. "Can't you stay a little longer?" I asked, mainly to Jacob. "I kind of wanted to... talk."

Quil snorted. "If we stay any longer then Sam's going to fire us. Wait, can he even do that?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

"Jake wanted to be here when you woke up," Embry provided.

I turned to Jacob. "Really?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, well. You'll be okay, though, right?"

I refrained from rolling my eyes. "Of course. Go on. I don't want you to get fired because of me."

He grinned. "That may not be so bad, actually. That way I wouldn't have to leave."

My stomach did a pleasant little flip. I didn't let it show. "Yeah, whatever. But for now you do, so get going! Have fun doing... whatever it is that you guys do."

"And _you_ have fun shopping," he said. "And remember. _Make an effort. _Please."

"I'll try."

He kept talking the entire way to the front of the house. "I'll definitely be back by the time you and Bella get done. Billy said he'd give you his credit card. Don't hesitate to go overboard, but don't tell Billy I said that. And about tonight, did you want to rent a movie or something?"

"Um..."

"Okay, then. I'll pick something up. Unless you want to choose?"

"No, anything goes."

"Tell you what. We'll drive down together tonight, okay?"

"Okay."

"Oh and Summer?"

"Yes?"

"I need a favour."

"Me?" I repeated with a laugh. "What can I possibly do for you?"

His expression turned serious. "Don't tell Bella about what I told you. About imprinting."

"Jacob," Embry warned disapprovingly.

I stared. "Why not?"

He frowned, searching for the words. "She'll... she'll misunderstand."

"Misunderstand what? There's nothing going on." Much to my chagrin.

He opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it. "Just don't. I'll explain everything soon. Just her you saw us phase or something."

"You're asking me to lie," I stated.

He looked torn. "Only this once, I promise. Trust me. It's better this way."

"_He _doesn't seem to think so," I said, nodding at Embry.

"This doesn't concern him."

I looked from Embry to Jacob. Quil just stood there impatiently.



"Fine," I said finally. "I won't tell her."

His face relaxed. "Thanks, Summer!" he said, giving my hand an affectionate squeeze.

I said goodbye to them and went back inside. I found my clothes from yesterday folded in a neat pile on Jacob's chair. I took a shower, got dressed, and by the time four o'clock arrived, I was in the kitchen chatting with Billy. Now that I knew all about their mystic werewolf protector thing, I found that he had some amazing stories to share. Turns out, he was a werewolf once too.

He started right from the start, telling me about spirit warriors and how 'werewolves' eventually came into existence. The whole thing was so surreal. I believed Jacob and I knew that these stories were true, but for some reason, that part refused to register in my head. For me, that's all that they were: stories.

But nevertheless, I found myself getting drawn into the lives of the people long gone. There was something almost hypnotic about the way Billy spoke. It was as if I was there, watching Taha Aki fight the Cold Woman, rejoicing in his victory and mourning his loss.

When he got to the part about the 'yellow eyed vampires' I had goose bumps all over my arms. It wasn't fear of the vampires that was creeping me out. It was the thought that they _existed._ I mean, if vampires and werewolves were real, then what else was? How many other characters out of horror movies did we interact with on a daily basis and not realise it? These were creatures out of nightmares, dropped right in the middle of our reality.

I was scared, and I wasn't afraid to admit it.

It was here that Bella found us, still deep in conversation.

"Bella!" Billy greeted. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, Billy. Thanks. Hi, Summer."

"Hello."

She glanced around. "Where's Jacob?"

"He's not home," I spoke up. "He's out with the pack."

She nodded, and then did a double take. "The _pack?_" she turned, wide eyed, to Billy. "Did she just -did she say _pack?_"

"I did," I confirmed smugly. "I know everything."

"I..." I was speechless. How could she know? "How..." was all I could say out loud.

"I saw them," I said, while wondering why Jacob was making me do this. "In the woods. As... wolves."

"Did you?" she mused quietly, clearly sceptical. "So you just happened to _stumble_ across a group of huge dogs and immediately assumed that they were the adolescent boys you've known for, what, two days?"

I met her gaze evenly. "No. I saw them change into human form. It was terrifying."

"You don't _look _terrified."

"Because I'm not anymore."

I could see the wheels turning in her head. A few seconds passed. Then her eyes narrowed.

"Right," she said stiffly. "Let's go. I want that skirt back tonight," she added gesturing to the white skirt I wore.

I shrugged, mentally heaving a sigh of relief. She didn't look suspicious. Just angry. "Sure. Let's go!"

I could deal with angry.

**Alright, that's all I have for now. Once again, I apologize for being so slow. I just don't like posting things in a hurry and then finding like, a bazillion mistakes in it later.**

**I'm mentally contemplating adding a new twist to the story that I wasn't planning on earlier, but that may or may not fit with the entire plot. So, we'll see about that, and you guys review!!**

**P.S. Oh. My. God. Have you guys seen the Twilight filming clips on youtube?? If you haven't, then GET TO IT. Trust me, they are AMAZING. Rob jumping off the van and kind of sauntering away is so... hot. Well, everything about him is hot.**

**Not the point. The point is, that if you haven't seen it, then do it now. They might have to take them down soon due to copyright problems or something, so hurry.**


End file.
